Glee returns to the 80s!
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set just after season one ends. What happens when Figgins gives Will an ultimation, send New Directions on a "new direction" or lose the club. What follows is given assaignments set around 80s songs with plenty of love, angst and general glee fun
1. A new direction

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music owned in this fanfic these all belong to their respective companies

Hey everyone. I suddenly decided one day what would happen if Glee decided to do a series based on the 80s and a plot bunny spoke to me. Vocal Adrenalines Michael Jackson fanfic gave me an idea as well so I'll give the credit across there too. I also want to thank bollyboos who has helped me with some of the songs and themes. Oh and it's also set three weeks after season one finished so Regionals has just ended. No spoilers in this chapter but there might be in coming up chapters. Anyway on with the story and hope you all enjoy it

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter One: A New Direction.

(Will Schuester headed down the corridor towards Figgins office, his head still in a whirl. Emma still hadn`t returned from her summer break and he wanted to talk to her about the defeat at Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline, now Figgins wanted to talk to him. Will knocked once on the door of his office and entered.)

"Oh it's you Schue." Figgins looked up from his paper motioning for Will to sit down on one of the chairs. "So the reason I called you today was I heard you placed second at Regionals."

"Yes" Will nodded nervously, "I know you said that if we placed then Glee Club would still continue, I guess that`s still the case." He glanced at Figgins who nodded but something about the way he looked didn`t fall too well with Will.

"Yes.." Figgins said slowly "But I need you to understand Schue that that was only an unconditional offer. If you don`t win Regionals next time then there won`t be any second chances. Placing was good but now you need to win. The reason I called you here today was I want you to take them in a new direction." The irony didn`t fall too well with Figgins but Will let out a small chuckle which resulted in a cough. Figgins arched an eyebrow but continued talking, "I want you to find a new decade, somewhere where children weren't so involved in the latest cultures or technologies. They need powerful messages to grow Schue." Figgins raised his voice letting his thick accent show through. "Look at Sue and the message she gave to her Cheerios. Using Madonna helped them clinch Nationals and I want the same to happen to the Glee Club."

"I understand." Will nodded standing up and walking out of the door. How was he going to get this message through to the Glee children? As he shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and walked into the faculty lounge he spotted Brenda Castle chugging down what he could only assume was alcohol, along with many pills, Will began to think to his self. He was about to sit down when Emma walked in. He glanced across in her direction and smiled.

"Emma!" he grinned and Emma turned around to spot him. Will motioned for her to sit next to him but Emma shook her head remembering the last time she had been in the faculty lounge. She had called Will a slut many times and, even though they had patched up their differences just before Regionals she still didn't feel comfortable. She also felt a bit of a hypocrite. The pair of them sat on their own eating their lunches. Emma was the first to finish and as she stood up to walk back to her office Will seized his chance and followed her.

"Cant two friends just walk together?" he smiled "I can understand why you would be angry at me but I thought we sorted everything out." Emma sighed as she opened her office door and turned to face Will.

"Look Will I know that ever since I found out about the Vocal Adrenaline coach and April we haven't been acting like the best friends that we once were." Emma winced as she squirted some hand sanitizer into her hands, "I know that we arranged to be just friends for the moment."

"But that`s fine with me!" Will grinned "Actually I came for some advice. Figgins called me into his office this morning and said that if we don't win Regionals Glee is cut for good." He sighed running his hands through his hair. Emma gasped

"Those poor children!" she murmured to herself.

"He also mentioned about setting them a new task taking them out of their comfort zones maybe." Will leant back in the chair "I just can`t seem to think of anything they could come up with."

"Well what about picking a decade to start things off with like the 70s?" Emma replied. Will shook his head.

"No they would think that`s ancient!" he laughed. But then Will thought of something and his face lit up.

"I just thought of something" he replied standing up and moving towards the door "Thanks Em!" He grinned and walked out of the office closing the door behind him.

(It was the end of the school day and Mr. Schue had arranged an emergency Glee Club meeting to explain everything. Rachel was of course first bright and early, bringing Finn along with her, as the two of them had just started dating soon after Regionals. Tina and Artie were just behind them followed by Mercedes. Brittany and Santana followed the diva followed by the two football players Mike and Matt. The nine Glee Clubbers soon sat down and looked expectantly at Mr. Schue.)

"Who are we missing?" He glanced at Finn who shrugged.

"Mr. Schue Quinn said she would be a tiny bit late, she`s still experiencing problems." Rachel glanced at Will who nodded. Suddenly the door flew open and Kurt stood there panting.

"Mr. Schue I just had to check my hair in the mirror" Kurt replied panting.

"Kurt I`m sure your hair looks fine!" Will smiled not noticing the irony in his voice. Kurt scowled as he sat down next to Mercedes who patted his arm sympathetically. Will was about to speak when Puck wandered in followed by Quinn who looked as if she had been crying. They sat on the end of the row next to Mike and Matt.

"As I was saying this morning I had a meeting with Figgins like I do every term about the future of Glee Club. However today it's not such good news. We have to win Regionals this time which means we have to be on our game if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Will informed the group to groans.

"Mr. Schue how can we beat those stage hogs!" Mercedes crossed her arms in defiance

"We have to hope that one of them becomes ill" Tina replied.

"Rachel could give her sore throat to Jessie after last term!" Quinn replied cattily towards Rachel who gave the ex-cheerio a glare.

"I'm having nothing to do with that traitor" she muttered underneath her breath.

"Enough!" Will yelled which quietened the kids. "So Figgins explained that maybe we should take a different approach. So what I thought about doing, like in the spirit of Madonna last term, was taking a decade, pick songs, dress up and use cultural differences from it."

"So what`s the decade then?" Puck rolled his eyes putting an arm around Quinn. Will just raised an eyebrow as he pushed the board round which revealed **THE 80s** on it which drew some grins from Rachel, Finn and Kurt, but groans from Santana and Puck.

"Mr. Schue wasn't the 80s like ancient?" Santana rolled her eyes. Will ignored her comment and continued.

"This week your assignment is to pick a song on your own or as a group, that sums up the 80s. I guarantee that in a few weeks we should have a few songs perfect for Regionals". Will grinned rubbing his hands together while around the room Kurt and Mercedes had already joined up and were planning their song together. Kurt was complaining that some of the fashions in the eighties were totally hideous and should be burned altogether.

"What have you picked for your Glee Club assignment?" Rachel glanced at Finn who leant against her locker playing with a Rubix Cube. Finn shrugged,

"Haven't really thought about it" he murmured "I was going to team up with the rest of the guys like we did for the mashups. How do you complete these things?" Finn complained as Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Just make sure you aren't under the influence this time" she smiled as she straightened her red bow blouse. Finn smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"I have to go otherwise coach Tanaka will be wondering where I am" he smiled as he wandered down the corridor past the other students. Rachel grinned as she flipped her cell phone open but gasped as she read the message. It was from Jessie begging her to take him back.

"I can't" Rachel muttered "I'm with Finn now" as she began to lapse into a daydream. The first notes of Whitney Houston's 'How Will I know' began to play as Rachel imagined herself walking down the corridor of McKinley high.

"_There's a boy I know he`s the one I dream of" _

"_Looks into my eyes takes me to the clouds above" _

"_Ooh I lose control can't seem to get enough" _

"_When I wake from dreaming tell me is it really love" _

(Rachel paused for a moment to glance into Mr Schue`s Spanish class where Finn was glancing at the board confused)

"_How will I know" "How will I know" _

"_How will I know if he really loves me?" _

"_I say a prayer with every heartbeat" _

"_I fall in love whenever we meet" _

"_I'm asking you what you know about these things" _

(Rachel then stops at her locker and looks at the picture she had of Jessie which she ripped down in a rage after she found out his secret)

"_How will I know if he's thinking of me?" _

"_I try to phone but I'm too shy" _

"_Falling in love is all bitter sweet" _

"_This love is strong why do I feel weak"_

(Rachel then walks into the cafeteria and stands in the middle of it her head clasped)

"_Oh wake me I'm shaking wish I had you near me now" _

"_Said there's no mistaking what I feel is really love" _

"_How will I know if he really loves me?" _

"_I say a prayer with every heartbeat" _

"_I fall in love whenever we meet" _

"_I'm asking you what you know about these things" _

"_How will I know?" _

(Rachel then returns to where she was standing next to her locker and shakes her head. She then grabs her books and goes to her next lesson her head still fuzzy from thinking if she still had feelings for Jessie or if Finn was always the one for her.)

(Artie sighed as he threw a football towards Puck who caught it. They were all waiting for Finn and then they could get started in their glee club assignment.)

"Where is he?" Artie complained "This isn't like Finn he should be here by now."

"Well maybe he had other duties" Kurt muttered as he tossed his bangs "If you know what I mean." He gave a smirk just as the door flew open and Finn ran into the choir room.

"Sorry about that" Finn apologised "I just had to stop behind with Mrs Castle."

"Well Artie did a little research and we found out that one of the most popular bands of the 80s was a band called Duran Duran. We picked one of their songs called 'Rio' Matt explained to Finn who nodded.

"Sounds great!" Finn replied as Brad started to play the opening bars to 'Rio'.

_(F) Moving on the floor now babe you're a bird of paradise.  
Cherry ice cream smile I suppose it's very nice  
(P) With a step to your left and a flick to the right  
You catch that mirror way out west  
You know you're something special and you look like you're the best._

(All) Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand.  
Just like that river twisting through a dusty land.  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can  
Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande.

(P) I've seen you on the beach and I've seen you on T.V.  
Two, of a billion stars, it means so much to me  
Like a birthday or a pretty view  
But then I'm sure that you know it's just for you

(Ma)Hey now (wow), look at that. Did he really run you down?  
(Mi)At the end of the drive, the lawmen arrive you make me feel  
alive alive alive

(K )I'll take my chance 'cause luck is on my side  
(Ar)I tell you something I know what you're thinking  
I tell you something, I know what you're thinking

(All) Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand  
Just like that river twists across a dusty land.  
And when she shines she really shows you all she can.  
Oh Rio Rio dance across the Rio Grande  
Her name is Rio she don't need to understand  
I might find her if I'm looking like I can  
Oh Rio Rio hear them shout across the land  
From mountains in the North down to the Rio Grande

(All the guys started celebrating after Brad finished the last notes.)

"When Mr. Schue sees that we should be a shoo in for Regionals!" Finn exclaimed grinning. All the boys started nodding but what they didn't notice was Rachel standing at the window. Even though Finn was her boyfriend she still had that competitive edge and she didn't like losing.

(Santana and Brittney walked down the hallway towards the boy`s locker room. They had just been in a meeting with coach Sylvester who had basically told them that they had to choose between Glee or Cheerios. Santana was just about to stop at her locker when she noticed Mike and Matt heading their way.)

"Hey Matt" Santana greeted the footballer "Guess you had the same meeting that we did huh?" Santana crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Yeah" Matt nodded.

"Coach Tanaka was in such a foul mood" Puck piped up standing next to Mike. "Sometimes I don't know why he hates Mr. Schue so much. Anyway I said I would meet Quinn here." He tossed the football to Mike who caught it. As Puck headed in the opposite direction Brittany glanced at Santana.

"There was once a song in the 80s about making difficult choices it was called 'Making Your Mind Up'. We could do that for our Glee assignment" Brittany said dreamily.

"Britt that was about sex, trust me I should know!" Santana replied "But she does have a point I say we go for it!" she grinned as both Mike and Matt nodded at one another.)

(It was coming to the end of the week and both the girls and Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt had both been hard at work on their assignments. Finally Friday had come and Will was very excited to see what they had come up with. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt all stood in the middle of the choir room while the band started up the opening chords to 'Making Your Mind Up)

_(All)You gotta speed it up, and then you gotta slow it down  
Coz if you believe that our love can hit the top  
You gotta play around  
But soon you will find that there comes a time  
For making your mind up_

(M +Ma)You gotta turn it on, and then you gotta put it out  
You gotta be sure that it's something everybody's  
Gonna talk about  
Before you decide that the times arrived  
For making your mind up

(S+B)Don't let your indecision, take you from behind  
Trust your inner vision, don't let others change your mind

(All)And then you really gotta burn it up  
And make another fly by night  
Get a run for your money and take a chance  
And it'll turn out right  
And when you can see how it's gotta be  
You're making your mind up

(S+ B)Don't let your indecision, take you from behind  
Trust your inner vision, don't let others change your mind

(All)And now you really gotta speed it up, and then you gotta slow it down  
Coz if you believe that our love can hit the top  
You gotta play around  
But soon you will find that there comes a time  
For making your mind up

(All)And now you really gotta speed it up, and then you gotta slow it down  
Coz if you believe that our love can hit the top  
You gotta play around  
But soon you will find that there comes a time  
For making your mind up

(S)For making your mind up  
(B)For making your mind up  
(All)For making your mind up

(As they finished Mr. Schue applauded along with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie but the rest of the group just slowly clapped.)

"Santana and Brittany stay there because I think the girls have something that they want to show us" Mr .Schue grinned. Rachel jumped up off the seat followed by Quinn, Mercedes and Tina.

"Thank you now for our assignment we have decided to do a song from one of the first girl bands Bananrama and we have decided to do 'Venus'." Rachel grinned as the rest of the girls turned their backs as the opening bars started to play.

_(R)Goddess on the mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
(Q)The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name_

(All)She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

(Mer)Her weapons were her crystal eyes  
Making every man a man  
(T)Black as the dark night she was  
Got what no-one else had  
Wa!

(All)She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

(Sa)Goddess on the mountain top  
Burning like a silver flame  
(B)The summit of beauty and love  
And Venus was her name

(All)She's got it  
Yeah, baby, she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire  
Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
At your desire

(The boys looked dumbfounded as Mr .Schue stood up and applauded. Finn was going to but was stopped from a look from Puck.)

"Well done girls!" Will grinned "I think we might have our opening number for Regionals." He high fived Rachel as the girls squealed.

(Will walked down the corridor whistling 'Venus' as he did. He noticed that Emma's door was slightly ajar and he could hear her talking to somebody on the telephone. Will walked past as she put the phone down.)

"Em I just wanted to say that your idea worked!" Will grinned "I think the kids have really grasped the concept of the 80s and that I think I am going to do an assignment based on it and its all down to you."

"I don't think so" Emma blushed.

"Well it was your idea I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned as he wandered out of the office. Emma then picked the phone up again.

"Yeah sorry about that my friend just came in" she apologised. "Tomorrow night seven thirty will be great" she smiled as she put the phone down and squirted some more hand sanitizer. Meanwhile New Directions were practising their new number in the auditorium.

_(R ) Stars in your eyes, little one  
Where do you go to dream  
To a place, we all know  
The land of make believe_

(R + F)Shadows, tapping at your window  
Ghostly voices whisper will you come and play  
(Q + P)Not for all the tea in China  
Or the corn in Carolina  
Never, never ever  
They're running after you babe

(All)Run for the sun, little one  
You're an outlaw once again  
Time to change, Superman  
He'll be with us while he can  
In the land of make believe

(M + K)Something nasty in your garden's waiting  
Patiently, till it can have your heart  
(S)Try to go but it won't let you  
Don't you know it's out to get you running  
(B)Keep on running  
They're running after you babe

(All)Run for the sun, little one  
You're an outlaw once again  
Time to change, Superman  
He'll be with us while he can  
In the land of make believe

(R)Your world is turning  
From night to day  
Your dream is burning far, far away

(All)Into the blue  
You and I  
To the circus in the sky  
Captain Kids  
On the sand  
With the treasure close at hand  
In the land of make believe

In the land of make believe

(F)Run for the sun, little one  
You're an outlaw once again  
Time to change, Superman  
He'll be with us while he can  
In the land of make believe

(All)Run for the sun, little one  
You're an outlaw once again  
Time to change, Superman  
He'll be with us while he can  
In the land of make believe

(Will sat alone with the spotlight falling on New Directions when he knows that the spotlight could be falling on him too.)

I'd like to thank Bollyboos for being my beta it's very much appreciated. Next chapter shouldn't be too far as I'm not going on holiday for a while so I've got plenty of time.

**Chapter Two: Love Songs.**

**While Emma and Rachel fight love triangles, Quinn and Puck have to sort out the mess from the adoption of their baby. **


	2. Love songs

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music owned in this fanfic these all belong to their respective companies.

Ok... so no reviews. I'm slightly disappointed by that but I'm not going to hold chapters to ransom as that`s not who I am. All I ask is that if you do like it then please review as a review always brightens up my day. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. All betaness goes to bollyboos which I am very grateful. There will also be a few spoilers regarding the finale in this chapter so yeah sorry about that. I forgot to post the summary of the story beforehand as well so here it is!

Set just after season one ends. What happens when Figgins gives Will an ultimatum, send New Directions in a "new direction" or lose the club. What follows is given assignments set around 80s songs with plenty of love, angst and general Glee fun. Couples during the fanfiction include Wemma, Finchel, St Berry (Jessie/Rachel) Artina, Emma/Oc, Quick.

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Two: Love Songs.

(Rachel walked out of the ballet studio, with her bag slung over her shoulder she started walking down the corridor towards the choir room. Suddenly she stopped as she thought she heard a noise coming from behind the locker.)

"Hello!" she called out sharply, her curls drooping and her eyes darting towards the lockers. "I carry a rape whistle!" she called out but then mentally slapped herself as it reminded her of Jessie. However Rachel swore she could hear a laugh and it sounded like a male laugh. Rachel walked forward prepared to catch the person but was stopped by Finn coming out of Mr. Schue`s Spanish class.

"Rach are you ok?" Finn looked confused. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"I think I possibly may have" Rachel said weakly. Finn glanced at her but Rachel just shook her head and smiled at Finn. "Sorry I must have not have been doing my normal early morning workout properly and I must just feel faint." Noticing the look on Finn`s face Rachel`s eyes went wide.

"Oh no I`m fine now" she smiled "Nothing a few early nights and a run on my treadmill won't cure!" the brunette laughed slightly. Finn just smiled.

"Come on we better get to Glee otherwise Mr. Schue will be concerned and I don't even want to know what Kurt will think" he shuddered. Noticing the look on Rachel`s face Finn just sighed.

"Just been having a few problems with Kurt and his father moving in that`s all, but I`m cool with that now" Finn replied linking hands with Rachel as they headed into the choir room. They however didn't see the shadowy figure outside the school as he or she ducked down to avoid being caught. Finn and Rachel walked into the room. Mr. Schue was just finishing scribbling **"Love Songs"** on the board and raised an eyebrow as Finn and Rachel sat down next to Tina and Artie but didn't take things further.

"Ok so our assignment for this week based on the 80s will be "Love Songs". Mr. Schue broke out into a grin. As usual the girls grinned, Santana and Brittany high fived, and Puck pulled a face and held up his hand.

"Mr. Schue do we have to do all of this gushy romantic crap" Puck rolled his eyes "Puckzilla doesn't groove that way" he smirked glancing at Quinn who just gave him a glare.

"Actually Puck love songs aren't just designed to be romantic. Like we learnt a ballad is a story, so love song are stories as well but they don't have to be slow they can be fast, a country song and even some rap songs can be romantic as well!" Mr. Schue explained handing round pieces of paper.

"What like 'Bust a Move' Mr. Schue?" Artie smirked, the rest of the group laughed while Kurt hung his head disapprovingly.

"ABC?" Brittany said confused "I thought we were doing 80s songs not the alphabet?"

"That is a 80s band Brittany and I have chosen that to show that love songs can be up tempo. For your assignment this week I want you to find a love song and perform it. Now Finn would you take the lead on this one" Mr. Schue glanced at his main lead but Finn shook his head "What about you Puck?"

"I don't really groove disco" Puck smirked. Mr. Schue glanced around the room but they were staring at him and smirking. Mr. Schue sighed and glanced at Brad who nodded playing the opening bars.

_(W)__When your world is full of strange arrangements  
And gravity won't pull you through  
You know you're missing out on something  
Well that something depends on you  
All I'm saying, it takes a lot to love you  
All I'm doing, you know it's true  
All I mean now, there's one thing  
Yes one thing that turns this grey sky to blue_

(ND)That's the look, that's the look  
The look of love(x3)

_(Will then grabs Brittany, Mike and Matt and they proceed to dance)_

(W)When your girl has left you out on the pavement 

_(Girls) Goodbye  
Then your dreams fall apart at the seams  
Your reason for living's your reason for leaving  
Don't ask me what it means_

_(Finn then jumps up and joins the three already dancing)_

(F)Who's got the look? (W)I don't know the answer to that question  
(F)Where's the look? (W)If I knew I would tell you  
(F)What's the look?(W) Look for your information  
(W)Yes there's one thing, the one thing that still holds true  
(F)(What's that?)  


_(ND)That's the look, that's the look  
The look of love(x6)_

(W)If you judge a book by the cover,  
Then you'd judge the look by the lover  
I hope you'll soon recover,  
Me I go from one extreme to another

(F)And though my friends just might ask me  
They say "Finn maybe one day you'll find true love"  
I say "Maybe, there must be a solution  
To the one thing, the one thing, we can't find"

(ND)That's the look, that's the look  
The look of love  
That's the look, that's the look  
The look of love

_(The rest of New Directions then join Will, Finn, Brittany, Matt and Mike)_

(All)That's the look, that's the look  
Sisters and brothers  
Should help each other  
Oh, oh, oh  
Heavens above  
That's the look, that's the look, hip hip hooray, ay  
That's the look, that's the look, yippee ai yippee aiay  
That's the look, that's the look  
Be lucky in love  
Look of love 

(Rachel sat in the library looking through a music book for a love song that she could possibly sing to Finn for her assignment. Suddenly she screamed as the book got ripped out of her hands and the gap was filled by...)

"Jessie!" Rachel looked shocked but was also angry at the same time.

"I wondered when you weren't replying to my cell phone messages if you were ok" Jessie smiled. "But then I came to McKinley yesterday and saw you hung over Hudson." Jessie looked angry "I thought you would have had more class than that Rachel" he hissed. People turned to look around and tutted.

"Let`s take this somewhere quieter" Rachel murmured picking up her bag and smoothing her skirt down. The pair of them wandered out the door of the library and walked down the steps.

"Well?" Jessie crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Finn`s been a really good friend to me since you just walked away without so much of a goodbye. Then the next thing I know you were at Regionals performing Bohemian Rhapsody with Vocal Adrenaline!" Rachel glared at Jessie "Things kinda grew from there" she mumbled.

"Look I have to admit when I first met you I wasn't that interested and I was only using you as a decoy to spy and to also work on my acting skills. But as I got to know you and your dramas I found them endearing and cute. Truth be told I started falling for you" Jessie sighed "So then I knew I had to get away before hearts got broken for sure."

"I had no idea!" Rachel gasped "So your feelings were genuine from the start?" Jessie started singing softly to her

_(J)(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

(R)(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart

(J +R)And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

(J)Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

(R +J)_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

(J)Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart

"I guess that was our song" Jessie replied. "You have tomorrow to make your mind up."

(Jessie kisses Rachel then walks away into the dark leaving Rachel totally on her own. She bites her lip as she walks slowly in the opposite direction.)

(Quinn sat by the piano in the choir room, her notebook out, thinking of a good idea for her assignment. However she jumped as the door opened and Puck walked in.)

"Still working on the assignment?" Puck glanced at Quinn as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her at the piano. Quinn nodded brushing a strand of hair away.

"It's so tough" she sighed. "Plus I can't stop thinking about..." She placed her hand on her stomach and cocked her head to the side. "I didn't even say goodbye to her Puck!" she exclaimed fighting back the tears. "The nurses just took her away wrapped in a blanket to whoever was going to adopt her" she sobbed. Puck put an awkward arm around her as she sobbed. Quinn then lifted her head up tearstained but smiling.

"S-sorry" she hiccupped. "I just haven't had anyone to talk to about things. And I guess you`ve been going through something similar."

"Maybe" Puck shrugged, but what Quinn didn't know was that he had been hurting as much as she had but he didn't want to show his feelings. Suddenly Puck pushed his chair away and walked across to get his guitar. Quinn stared after him in confusion.

"What about for our assignment we sing a love song to Beth" Puck smiled. "And I have the perfect song" he replied as he strummed the guitar and the first chords of Guns and Roses "Sweet child of Mine" started to play.

_(P)She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

(P+Q)Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

(Q)She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

(P +Q)Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

(P +Q)Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine 

(Puck put the guitar down and turned to face Quinn who was smiling gently. She walked over to Puck and put her hand on his.)

"I know we will never forget Beth" Quinn said gently. "And maybe this will help us to forget about the adoption and strive to get our lives back on track." Quinn then gave Puck a kiss and walked out of the room leaving Puck alone a genuine smile this time instead of his usual smirk.

(Mercedes sighed as she stood by Kurt`s locker. He had promised her that they would work on their Glee Club assignment together but Kurt had something he needed to do first. Mercedes glanced as a blonde headed boy who looked exactly like Kurt opened his locker.)

"Hang on a minute this isn't your...!" Mercedes yelled but then glanced at the boy and realised it was Kurt! "KURT!" she yelled.

"Hello Mercedes" Kurt calmly replied. "I decided I would have a change in my hair colouring, and since the 80s were well known for their bleach bottled hair styles I thought I would attempt that."

"But doesn't Mrs. Hudson or your father mind?" Mercedes replied. He glanced at her and she knew what was coming next as she groaned "Hell to the no!" she sighed.

"Look dad won't mind and well, maybe he needs to notice me. After all he does spend an awful lot of time with Finn." Kurt narrowed his eyes and Mercedes knew that was a touchy subject as the duo carried on walking down the corridor.

"So what new idea have you got planned?" Kurt`s smooth voice carried down the corridor as Artie and Tina stopped mid way down.

"Isn't that Kurt?" Artie said slowly. Tina nodded and started laughing.

"It seems as if he`s taken this assignment a little too seriously!" Artie mused as Tina pushed him and they carried on to their next class.

(Emma sat at her desk looking through some S.A.T. papers gently rubbing some hand sanitizer in her palms. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the glass door Emma looked up to see Rachel standing there. Emma nodded with a smile and Rachel entered the office.)

"Miss Pilsbury I know I don't have an appointment but I really need to speak to somebody that isn't my two gay dads" Rachel replied desperately.

"Ok well what about Finn?" Emma smiled. She knew through Will, as the two of them were on friendly terms again, that they had started dating. However Rachel`s face drooped "Rachel?" Emma looked concerned.

"I can`t" Rachel mumbled. "It's Jessie. I dated him last semester before I found out he was just using me to gain information for Vocal Adrenaline as he was their lead singer. He found me again and told me that in fact he does have real feelings for me and he wants us to start dating again. However as you know I`m dating Finn now and I don't want to lose him again. So that`s the reason I can't tell Finn". Noticing the look on Emma`s face which was a mixture of confusion and pity Rachel sighed, "Let me tell it in song then" she replied. Rachel got a tape out of her skirt pocket and placed it in a cassette player that she must have magically got out of midair and the first few bars of Mica Paris "My Temptation" began to play.

_(R) Life is tough if you find you got it all and you're not satisfied  
People try to lead you astray  
But I ain't gonna fall for the games that they play  
I know of the danger  
I'm foolin' with strangers_

You  
You are my one temptation  
You  
You are the one I've no resistance to  
Yeah  
Honey  
It's you  
You are my one temptation

You give me the thrill that I'm addicted to  
You're my one temptation.  
You can look  
You can touch  
Nothing is free if you pay too much  
When there's talk on the street  
And the pressure is hot to want more than you got.  
I don't hear what they're saying  
Day out and day in

You  
You are my one temptation

You  
You are the one I've no resistance to.  
Nobody knows you are my one temptation  
You give me a thrill that I'm addicted to  
You're my one temptation

Nothing ever happens till you show your face around  
Can't let you see that you turn my world around  
My love lines grow and get too strong to say no

You  
You are my one temptation  
You  
You are the one I've no resistance to  
Yeah  
Honey  
It's you  
You are my one temptation

You give me the thrill that I'm addicted to  
You're my one temptation

(Emma nodded as Rachel finished the song and turned to face the guidance counsellor.)

"Rachel as you know your heart is gentle and if you mess around with it too much then it might be broke for good. But I know you are a smart girl and I know you will make the right decision somewhere down the line." Emma smiled at Rachel who nodded mouthed a thank you then left the room.

"Why can`t I take my own advice though?" Emma sighed as she rubbed some more hand sanitizer into her palms then jumped as the phone rang.

"Hello" Emma answered the phone then smiled as somebody spoke to her "I told you not to ring the school anybody could be listening in. But it's nice to speak to you, you should come in one day I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff members. I'll see you tonight bye."Emma then put the phone down and gave a contented sigh to herself.

(Finn stood by the lockers waiting for Rachel who appeared to be late. Suddenly he saw her walking towards him in what seemed like a rush.)

"Hey Rach!" He grinned at his girlfriend "Still on for bowling tonight then?"

"I can't Finn" Rachel sighed. "Shelby contacted me this morning saying she needs to speak to me about something, but another time." She smiled gently at Finn who nodded.

"Yeah sure" Finn mumbled sticking his hands in his pockets. "Look Rach if you're hiding something from me again I don't think I'll be able to forgive you after last time." He glanced at Rachel who nodded.

"But I`m not Finn" Rachel's face looked upset "You should know that by now. I only hid Jessie from you and the rest of the team because I knew how you would react and I was right. But me and you.." She grabbed Finn`s sleeve and smiled at him "We can be out and proud and in a way it makes the team better because our feelings will spread though the songs we sing." She smiled remembering how they performed "Faithfully" at Regionals and Finn nodded.

"Yeah" he nodded "Your right Rach I just guess after Jessie I got paranoid." He leant in and gave her a kiss but then broke it off after spotting Sue Sylvester walking down the corridor in a foul mood.

"I guess I better be heading to practise." Finn smiled goofily at Rachel then headed down the corridor. Rachel just leant against the locker sighing as the scene cut to New Directions performing 'Love Changes Everything'.

_(F)I was only seventeen  
when she looked at me that way  
seems like yesterday_

(R)I was only foolin' round  
but he stole my heart away  
I never been the same

(F+R)I have this strangest feeling  
like a raging fire it burns  
she left i cried for weeks and  
I can't forget her  
or the lesson that I learned

(All)Love changes changes everything  
love makes you fly, it can break your wings  
love changes changes everything  
love makes the rules, from fools to kings  
love changes, love changes everything

(R)Then the year went rollin' by  
I grew up and moved away  
Had to earn my pay  
Found another lover then  
but my heart is sad to say  
it only ended up the same way

(F)And I wondered was I destined to spend my life alone  
Oh girl you answered my question  
This time it`s working you`ve given me new hope

(All)Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings  
Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings  
Love changes, love changes everything

(F)I`ve seen the way love shakes ya makes ya break ya  
It`s got a power of its own

(All)Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes you fly it can break your wings  
Love changes, changes everything  
Love makes the rules from fools to kings  
Love changes, love changes everything

That`s the second chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry as well for it being mostly Finchel and St Berry but next chapter I'll try to make it more even. Don`t think I have anything else to add.

Chapter Three: Movies and Musicals.

After a touring company of Hairspray comes to Lima, Will sets New Directions the task of using musicals and movies from the 80s as their assignment. Meanwhile Finn gets more suspicious that Rachel isn't telling the truth and Will learns about Emma`s disappearance over the summer months.


	3. Movies and musicals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic these all belong to their respective companies. However I do own Carrie and her dance troupe and Melaine.

Since I updated I received 2 reviews so thanks for reviewing it`s very much appreciated. There`s a small spoiler involving Emma which some people may know about. On the other hand some people might not know so if you're confused about it just ask in your review or send an email. Anyway hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Three: Movies and Musicals!

(Will headed down the corridor leading to Figgins office having just left his Spanish class doing a test. He wondered what Figgins wanted as he hadn't been told of any Glee Club members getting into any trouble recently. Will opened the glass door of Figgins office and was surprised to see a dark headed female sitting in front of Figgins desk.)

"Oh hey Schue" Figgins grinned holding out a hand which Will took and shook. "Let me introduce you to Carrie Williams. She is in charge of a Hairspray dance troupe which is just currently touring America, but has very kindly come to McKinley High as she was once a student here. I told her about your 80s assignment in the Glee Club and she seemed very keen to help." He grinned at Carrie but she was just busy staring at Will.

"Will Schuester" she breathed out walking up to Will who looked slightly confused. "Maybe you remember me as Caroline Windsor we were in the same year. I was Terri Delmantos best friend." She cocked her head to one side as Will started to nod his head.

"Of course" he exclaimed grinning. "You were in the Glee Club as well. You used to get all the solos with Bryan." Carrie nodded and smiled.

"Well there was somebody else I wanted to sing with." Carrie replied blushing but was interrupted by Figgins.

"Schue, Carrie I'm sure the school reunion can carry on later, but the reason I invited Carrie here was for her to ask you something." Figgins glanced at Carrie who nodded.

"Oh yeah" she smiled. "I wanted to ask you Will if me and my dance troupe could come in and perform a few routines from Hairspray. I know that the Glee Club has an assignment to sing songs from the 80s, and I know that Hairspray is a 80s film so it could fit in with the theme..." she trailed off nervously as Will stood up and nodded.

"That`s a great idea Carrie" he replied. "Can you stop by the end of the week with your dance troupe? I'll run the idea through the kids and let you know. I have to go now." He nodded at Figgins who nodded back as he opened Figgins office door and walked briskly out, leaving Carrie and Figgins alone.

(Rachel wandered into the auditorium of Vocal Adrenaline where Shelby was commanding them in their next performance. Rachel sneaked in behind Shelby who was pointing at one of the dancers who was stood next to Jessie.)

"Right I want lots of energy from this performance. I want to see your show faces. Look at Jessie." She glanced at her star performer who grinned stretching his face. The rest of Vocal Adrenaline clapped slowly as Jessie went back to his place and the opening bars of 'The Power of Love' began to play.

_(Jessie)__The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling that's the power of love_

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
Power of love that keeps you home at night

(All)You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love

(Jessie)First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
That's the power makes the world go'round

And it don't take money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life

(All)They say that all in love is fair  
Yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
When it gets hold of you  
And with a little help from above  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
Hmmm

It don't take money and it don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
You won't feel nothin' till you feel  
You feel the power, just the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
Feel the power of love

(Shelby stands up and applauds nodding.)

"That`s more like it" she replies. "Now go and get a drink." She scowls as the performers wander off complaining. Shelby sighs and is about to start filling in a form, when she notices Rachel standing next to her.

"Rachel?" she says surprised. "I thought we weren't going to see each other again."

"I know" Rachel nodded. "But I just wanted to see you again that`s all. I hope you understand." Shelby was about to add something else when Jessie appeared at the back door. Rachel stood up and glanced at Shelby.

"I have to go now" she replied. Rachel walked to the door where Jessie looked at her curiously.

"I just wanted to see her that's all" she pouted. Jessie knew that Shelby was her mother, but Rachel didn't know about the plot that Jessie was involved in.

"I know" he nodded. "Look I`m glad I caught you, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to breadsticks for a meal?" He glanced at Rachel who nodded.

"Sure" she smiled, as Jessie walked away towards wherever he was going. Rachel leant against the door frame and sighed to herself.

(Will scribbled something on the board then turned around to face the group who were all either busy talking to themselves or to each other.)

"Excuse me" Will said patently tapping his foot as he did so "Hello!" He shouted a little bit louder but the talking continued so they couldn't hear Will. Suddenly there was a piercing whistle and Will turned around to see Finn glaring at the group.

"I think Mr. Schue wants to speak to us" Finn replied glancing at Will who nodded.

"Thanks Finn" he replied. "Now I am very excited. I'm happy to announce that we have a celebrity coming to speak to us."

"Is it Lady Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed excitement spreading in his eyes.

"Nah it'd be Beyonce of course" Mercedes grinned.

"I'd like to see Shakira up there" Puck grinned. "She`s one hot..." he started to say but was silenced by a glare from Quinn.

"Guys it isn't any of those celebrities" Will replied laughing. "It's the Hairspray Dance Group." He smiled producing a leaflet from his back pocket. The group submerged into silence until Artie lifted up his hand.

"Mr .Schue none of us have actually heard of this dance troupe" Artie replied quietly. Rachel and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Well the leader is one of my old school friends so I think you should give her a chance." Will crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Sorry Mr. Schue" Quinn fake pouted as the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"That`s ok" Will smiled. "So for your assignment this week I want you to find a 80s musical or film and perform one of the songs from it. Hairspray can be counted, because even though most of the songs are from the recent movie, the original movie came out in the 80s. Miss. Williams and her dance troupe will be appearing on Friday, and we will also be doing a performance as well." Will clasped his hands together in excitement just as the bell rang and the Glee Clubbers left the room. Only Finn was left in the room as he had Spanish with Will straight after lunch.

"Hey Mr. Schue?" Finn glanced at his teacher as he picked up some sheet music. "I just wanted to ask you about Rachel. She seems really distant like the time last semester when she was going out with Jessie and wasn't telling us."

"Finn, I`m not going to Carmel High again not what happened last time" Will rubbed his head.

"No I don't mean that" Finn replied. "I know she`s sticking with me, Jessie disappeared after what happened at Regionals so we don't need to worry about him. I just want you to keep an eye on her, I guess I`m just worried about her that's all." Finn sighed and Will felt his concern.

"Sure Finn" he nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Rachel for you. Come on or we will both be late" he laughed as they both left the choir room.

(Quinn leant against the lockers as everyone went about their daily business. Suddenly her books went flying out of her hands, and as Quinn bent down to pick them up she looked straight in the face of the new Cheerio captain Melaine. Quinn assumed it was she who had pushed her books.)

"Hey twinkle toes" Melaine smirked. "I saw you talking with Miss. Sylvester the other day but I have to say there`s no way you will get back in the Cheerios, once a loser always a loser!" The blonde smirked as she strode away confidently. Quinn sighed as she placed her books by her locker and looked upset just as Mercedes came round the corner.

"Hey girl" she glanced at Quinn who sniffed. "What`s wrong?" she looked at Quinn who sighed

"Just Mel trying to cause trouble again" she murmured. Mercedes looked confused.

"She`s the new Cheerio captain, the one who replaced me when I got kicked off by Miss Sylvester. She`s Just trying to show she`s better than me that`s all" Quinn sighed.

"Now you listen to me" Mercedes said angrily. "Nobody messes with Quinn Fabray and gets away with it. She might be the new kid in town but you have been around a lot longer than her." Suddenly the music to 'The New Girl in Town' started to play and Santana and Brittany came out of nowhere and stood with Quinn.

_(S+ B + Q)Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl in Town_

(Q)Who just came on the scene

(S +B + Q)The New Girl in Town

(Q)Can't be more than sixteen

_(S+ B + Q)And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The New Girl in Town_

(S)Seems to dance on air  


_(S +B + Q)The New Girl in Town  
_

_(B)She's got the coolest hair (Quinn shoots her a glare)_

(S +B + Q)You better tell the homecoming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna lose it to  
The New Girl in Town

(S + B)She's hip, she's cool

(Q)I'm gonna get her after school

(S + B)And yet we'd like to be like her  
'Cause she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer  


_(Mercedes) Ladies step aside_

(M)The New Girl in Town  
_Has my guy on a string_

_The New Girl in Town__  
Hey look she's wearing his ring  
I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo_

(S)Cause he wants to rendezvous  
(B)With the new girl  
(Q)We're kinda sad and blue  
Yes it's true  
_We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl in Town  
The New Girl in Town_

(The music stops as the four girls stop as everyone else goes on their daily business. Santana and Brittany slope off leaving Quinn and Mercedes alone. Suddenly they spot Mel walking down the corridor with Puck.)

"Im gonna get Puck for this" Quinn growls.

"Looks like he hasn`t changed after all" Mercedes says softly. "We better get to class" she replies as the two girls walk slowly away.

(Will sits at his desk in his office marking some Spanish papers. He sighs as one of the Cheerios looks like she has only filled her name in yet again. Will scribbles the mark down and is about to move onto the next paper when there is a sharp knock at the door.)

"Come in" he calls and is surprised to see Emma standing there. She smiles gently

"Hi Will" she replies standing at the door. "I only came to tell you something so I won't come in."

"No do" Will replies pulling out the chair for her. "I haven't spoken to you in such a long time not since well you know..." He grimaces remembering the scene in the faculty lounge "But I did deserve that" he replies. Emma smiles and Will smiles back too because it's been such a long time since they have been able to talk like this. Emma rubbed some hand sanitizer in her palms as Will finished marking yet another paper, this time Finn`s.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me" Will asked.

"Oh gosh yeah well what I wanted to tell you was that I'm..." Emma couldn't get the next words out of her mouth before another knock was heard on the door.

"I`m sorry" Will apologised to Emma before saying "Come in" again. The door opened and Will was surprised to see Carrie standing there.

"Will I was only passing so I, oh I didn't realise you had company." Carrie looked surprised as she saw Emma.

"Carrie this is Emma Pilsbury one of my good friends. Emma this is Carrie, who I was telling you about beforehand. She`s the leader of the Hairspray Dance Troupe who are coming to dance for the Glee Club later this week." Will grinned at the two women. Emma smiled but the look on her face was telling a different story.

"Gosh Will its wonderful what you do for the kids. Let`s hope she`s not another April!" Emma replied standing up. "I'll see you at lunch" she replied opening the door and walking out. Carrie looked confused as she sat in Emma`s chair.

"Did she just say April, our April the April who was in our Glee Club?" Carrie said getting faster with every word.

"Yeah its' a long story Carrie and I have papers to mark so whatever it is you came to tell me can it be quick" Will snapped. Carrie looked surprised but outlined her plan for the dance troupe.

"_If I didn't know any better I would say that Will and Emma had feelings for one another or did have feelings but something happened. Maybe I should investigate" _Carrie thought to herself.

(Kurt, Brittany and Artie wandered into the choir room where Mike, Matt and Santana were sitting talking among themselves.)

"Whatcha doing?" Artie glanced at Mike and Matt who just shrugged.

"We came in here to do our 80s movie song" Kurt gave a sharp glance to Brittany. "But don't blame me for choosing the song it was Brittany's idea"

"We chose Ghostbusters!" Brittany grinned at Santana who gave her a friend a weird look "Wanna see?"

"Sure" Santana nodded, placing the nail varnish on the floor as Kurt got into position. Brittany wheeled Artie in the middle and got into position next to him.

_(A)If there's something strange  
In your neighborhood  
Who you gonna call  
(K + B)(Ghostbusters)  
(B)If there's something weird  
And it don't look good  
Who you gonna call  
(K + A)(Ghostbusters)_

(K+ B +A)I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

(B)If you're seeing things  
Running through your head  
Who can you call  
(K + A)(Ghostbusters)  
(K)An invisible man  
Sleeping in your bed  
Oh, who you gonna call  
(B + A)(Ghostbusters)

(K +B + A)I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

(A)Who you gonna call  
(K + B)(Ghostbusters)  
(A)If you're all alone  
Pick up the phone  
And call  
(B + K)(Ghostbusters)

(A)I ain't afraid of no ghost  
(K)I hear it likes the girls  
(B)I ain't afraid of no ghost  
(A+ B + K)Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

(A +B + K)Who you gonna call  
(Ghostbusters)  
If you've had a dose  
Of a freaky ghost  
Maybe you'd better call  
(Ghostbusters)

(A)Let me tell you something  
Bustin' makes me feel good

(B + K)I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost

( B +K + A)Don't get caught alone, oh no  
(Ghostbusters)  
When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call  
(Ghostbusters)  
Ow

Who you gonna call  
(Ghostbusters)  
Who you gonna call  
(Ghostbusters)  
Ah, I think you better call  
(Ghostbusters)...

(Artie, Kurt and Brittany stop for breath while Santana, Mike and Matt just look at them blankly.)

(Rachel slouched in her chair as Jessie scanned though the menu. She was worried that somebody from New Directions would see her and therefore tell Finn, and that would mean game over for their relationship.)

"Calm down" Jessie glanced at Rachel. "You're not ashamed of coming on a date with me the great Jessie St. James" he smirked and Rachel glared at him.

"It's not a date I just agreed to come along as friends, I wouldn't date you ever after what you did to me" Rachel raised her voice. Across the room Brittany and Santana were also on a date. Brittany had said that there was a mouse in her food so the waitress had gone back to re order. They both overheard Rachel.

"Isn`t that Rachel?" Brittany said confused. "I thought she was dating Finn?"

"She is" Santana growled, "But looks like she`s going to bat for the different team again."

"I thought that was us" Brittany said confused. "Isn`t that what Jacob put in his newsletter"

"That`s a totally different idea" Santana looked exasperated at Brittany. "Now give me your cell phone." Confused Brittany handed Santana the phone and Santana flipped it to the video part and started to zoom in on Jessie and Rachel. Once Santana was sure she had enough video footage she flipped the phone shut.

"Tomorrow we go and upload this onto a video cassette then show Finn how two faced his girlfriend really is!" Santana smirked to herself while sipping from her glass.

(Meanwhile in a dingy bar the other side of town Carrie and Will were having a drink together and discussing their Glee Club days.)

"Yeah Bryan came last term, tried to shut the Glee Club down" Will explained. "He`s in Les Mis now. I tried to audition too but decided what with Glee Club and teaching I had too much work on." Will decided to hide the fact about Bryan threatening to shut it down and Will giving the main part to him.

"Shame" Carrie said sympathetically "I could have seen you as the main lead in Les Mis." She swatted Will`s arm as he blushed. "So see anything of Terri? We kinda lost touch after high school. I mean I know you two dated, but people lose contact after high school or split up."

"Yeah" Will nodded slowly "I married her" he replied. Carrie`s reaction was the same as Bryan's although she didn't spit her drink out like Bryan did. "But we got divorced a few weeks ago the paper work came through and now I`m a single man again."

"Why did you divorce?" Carrie`s brown eyes glanced at Will who shrugged.

"Wanted different things I suppose." Will took another sip of his beer not wanting to tell the truth to Terri`s ex friend. If Terri wanted to tell Carrie then that was her own decision Will thought. Both sat in silence mulling over Will`s surprise announcement. Carrie then turned to face Will slightly blushing

"Speaking of confessions I kinda have one myself" she replied fiddling with the hem of her jacket. "You know when I said in Figgins office that I didn't want to sing with Bryan because I had my eyes set on somebody else." Will nodded. "Well that person was you Will" Carrie smiled "I kinda had a crush on you back in high school but, because I was quite shy I never got the courage then. Though I sure didn't act shy in Glee I guess that was just a cover up." Before Will had time to digest the information Carrie leaned over and slightly kissed Will who jumped back shocked.

"Carrie!" Will exclaimed shocked.

"Sorry" Carrie shrank back "I'm not normally like this I just thought since you aren't dating at the moment we maybe had a chance."

"I kinda have my eyes on somebody at the moment though" Will locked eyes with Carrie who nodded.

"It's the ginger haired guidance counsellor that was in your office yesterday isn't it?" Carrie nodded "I thought I could sense something bouncing off you two. But if you like her that much why don't you ask her out both of you are single?" she looked at Will who nodded as in answer to her question.

"It`s complicated" Will sighed. "We started dating just after I split up from Terri but things moved way too fast so I cooled things off, just until me and Terri were divorced. But then she found out I kissed another woman and she mentioned April because she found out I slept with her." Carrie looked shocked. "Not _'slept'_ with her she just wanted some company but we did share the same bed yes, but nothing happened!" Will sighed. "So Emma broke things off and she wouldn't even talk to me for ages but then after New Directions lost Regionals Emma agreed just to stay friends. But I can't stop thinking about her and what a fool I've been."

"Why don't you just tell her out straight" Carrie replied. "I know you might think you are rushing things but it seems to me that she wants this just as much as you do." Will nodded

"Ok " he replied "I'll go and see her tomorrow after Glee and tell her out straight." Will smiled "Thanks Carrie" he smiled as he polished off his drink. "I better go after all it is a school night" he replied as he slipped on his jacket leaving Carrie alone at the bar.

"Bye Will" she replied sadly polishing off her drink and leaving her tab at the bar. She got out her cellphone and rang a cab firm to take her to the hotel she and the dance troupe were stopping at.

(Carrie`s dance troupe had just finished performing 'Run and Tell That' and the Glee Clubbers politely clapped although Puck was trying to sneak a look at one of the female dancers throughout the performance but Carrie shot him a disapproving look. She was sat on the other side of the room alongside Will but both kept their distance after the events of the previous night.)

"That was great guys" Will grinned "Now let's show our performance!" The Glee clubbers all got up and stood in the middle of the room while Brad played the first notes of 'You Can't Stop the beat'

_(R)You can't stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But i just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

(R + F)Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You I can wonder if you wanna  
But never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

(K)You can't stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a Christmas ham  
so if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!

(All)Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

_(As the instrumental kicks in Will sneaks a look at Carrie who`s grinning broadly. She then however stops when she spots Will and crosses her arms just as Mercedes steps into the middle.)_

_(M)Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat_

(All)Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop this paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

(Carrie stands up and wildly applauds followed by the rest of the dance troupe. Her eyes fill with tears and she mouths a thank you to Will who just smiles gently. The rest of New Directions just stand in the middle of the room open mouthed.)

(Will strides towards Emma`s office, Carrie`s words from the previous night still ringing in his ears. He knocks sharply on the door and hears a "come in". Will opens the door and sees Emma dusting.)

"Oh hi Will" Emma replies. "Look I`m sorry about the previous day I just don't know what came over me." Will laughs.

"That?" he says puzzled then remembers Emma`s outburst in his office to Carrie "Oh that`s ancient history" he smiles. "Look Emma I have something to tell you and I don't think it can wait any longer..."

"I have something to say as well" Emma interrupts. She turns to face Will and says softly "I have decided to start dating again."

"What?" Will chokes just making sure that he heard right "Since when?"

"It's only been since after Regionals that we started dating but when I wasn't around last semester I started talking to him about my problems and we kinda got close. I wanted to tell you because well you're my best friend and I didn't want you to hear from, well Sue or another teacher. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Emma smiled and Will could feel his heart breaking.

"Just that the board agreed us to go to Regionals again this term" he replied "Because there wasn't that many schools applied for Sectionals they said we could have a second chance. I better go Carrie`s waiting for me" he replied. "But yeah it's great that your dating again." Will put on a fake smile and closed her office door. He walked down the corridor towards his office before closing the door and leaning against it breathing heavily. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carrie opened it.

"I just came to say goodbye. Me and the dance troupe are just leaving..." she trailed off as she noticed Will`s actions. "What happened?" Carrie said softly.

"It's too late" Will mumbled lifting his head. "She`s got somebody else now and it all started because of my actions last term. I pushed her away!"

"Well that`s not the Will Schuester I knew" Carrie scoffed. "You need to show Emma that you're the guy for her. Fight for her" she smiled and Will nodded.

"Your right" Will nodded. "Moping around here isn't going to change things while some guy is out charming her. Thanks Carrie" he smiled and Carrie blushed.

"I better go" she replied closing the door and Will sighed. It then cuts to Rachel in the auditorium singing Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath my wings" from the film Beaches.

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._  
_

(As Rachel starts to sing the 2nd verse the door flies open and Brad stops the piano. Finn strides up to Rachel and shoves the video in her face.)

"I never thought you would lie to me again!" he says quietly "But I know that I was wrong."

"W-what" Rachel says confused. Finn just sighs and walks across to where a T.V. and video were kept to watch past performances on. Finn slid the video into the cassette player and watched as the scene came on. It was at Breadsticks and showed Jessie and Rachel together. Finn stared at Rachel who just shook her head silently sobbing. Finn then stopped the tape, took it out, and glowered at Rachel.

"Wait Finn it was nothing it was just a friendly meal. Finn!" Rachel yelled as Finn walked out of the auditorium. Rachel just sat on one of the chairs and silently sobbed not knowing that Sue was watching them. The Cheerio coach just smirked as she walked out of the auditorium leaving Rachel alone sobbing.

I think you can guess what the spoiler is. Things are kicking off now. Any questions and comments please review and I'll get back to them as soon as I can.

**Chapter Four: Boys vs. Girls**

**With tensions rife between New Directions Will decides to set them another competition similar to the mash ups, but is this the best idea at this present time? Meanwhile Will meets Emma`s new man but does he have an hidden agenda and Santana tries to get back together with Finn after the Rachel revelation. **


	4. Boys v girls!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic these all belong to their respective companies. I only own Carrie and the dance troupe.

Hi everyone and thanks for all the reviews I have been getting. First things first this story is now AU after the events of the finale i.e. New Directions not placing where I put them 2nd, I think they should have come 2nd but I'm not the writer. Also the two kisses, the Rachel/Finn one did happen and Finn did say I love you to Rachel, but the Wemma events did not happen. However Will was going to say I love you to Emma last chapter just before she said about her new love which kinda freaked me out as I didn't read any spoilers for the finale. I am a Wemma fan but for the concept of this story they didn't. I apologise for any confusion this may give and hope you enjoy the next chapter

Glee back to the 80s!

Chapter Four: Boys v. Girls!

(Will stumbled out of bed as he glanced wearily at the clock. It was 6am and his alarm hadn't gone off yet as the doorbell rang and rang.)

"Ok I'm coming!" Will yelled crossly as he threw a bathrobe on and opened the door to see Carrie standing there blinking as the light hit her eyes "Carrie?" Will said surprised.

"I just came to see if you were ok" Carrie said concerned, "Me and the dance troupe are going home today but I wanted to just come round..." she trailed off as Will hit his head on the dining table and sighed.

"I haven't even met the guy yet and already he`s all Emma talks about whenever I go into her office." Will sighed as he took one of the cups of coffee Carrie brought and drank it "I mean its Carl. This Carl that he`s a dentist you know" he glanced at Carrie raising an eyebrow. Carrie smiled amusedly as she sipped her own coffee.

"Well, play him at his own game" Carrie replied. "Use your strengths to win Emma back, sing to her maybe" she murmured blushing slightly. Will nodded.

"I just don't want to pressure her especially if she`s in another relationship" he added as he wandered into the bedroom closing the door behind him Carrie could still hear him. "I mean with the Glee Club as well, Rachel and Finn splitting up, and the rest of the members having problems it's just tore the club apart" he opened the door dressed in a shirt, trousers and a tie. "If we're to beat the other teams at Regionals were gonna have to be on our game."

"Well what about a competition of sorts" Carrie replied as Will checked his hair in the mirror. "When the dance troupe has problems I know that a bit of good healthy competition does them good" she smiled as Will nodded remembering something. He grabbed his bag from the table and walked towards the front door.

"That`s great Carrie but I really have to go" Will replied. "I'll be in touch" he smiled as he closed the door behind him. Carrie sighed as she sat down at the table and then after a few minutes decided to leave his flat closing the door behind her as she did so.

(Finn walked down the corridor still upset from what happened with Rachel during the week and even Kurt`s attempts to cheer him up didn't work. He stopped by his locker and was surprised to see Santana there fluttering her eyelashes.)

"Hey Finn" Santana replied standing in front of him so that he couldn't get to his locker. "So I heard on the grapevine that you and Rachel split up. Am I correct?"

"Well" Finn shrugged "We kinda..." Finn started to say but was interrupted by Santana.

"A shrug in my book makes a yes" Santana flipped her hair and smiled. "So what about going out Saturday night. Breadsticks?" she replied. Finn was about to slam his locker and ignore the Cheerio when he saw Rachel standing outside the choir room door waiting to go into Glee Club. Finn clenched his fist and thoughts came back to him when he told Rachel at Regionals that he loved her. Now that seemed like a lifetime away.

"Ok" Finn replied smiling. Santana's face dropped as she expected him to say no. "I'll pick you up at 7" Finn said as he closed the locker and walked towards the choir room. Walking through the door he sat at the opposite end to Rachel who was sat between Tina and Mercedes. Most of the boys apart from Kurt were sat next to one another, while the girls sat with each other apart from Santana who sat next to Brittany at the other end of the room. Will then entered the choir room and stared round at the kids.

"Come on now guys I know there`s been a bit of tension in the air but surely we can get along for the sake of Glee" he grinned but the kids just shook their heads. Will then sat down and sighed "Ok then who like to go first." Quinn then stuck up her hand and glanced straight at Will who nodded.

"He cheated with the new girl" Quinn crossed her arms and glared at Puck who smirked.

"Can't help it if I`m a stud can I" Puck replied.

"Artie offended me again!" Tina replied huffily. "Said I needed a new fashion sense, look who`s talking!" she glared at Artie who glared straight back.

"Jacob said that I was weird" Brittany whispered. The whole group including Will stared at her "What?" she said confused "He did!"

"Brittany, Jacob isn't even in the Glee Club" Santana said exasperated. "And there are some people who should learn that you should know when you're onto a good thing!" She glared at Rachel who just looked confused.

"There are also some people who should know when they are telling the truth!" Rachel yelled glancing across at Finn. She was about to go across to him when Will pulled her back and glared at the group.

"So what you are saying with the exception of Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany..." Will rolled his eyes "...That the rest of you have some sort of problem with each other". He looked round the room concerned as they started nodding "We can't have this guys not with Regionals on the way!" Will walked toward the board and scribbled **'Competition'** on the board causing some strange looks between the kids. Rachel then lifted up her hand and smiled.

"Mr. Schue didn't we do this last semester" Rachel placed her hands on her knees and smirked. The rest of the group started nodding.

"Yes Rachel we did but I felt that with the tension in the camp a bit of competition might buck up your ideas and give you a reality check. So with the idea of the 80s I'm going to split you into 2 groups, boys and girls, yes Kurt and that means you will be with the boys again." Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Will quickly carried on as Mercedes patted his hand sympathetically. "And there will be another celebrity judge, as to quote you Rachel my gender makes me biased." The group started laughing as Rachel thinned her lips sulking. The bell then went for lunch as the group headed out of the room.

"I bet I know who the celebrity judge will be" Rachel smiled. Quinn and Mercedes looked confused

"How do you know that girl?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Oh" Rachel had an air of mystery around her. "Just call me Carrie" she grinned as she opened her locker.

"This sucks!" Finn announced sitting on the seat with the drums. "I mean there must be some reason why we must be fighting with the girls all at the same time!"

"I haven't argued with Quinn, she just can't understand that I can't be with just one girl at the same time. Just because we had a kid..." Puck trailed off as he saw Artie and Kurt glaring at him.

"At least I have a valid reason for Tina being mad at me" Artie said softly.

"And I have to agree with the girls the only reason I`m stuck with you is because Mr. Schue put me with you again!" Kurt flipped his bangs. Matt and Mike both nodded.

"We need to sort things out" Artie said quietly.

"Well maybe we could win the girls back with our song" Puck mumbled. Suddenly Finn stood up and whispered something to Brad before handing sheet music out. The band then started playing Bon Jovi's 'You Give Love a Bad Name'.

_(All)Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name_

(Finn)An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
(Puck)Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free

(All)Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
(Artie)Oh! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

(All)Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
Hey, you give love a bad name

(Artie)Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

(Finn)Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

(All)Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
You give love, oh!

(Finn)Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
(Puck)I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)

(All)Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)

(Finn)You give love  
You give love  
(Bad name)  
(Puck)You give love  
You give love  
(Bad name)

(Artie)You give love  
You give love  
(Bad name)  
(All)You give love  
You give love

(The boys stopped as they glanced around at Finn)

"Maybe we shouldn't sing this after all" Finn replied confused.

"Any other bright ideas" Kurt drawled as the rest of the boys just stood in silence.

(Will knocked sharply on Emma's office door as the guidance counsellor called for him to come in. He would have eaten in the faculty lounge but since the "slut" incident Will had preferred to eat his lunch either in his office or in the choir room. However he had a different agenda today.)

"Will, hi" Emma said puzzled as she shuffled some papers. "Oh lunch" she smiled as she noticed the wrapped up packaging in Wills hands.

"Yeah it kinda gets lonely on your own and it's nice to just share lunch with a friend" Will smiled. Emma glanced down at the table slightly embarrassed. "I don't want anything else, just to be friends I know you're going out with Carl now but I don't want to lose your friendship either."

"Yeah f-friends is good" Emma nodded smiling. "Carl was going to meet me today but he got an appointment so he couldn't. I like you two to meet."

"Emma there was one thing I wanted to ask you though" Will hurried along as he didn't want to hear about Carl. "I was thinking about doing a competition like I did with the mash-ups, but then we all know how that ended up." You were the celebrity judge then and well I want you to be the judge again."

"Will I don't know" Emma trailed off.

"You're the only one who knows the kids inside out just as much as I do and it would just be watch the performances and then leave. It's tomorrow so you could schedule your appointments around it. Please?" Will put his best puppy dog face on and Emma sighed.

"Ok but only just this once" she replied. Will grinned and stood up.

"Thanks Em" he replied and Emma started to blush her gaze creeping towards Will. He then left the office and Emma shook herself as if she was in a trance.

"Get a grip Em beside, you are with Carl now and the way he treated you he's lucky you stayed friends with you" she scolded herself. It was what her therapist had taught her to do. Meanwhile Will did a fist pump in happiness and walked down the corridor towards his Spanish class passing Finn on the way who stared at his teacher in confusion.

(During lunch the girls had decided to try and rehearse their song. They had chosen The Bangles 'Walk Like an Egyptian'.)

_(R)All the old paintings on the tombs  
They do the sand dance don't you know  
If they move too quick (oh whey oh)  
They're falling down like a domino_

(Q)All the bazaar men by the Nile  
They got the money on a bet  
Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)  
They snap their teeth on your cigarette

(R)Foreign types with the hookah pipes say  
Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh  
Walk like an Egyptian

(Suddenly Mercedes waves her hands which makes the band stop. Rachel and Quinn look at Mercedes confused.)

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yells. "We need a song that features all of us, not just you or Quinn on it."

"Well how are we supposed to win then?" Rachel crossed her arms in annoyance. "Anyone else got any better ideas?"

"Actually..." Tina replies from her corner of the room "...I thought of maybe doing The Pointer Sisters 'I'm so excited', that way all of us will be able to sing and we might have a chance at beating the boys."

"That`s a great idea Tina" Quinn smiles warmly. Even Rachel nodded.

"We only have today to work on it so we should meet up after school in the choir room and practice." All the girls nod as their plan starts to take shape.

(Quinn wandered down the hallway looking for Mercedes who she had arranged to meet to go through her solo. Suddenly she paused as she saw Puck walking the opposite way. She ran up to him and dragged him into a corner.)

"What do you think you're doing!" Quinn yelled "Making out with Mel in front of me!"

"You know that I can't be cornered" Puck replied. "Beside you haven't made out with me since you know" he smirked. Quinn was about to hit him when Puck spoke again "Beside I've found out who got Beth. You know that woman who was speaking to us in the delivery room?"

"The director well, ex director of Vocal Adrenaline" Quinn replied nodding.

"Well I did some detective work and it turns out she adopted Beth. I rang her up and after a bit of persuading she said you can see her if you want?" Puck glanced at Quinn as it looked as if she was crying but she was shaking her head.

"I, I can't" she hiccupped. "I just want to get on with my life now. But thanks for finding out for me" she replies as she walks away still crying, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

(Both the boys and the girls were sat in the choir room discussing who the celebrity judge would be. The boys were dressed in leather jackets and jeans while the girls had flowery dresses on.)

"Imagine if it was Miss. Sylvester" Artie laughed before Santana, Brittany and Kurt gave him a glare.

"Rachel says she knows who it is" Mercedes announced. Everyone turned around to face Rachel.

"I know you said you were psychic Berry but this is taking things too far" Puck rolled his eyes,

"Let her speak" Finn said quietly. Both Rachel and Santana looked shocked one out of jealousy and the other pleased.

"Well you know that woman who came last week with her dance troupe, Carrie was it" Rachel paused for a moment while the group nodded "Well she `s a celebrity, and so maybe because we're getting more famous..."

"I doubt Mr. Schue is actually going to bring in an actual celebrity" Kurt drawled . Rachel was about to shoot her mouth off at Kurt when Will entered the choir room followed by Emma. Rachel`s mouth dropped as Emma gave her a wave.

"Right so the boys are going to go first" Will nodded to Emma. Finn whispered to Brad and the rest of the boys got prepared as Brad started to play the opening bars of 'Living on a Prayer'

_(F)Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough_

(P)Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love - for love

(A)She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
(F)We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

(All)We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

(F)Tommy got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used  
To make it talk - so tough, it's tough

(K)Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night  
(F)Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday  
(P)We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
(A)We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot

(All)We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer  
We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got  
We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

(The girls politely clapped but inside Rachel was seething. Emma and Will whispered to each other which Finn could see from his position on the stage. The boys then got off the stage while the girls got themselves prepared.)

"Our choice of song reflects the mood that were in to perform and we hope that you both enjoy it" Rachel smiled before the opening bars of 'I'm so Excited' were played.

_(R)Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen,  
(Q)Tonight we'll put all other things aside.  
(M)Give in this time and show me some affection,  
(T)We're going for those pleasures in the night._

(R + Q)I want to love you, feel you,  
(M)Wrap myself around you.  
(R)I want to squeeze you, please you,  
I just can't get enough,  
And if you move real slow,  
I'll let it go.  
(All)I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control  
And I think I like it.  
I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.

(Q)We shouldn't even think about tomorrow,  
Sweet memories will last a long long time.  
(Sa)We'll have a good time baby don't you worry,  
And if we're still playing around boy that's just fine.

(All)Let's get excited,  
And we just can't hide it,  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.  
I'm so excited,  
And I just can't hide it,  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, want you.

_(As the instrumential begins to play we can see Kurts feet tapping while Finn just stares at Rachel)_

_(R)I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you.  
(M)I want to squeeze you, please you, I just can't get enough.  
(T)And if you move real slow, I'll let it go.  
(All)Let's get excited, and I just can't hide it.  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it.  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it.  
I know, I know, I know, I know baby I want you.  
I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you.  
I want to squeeze you, and please you.  
I'm so excited, can't get enough!  
I'm so excited!_

(As the boys clap Rachel glances across at Will and Emma who are deep in conversation. Rachel starts to think for a minute then stops when Will comes across to the girls smiling as he high fives them which makes Quinn giggle.)

"Well thank you both" he glances at Finn and Rachel, "And we should have the results back sometime tomorrow. You can go now." As the 2 groups leave the room Emma also stands up

"I better go now as well" she says softly. "Oh Carl rang last night he said he can get down to my office this afternoon so if you pop along you can meet."

"Great" Will nods but as Emma leaves he sinks down at the desk not noticing Finn is still in the room.

"Mr. Schue are you ok?" Finn asks. Will nods.

"I'm fine Finn" Will says wearily. Finn just glances back not believing it but then walks out of the choir room leaving Will on his own.

(Rachel slammed her locker door as she was frustrated with Finn and sighed. Suddenly she noticed Brittany walking towards her and she turned to face the Cheerio.)

"Brittany hi" Rachel said surprised.

"I, erm, wanted to tell you something" Brittany replied looking down at the floor. "The video cassette Finn showed you, the one with you and Jessie..."

"Yes" Rachel said slowly looking at Brittany "Be quick I have to get to class" she replied wondering how Brittany knew about the tape. Unless...

"Well it was me and Santana, well mostly Santana but I was at Breadsticks as well so I was partly involved." Brittany looked down at the ground expecting an ear bashing from Rachel so was surprised when Rachel hugged her.

"I'm not mad at you" she replied. "Santana, well that's another story" the brunette scoffed. "She will get her revenge later. I know you wouldn't do anything purposely to hurt the club beside you don't have a bad bone in your body" Rachel smiled. "Finn owes me an apology actually" Rachel growled, "But I'll deal with him later as well." Rachel then hitched her bag onto her shoulder and started walking towards class leaving Brittany alone.

(Will walked towards Emma`s office where he could see her talking to a dark haired male through the glass. He growled softly but then knocked on the door and heard a come in from Emma. Will then opened the door and Emma and the male glanced at him.)

"Will, hi" Emma slightly smiled. "This is Carl Howell. Carl this is Will Schuester, you know the guy I talk about all the time." Carl stood up and smiled grimly at Will holding his hand out, Will took his hand and shook it making sure Carl knew he meant business.

"I've wanted to meet the famous Will for a long time" Carl replied saying famous almost with a sneer but hiding it so that Emma didn't hear it.

"Yeah" Will nodded. "She`s a dear friend to me so I hope you don't hurt her." Emma then stood up her eyes darting between the two men and glanced at Will.

"Will I decided on who should win the competition" she replied. Carl looked confused as Emma carried on. "The result is in the envelope there" she pointed to a brown envelope. As Will picked the envelope up Carl leant against the desk and gave Emma a kiss. He then smirked at Will as Will walked out of the office door and stood against it biting his lip and trying not to cry. Will walked to the choir room where the rest of the Glee Club were gathered together in their usual spots apart from Finn and Rachel who were sat at the end of the rows.

"Mr. Schue" Quinn softly said. "I'd like to inform you that we have all made up with one another."

"Yeah, I said to Tina that I shouldn't have called her a vampire loving freak and that she can dress what how she wants" Artie smiled and gave Tina a fist bump.

"I told Quinn how to find Beth" Puck replied which resulted in shocks from the other Glee Clubbers. "But I'd like to keep that private for now."

"And Finn?" Will glanced at Finn who just shook his head. Will sighed and opened the envelope "Ok I have the result here from Miss. Pilsbury. It says she couldn't choose an overall winner as you were both excellent. So I have decided to go the same way and also not to pick a winner. Instead I will take both performances as possible candidates for Regionals". As the group cheered and did high fives, Will just smiled sadly at his group. He then made a motion with his hand to Finn as if to say he wouldn't be a minute then left the choir room at a dash.

"What`s up with Mr Schue?" Mercedes said looking confused.

"Yeah he's always so happy go lucky even when his divorce was going through" Quinn looked surprised.

"I did see him yesterday morning and he seemed ok but after the competition he looked really down" Finn added.

"I also did see Miss. Pilsbury kissing another man this afternoon" Rachel added, "And as you know I have a deep sense for romance."

"Plus Mr. Schue ran out of here just after sectionals" Artie replied "Maybe it was to find Miss P?"

"Or maybe it could be something of nothing" Puck added.

"Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel yelled. "I believe there is something going on between Mr. Schue and Miss. P. I don't know if it's romantic or has been romantic but there is something there."

"And how are we going to fix things cupid" Kurt sarcastically said flipping his bangs.

"Well as co. captain I believe the first thing we need to do is to find out who this new man is..." Rachel added but as she was going to carry on Will entered the room and nodded for them to leave.

"Meet at lunch tomorrow" Rachel whispered to Tina and Mercedes who nodded. Rachel then walked to her locker and was surprised to see that Finn had beaten her to it.

"Finn, hi" Rachel said surprised opening her locker. "I need to see you actually. I found out that Santana and Brittany filmed the video, Brittany told me herself."

"That doesn't make things right. You still went out with Jessie behind my back" Finn said coldly. "I will still be your friend but I don't think we can see each other romantically anymore. I'm sorry" he replied head bowed as he walked away. Rachel just wept while in Emma`s office Emma also wept for the two hearts that she held.

I'm sorry for the lack of songs in this chapter but next chapter should make up for that. Again any questions just ask in a review and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can.

**Chapter five: Thriller**

**As Invitationals loom Will asks the Glee Clubbers to find a song by Michael Jackson that fits how they are. Meanwhile the Glee Clubbers team up for "Project Scheubury" as dubbed by Rachel and Kurt, and Finn find a shocking secret held by their parents. **


	5. Thriller!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic these all belong to their respective companies.

Just a small note this time to say thank you to everyone who is reading this and don't worry it`s not finishing for a while.

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Five: Thriller!

(Rachel quietly knocked on the choir room door then slowly opened it to reveal Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Tina and Santana stood around the drum machine.)

"Where are all the others!" Rachel exclaimed angrily standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips.

"Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt had football practise," Quinn added smugly "Artie also had an emergency meeting with the AV group."

"Brittany?" Rachel glanced towards Santana.

"She had to stay behind with Mr. Schue to work on a homework assignment," Santana replied sitting on the table dangling her legs "Still it keeps him out of our way" she added.

"True," Rachel nodded "Well I guess this will have to do." She smiled walking up to the whiteboard, grabbed a pen and wrote **'Project Scheusbury'** on it. Kurt choked on what he was eating while Quinn and Santana glanced at Rachel confused.

"Schuesbury?" Santana said raising an eyebrow "Wow that's so like 90s making up couple names."

"Yeah I thought that went out with something called "Puckleberry?" Quinn gave her arch enemy a smirk. Rachel just stood at the front of the room holding the pen out in front of her as she spoke.

"Oh mock me all you want but I know that Mr. Schue and Miss. Pilsbury have something special. First I saw it when I was in her office once and the next time was when I had that fleeting crush on Mr. Schue and he tried to give me some guidance in song. Truth be told it was him who needed the guidance" Rachel smiled.

"What was it" Mercedes glanced at Rachel. Kurt also leant in while Tina started nodding.

"Well he was getting to the second verse and then suddenly while he was singing he glanced at Miss. P. and she started grinning and well, not acting her normal controlled self. However I was also not in a fit state of mind myself, and I didn't fit everything together till that day he ran out of the choir room while we were singing My Life Would Suck Without You."

"Yes that`s because his life would suck without a certain red headed guidance councillor." Kurt grinned "I actually remember when the boys were singing in here I asked Mr. Schue what he was doing in here and he admitted that he was acting just as stupidly as we were."

"Poor Mr. Schue" Quinn replied shaking her head. Santana just shot the blonde headed girl a look that said you are kidding right.

"Right so first plan of action is?" Rachel's eyes darted first at Kurt, then at Mercedes and Tina who just shrugged.

"Maybe we could go and stake out her office" Quinn shrugged. "Actually Glee Club is tonight so afterwards we could go and spy. I remember once I had an appointment with Miss. P. and she said that she stayed behind Tuesdays for SAT prep. I don't know if that`s still the case..." Quinn trailed off. "And tonight is Tuesday" Rachel smiled clasping her hands together. "Right project Scheusbury is on!" She grinned as the bell then rang for afternoon class. Rachel however made sure that the whiteboard was wiped clean so as not to leave any evidence that they had been there.

(Will sighed and ran a hand through his curls, which had been continually ridiculed for by Sue her latest one was that he should sack his hairdresser as it looked awful and maybe he should ask for his money back. Suddenly Will looked at the clock and gasped as it was ten minutes into Glee practise.)

"I gotta go!" he exclaimed, sticking the assignments into his bag then bolting out of the Spanish room running down the corridor before reaching the choir room and opening the door. The twelve Glee Clubbers just stared at the door.

"Oh finally your here," Rachel smiled "Me and Finn were going to send out a search party!"

"Sorry" Will apologised. "I was marking Spanish assignments," he shot a look towards Brittany and Finn "And forgot the time. To make up for the time I want to tell you about the Invitationals this year. To prepare you I can announce that the theme this week will be Michael Jackson songs and that the two songs we will be performing at the Invitationals will be two Michael Jackson numbers.

The group started cheering as Artie and Tina did fist bumps to one another and Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt high fived one another before Quinn turned to Puck and gave him a hug much to his surprise. Rachel turned to face Will.

"Which songs will we be doing at the Invitationals?" Rachel replied.

"Ah Rachel I haven't decided yet" Will smiled. Rachel mock pouted but was surprised when Finn looked across and smiled.

"I'm sure Mr. Schue will have picked some awesome songs" Finn replied.

"Oh I have the greatest idea for mine" Kurt was heard to say as they exited the choir room. Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn all stood next to one another as they walked down the corridor towards Emma's office. Just as they got there they heard a noise which sounded like a door closing

"Get down!" Quinn hissed but there was nowhere for them to duck. A dark haired male walked out of the office whistling and feeling pretty good with life. Mercedes feeling brave decided to just walk past him but as she did she gasped standing still. Rachel and Quinn decided to wait until he was out of sight before walking towards her.

"Mercedes did you know him?" Quinn questioned her friend who nodded.

"To hell I did!" Mercedes growled "That was my father`s assistant at work Dr Howell. And to say he's not trustworthy is putting it mildly!". Quinn and Rachel just stood shocked.

(It was the next day and Finn arrived at school early. Rachel had texted him a simple message just to arrive at school before the bell rang. Nobody was around except a few cleaners as Finn made his way to the choir room. He opened the door to see Rachel shuffling through some notes.)

"You got my message then?" Rachel asked and Finn nodded. "Good even if we aren't together romantically, we are still the figureheads of the Glee Club as co-captain. I want to show the other Glee Clubbers how to perform at the Invitationals. So I have chosen a Michael Jackson song for us to perform." Rachel handed Finn the music and he blinked.

"But that's..." he trailed off and Rachel nodded.

"I know" she replied, before she nodded to Brad as she had roped him in as well to play the piano. Brad started to play the opening bars to 'The Way you Make me Feel'. As Finn started to tap his feet and followed Rachel round the piano.

_(F)Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever_

_Like I've never, ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk,_

_Your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car_

_And we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

_(Both)_

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

_(R)I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

_To buy you things to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me_

_(Both)The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone - a acha acha_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

_Acha-ooh_

_(F)Go on girl!_

_Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!_

_Go on girl!_

_(R)I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

_'Cause you're the one for me..._

_(Both)The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

(As Brad finishes playing the piano Rachel and Finn just stare at one another when suddenly the bell rings which breaks their concentration.)

"Guess I should be going to English" Rachel murmurs as she picks up her bag and exits the choir room leaving Finn alone.

(It was later in the day and Finn and Kurt was heading to Kurt's house where his mother and Kurt's father said they had an announcement to make. They headed inside the house where Burt and Carole were stood with their arms around each other and smiling.)

"Hey mom what`s the big announcement?" Finn looked confused as Kurt took off his jacket and laid it on the chair.

"Wait a minute Finny," Carole smiled using his old nickname from when he was younger "Shall we Burt?" she glanced at her boyfriend who nodded.

"A few days ago I took your mother away for the weekend," he glanced at Finn "And, uh, I asked her to marry me and she accepted." He explained as Carole opened up her hand showing the ring. Finn just glanced at his mother not knowing what to say but Kurt suddenly burst out in anger.

"What about mom!" he glared at Burt tears streaming from his eyes. "9 years she's been dead for now you want me to have a new mom!"

"Kurt I thought you liked having Carole around?" Burt tried to comfort him but he pulled away from his father`s grasp.

"As somebody to talk to yes, somebody to talk fashion with yes, but not as a substitute mother. I thought you knew that dad!" Kurt spat out before grabbing his coat and storming out of the house. Carole tried to stop him but Burt held her back.

"What about you Finn?" Carole glanced at her son who slightly shrugged.

"I mean I never had a father figure in my life," he replied "And Burt's pretty cool. He'll never be dad of course but I'm not gonna be mad at you like Kurt is. Congratulations" he replied hugging Carole and then shaking Burt's hand. "When's the wedding?" Finn added on.

"Oh not for a while yet" Carole looked shocked but smiled. "We need to save up first and we were kinda waiting until you and Kurt finished high school." As Carole continued talking Kurt was seen looking through the window looking sad as he pushed his wet bangs through his hair as it had just started to rain, then started walking down the road.

"Poor Kurt" Artie murmured as Tina pushed him down the corridor, making sure his wheels didn't muddy the corridor as it was still raining from the previous night. "It must hurt pretty bad. Hey where are we going?" He looked surprised as Tina wheeled him into the auditorium.

"Well I thought for our Michael Jackson song we could perform in wheel chairs just like we did for Proud Mary. So..." Tina wheeled out one of the old chairs that she had stole off Mr. Schue and pushed herself to the front of the stage. "Plus I had the jazz band come and play in wheelchairs as well." She smiled as the rest of the jazz band wheeled onto the stage.

"You did all this for me?" Artie whispered as Tina nodded and smiled as she wheeled herself back onto the stage.

"After what happened with Mike and the dancing I thought you deserved something special" Tina kissed Artie on the cheek "Now let's practise 'Rock With You' she smiled as the band started to play the opening of the track.

_(Artie)Girl, close your eyes  
Let that rhythm get into you  
Don't try to fight it  
There ain't nothin' that you can do_

Relax your mind  
Lay back and groove with mine  
You got to feel that heat  
And we can ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love

I wanna rock with you all night  
Dance you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
We're gonna rock the night away

Out on the floor  
There ain't nobody there but us  
Girl, when you dance  
There's a magic that must be love

Just take it slow  
'Cause we got so far to go  
When you feel that heat  
And we gonna ride the boogie  
Share that beat of love

I wanna rock with you all night  
Dance you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
We gon' rock the night away

And when the groove  
Is dead and gone, yeah  
You know that love survives  
So we can rock forever on

I wanna rock with you  
I wanna groove with you  
I wanna rock with you  
I wanna groove with you

I wanna rock all night with you  
Girl, sunlight, rock with you  
Rock with you, all night, yeah  
Dance the night away

I wanna rock with you, yeah, all night  
Rock you into day, sunlight  
I wanna rock with you all night  
Rock the night away

Feel the heat, feel the beat, all night  
Rock you into day sunlight  
I wanna rock all night  
Rock the night away

(While Artie was singing Tina was using her wheelchair to dance and as the music stopped she slowed down next to Artie.)

"That was great Artie" she smiled at her boyfriend who slightly blushed. "Now we better get to Mr. Schue's Spanish class before he starts to worry." Tina and Artie then rolled away in their wheelchairs out of the auditorium while the jazz band packed their things away.

(Quinn stood beside her locker waiting for Mercedes to join her but she had decided to meet Kurt after Cheerio practise. Suddenly Mercedes and Kurt joined Quinn.)

"We just found out some juicy information" Kurt replied grinning.

"My dad just rang me up just to say he would be running late because his assistant had to finish early because he was taking his girlfriend out on a date. And as we know its Miss. P's day off today, so I just asked my dad what his assistants name was and he said Carl, Carl Howell. So yeah it looks like it is the same guy" Mercedes replied.

"Thanks Mer" Quinn replied, as that was what she called Mercedes when she was being kind. "I'll pass that info onto Rachel. Now we know who he is how do we use that information to split them up?"Both Mercedes and Kurt both shrugged.

"We don't have anything really to use" Kurt mumbled. "All we know is that he works with Mercedes dad and that he hates Mr. Schue." Quinn and Mercedes both turned towards Kurt who just shrugged. "He's crushing hard on his girlfriend no wonder he hates him" he explained.

"Rachel will think of something," a voice was heard and Puck then walked up the corridor tossing a football "She always does."

"We shall leave you lovebirds alone." Kurt teased as he and Mercedes carried on walking towards the door. Puck turned towards Quinn and looked her in the eye.

"Have you thought anymore about Shelby and Beth?" he glanced at Quinn. "We could maybe go and see Beth give Shelby a gift or money to help her since I doubt she would be working."

"Look Puck!" Quinn held up a hand "I can't think about things at the moment, if you want to go and see Beth be my guest. With Glee, and I'm considering going back to the Cheerios, I just don't have any time." Quinn then slung her bag onto her "See you at Glee practise" she added as she walked away. Puck then wandered into the choir room and picked up a guitar then started to sing 'One Day in Your Life'.

_One day in your life  
you'll remember a place  
Someone's touching your face  
You'll come back and you'll look around you_

One day in your life  
You'll remember the love you found here  
You'll remember me somehow  
Though you don't need me now  
I will stay in your heart  
And when things fall apart  
You'll remember one day...

One day in your life  
When you find that you're always waiting  
For the love we used to share  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...)

You'll remember me somehow  
Though you don't need me now  
I will stay in your heart  
And when things fall apart  
You'll remember one day...

One day in your life  
When you find that you're always longing  
for the love we used to share  
Just call my name  
And I'll be there

(Smiling Puck put the guitar down and nodded. He was going to see his daughter regardless if Quinn liked it or not. Puck then slipped the guitar back into its case and came out of the choir room.)

"I'm gonna give my baby girl it all" he smiled to himself.

(It was the night of the Invitationals and the Glee Clubbers were all getting ready, however Will had to go to his office. As he walked towards it he stopped as he saw Emma, wearing a red dress like the one she wore at the last Invitationals, with Carl. He saw her and their eyes met for a second before she shouted him over.)

"I didn't expect to see you tonight Emma." Will smiled but inside he just wanted to tell her that she looked amazing but it was hard with Carl on her arm.

"Y-yeah well I thought I should come, support the kids" she smiled. "Carl kindly offered to escort me."

"Yeah you never know who might be there" Carl replied laughing but he then looked at Will as he meant him. Will just glared at Carl and stuffed his hands in his suit pocket.

"Come on Em we better get our seats before the show starts" Carl pecked her cheek then followed Emma. Will gripped his fist as he was the only one who called Emma, Em. He then ducked into his office, found his guitar, and walked into the choir room and started to strum the guitar.

_She's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
And I don't know whether to laugh or cry  
I don't know whether to live or die  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life_

It's out of my hands  
It's out of my hands  
To think for two years she was here  
And I took her for granted I was so cavalier  
Now the way that it stands  
She's out of my hands

So I've learned that love's not possession  
And I've learned that love won't wait  
Now I've learned that love needs expression  
But I learned too late

She's out of my life  
She's out of my life  
Damned indecision and cursed pride  
Kept my love for her locked deep inside  
And it cuts like a knife  
She's out of my life

(Will then put the guitar down and sighed. Suddenly Carrie's words came back about fighting for her and he nodded. He wasn't going to let Carl just steal her away like that. Will ran to the auditorium backstage where the kids were waiting to go on for their first number.)

"Where were you Mr. Schue?" Finn looked surprised.

"Just something I had to do but I`m here now." Will looked proudly at Finn as Figgins announced to the crowd that they were coming on. The first notes to 'Man in the Mirror' began to play.

_(F)Gotta make a change  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good  
Gonna make a difference  
Gonna make it right_

(R)As I turned up the collar on  
A favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind  
Pretending not to see their needs

(K)A summer's disregard  
A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
(M)They follow each other  
On the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know

(All)I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na na oh ho

(Q)I've been a victim of  
A selfish kinda love  
It's time that I realize  
(P)There are some with no home  
Not a nickel to loan  
Could it be really pretending that they're not alone

(R)A willow deeply scarred  
Somebody's broken heart  
And a washed out dream  
(Washed out dream)  
(F)They follow the pattern of the wind ya' see  
'Cause they got no place to be  
That's why I'm starting with me

(All)I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make that change  
I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
(Man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
I'm asking him to change his ways, yeah  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make the change  
You gotta get it right, while you got the time  
'Cause when you close your heart  
(You can't close your, your mind)  
Then you close your mind

(A T)(That man, that man, that man)  
(That man, that man, that man)  
(With the man in the mirror, oh yeah)  
(F)(That man you know, that man you know)  
(That man you know, that man you know)  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
(Change)  
No message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself then make that change

(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
Ooh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na, na na na, na na na na)  
_  
__(All)Oh no  
Oh no, I'm gonna make a change  
It's gonna feel real good  
Sure mon  
(Change)  
Just lift yourself  
You know, you got to stop it yourself  
(Yeah)  
Oh  
Make that change  
(I gotta make that change today, oh)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother oh  
Yeah  
You know that  
(Make that change)  
(I gotta make that make me then make)  
You got, you got to move  
Sure mon, sure mon  
You got to  
(Stand up, stand up, stand up)  
Make that change  
Stand up and lift yourself, now  
(Man in the mirror)  
Make that change  
(Gonna make that change, sure mon)  
(Man in the mirror)  
You know it, you know it, you know it, you know  
(Change)  
Make that change_

(The audience all stood up and started applauding loudly as the Glee Clubbers all ran off to get changed into their 2nd costumes. They then returned dressed in zombie costumes. Will peeked out at the audience while they were getting prepared. He swore he saw Emma glance briefly towards the stage but then thought it was just his imagination. Once the kids said they were ready Will left backstage and sat in a reserved seat near the front of the stage.)

"What a difference a year makes" Will mumbled as he remembered at the last Invitational he was sat with Emma listening to them sing 'Somebody to Love', as the first notes of 'Thriller' began to play.

_(F)It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
(R)Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
(F)You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
(R)You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

(F + R)'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

(Q)You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
(P)You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
(A)You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
(T)But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

(Q P A T F + R)'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

(K)Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

(M S + B)They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

(All)That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
(F)Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

(As the rest of the Glee Clubbers collapse to the ground as they had been caught by Finn the audience stand up and cheer, Will looks across and notices Emma standing up cheering as well, she and Will cast a look but then she turns towards Carl who is just politely clapping and doesn't look at Will again. The Glee Clubbers take a bow and smile at one another.)

Don't worry with the three major couples everything will be worked out eventually. I promise! Anyway like I say if you liked it send a review even if you don't send a review anyway I don't mind.

**Chapter Six: Enter Bryan Ryan!**

**Will's old friend and rival Bryan Ryan comes back into town and Will catches him up with the latest news. Meanwhile Puck and Shelby meet back up so Puck can look at Beth and Quinn vies to win her spot on the Cheerios but Mel has something to say about that.**


	6. Enter Bryan Ryan

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I only own Melaine and Carrie

And on we go! Again I like to apologise if the way the couples are going isn't to your liking but I promise by the end everything will be ok. Anyway on with the next chapter...

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter 6: Enter Bryan Ryan!

(Will lay on the sofa watching some basketball match that was on the T.V. trying to block out everything that had happened at McKinley that day, from Sue persisting to call him a manwhore, even though he had tried to stop her she still carried on and still made jokes about his hair, from the Cheerios still being as dumb as they were when they entered the school, to finally the Glee Clubbers being distracted and not fulfilling their potential. Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door and he switched the T.V. off. Walking to the door he opened it and was surprised to see his friend/rival from high school Bryan Ryan.)

"Hey Will!" Bryan smiled as he hugged Will walking past him and into his apartment. "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by. You don't mind do you?"

"N-no," Will stammered following Bryan into the living area "So how`s things. Wilma still ok?" he replied mentioning Bryans wife. But as Will said her name Bryan`s face fell and his eyes clouded over.

"She left me Will," Bryan sobbed "She found my playbills that I was hiding underneath my bed."

"What, she left you for that?" Will said confused. Bryan nodded.

"She said that if I was lying about that then I could be lying about anything and she couldn't trust me again. We're going through divorce proceedings as we speak." Bryan wiped his hand with the back of his sleeve "But apart from that everything is good." He managed a smile and Will just shook his head smiling.

"Yeah..." Will nodded "Do you want a beer? I have a few in the fridge" he replied and Bryan nodded. Will exited into the kitchen while Bryan just looked around the apartment before Will returned with 2 bottles.

"So how's New Directions?" Bryan replied sitting on the sofa. Will looked down to the floor sighing.

"Well we came 2nd at Regionals, lost out to Vocal Adrenaline. The kids were slightly disappointed but were back on the road and were going to win next time." Bryan nodded before swigging from the bottle.

"Listen Will if you need any help you know where I am. I know I was a jerk last time you saw me but, well I was kinda jealous of you" Bryan mused. Will turned and looked at the blonde headed male.

"Jealous? Of me?" Will quirked an eyebrow and Bryan nodded.

"You knew what you wanted to do and you had the adoration of thirteen..."

"Twelve actually," Will corrected Bryan "Long story I'll tell you later, let's just say there was a traitor in amongst them."

"Well twelve then, twelve young adults and there was me a member of the school board whose job was to cut budgets and cut school clubs to save money. So that`s why I acted like I did and I'm sorry." Bryan hung his head and Will smiled.

"Apology accepted" Will replied as the two men just sat in silence with nothing but the clock ticking away behind them.

.

(The Glee Clubbers sat around in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to join them. He had told Finn that he was running late as he had to help one of the Cheerios with her Spanish assignment, but he would be there as soon as he could.)

"Hey Quinn," Puck shouted across to the mother of his child and on/off/on girlfriend "Are you rejoining the Cheerios?"

"Maybe," Quinn replied sitting with Santana and Brittany who giggled "Maybe I'm just wearing it because I like it. Or maybe I'm wearing it because you like it!" She smirked at Puck who glared at her.

"Oooh," Kurt drawled sitting with Mercedes "Do we have somebody returning to the fold?" He smiled at Quinn who nodded.

"You could call it that Kurt. Yes I am pleased to announce that Quinn Fabray is going to join the auditions to get back onto the Cheerios. Of course I should get through no problem." She smiled as she high fived Brittany and Santana. Puck was going to carry on speaking, but stopped when Will came walking through the door, dropped his bag on the floor and turned to face the group.

"Sorry I`m late," he apologised clapping his hands as he spoke. "Cheerios eh?" he smiled as Santana, Brittany, Kurt and even Quinn gave him a glare.

"Some of us aren't like that Mr. Schue" Rachel said brightly and smiled.

"No" Will shook his head. Quinn looked towards Rachel and mouthed "Teachers Pet" to her but Will was writing something on the whiteboard and didn't see Quinn.

"Teamwork but are we a team" Artie said confused looking at the board

"That`s right Artie we are a team but sometimes I feel that some of you stray in packs and are closer than other members of the team, Like Kurt and Mercedes, and Finn and Rachel" Will replied. "So this week, not an assignment of 80s songs in particular, but I want you to team up with somebody you wouldn't really work with and pick a song. You never know you might even make a new friend" Will smiled. Tina raised her hand and Will nodded.

"Is that all you wanted" Tina softly said and Will nodded. The rest of the Glee Clubbers then all jumped up and left the room as Will picked up his bag and followed the twelve Glee Clubbers out of the door

.

(Quinn stood outside the gym waiting for Kurt to finish practising. Her, Kurt and Mercedes were planning a trip to the mall to purchase dresses and suits for the winter prom that was coming up at the end of the year. Suddenly, Mel came out of the gym and stared Quinn up and down.)

"Didn`t think that the uniform would still fit you after you got knocked up by, oh my boyfriend!" Mel glared at Quinn.

"Puck is not your boyfriend and even if he is he won't stay with you for very long. That`s the type of guy that he is!" Quinn replied feeling the intimidating stare coming from Mel.

"He didn't say that when he had his tongue down my throat the other night," Mel replied "Oh didn't he tell you I'm so sorry." Mel smirked "Well I'd better get going Puck and I have a hot date tomorrow so I better look my best!" She blew a kiss towards Quinn who just stared at the brown headed Cheerio plucking her uniform with her hands in an attempt not to cry. Kurt then came out of the gym and stared at Quinn.

"Quinn you ok?" he stared at Quinn who nodded but Kurt wasn't buying it. "Somebody needs a hug" Kurt replied as Quinn leant against Kurt sniffing. Kurt looked over his shoulder and saw Mercedes but Kurt made a shaking motion with his head.

"Mel," Quinn replied "She keeps saying that Puck is way into her and that he won't ever be with me."

"Well, for starters that's a lie" Kurt replied. "You and Puck have a child together that`s a bond that won't ever go away. And beside you have such better fashion sense than her I mean please!" Kurt made an eyeroll and Quinn smiled.

"Thanks Kurt" she replied as she followed Kurt down the hallway where they met up with Mercedes before heading out of the school towards the car park.

(It was the next day and Will was walking towards the choir room. On the way there however he peeked into Emma`s office and was disappointed to see that it was empty. He then remembered that she had told him that she and Carl were going away for the week. He assumed that the substitute was on her lunch break as he crossed the corridor towards the choir room where the Glee Clubbers were sat around talking but then shut up as soon as Will came in.)

"Any advance on the assignment this week?" Will glanced around with a few shrugs and Brittany just looked confused. "Don't say I have to sing with Miss. Sylvester to show you how it's done!" Will laughed which caused a few giggles when suddenly to Will`s surprise Mike Chang lifted his hand up.

"Mr. Schue me and Tina have been working on a number" he replied. Will nodded they had stuck to the task as they had never really worked together apart from that one time that Tina had asked Mike to dance to 'Dream a Little Dream'

"Great," Will nodded "Well then show us what you got!" He smiled as he extended a hand and Tina and Mike both jumped up. Will noted that Artie didn't look too happy but they were sticking to the task in hand. Tina whispered something to Brad who nodded the started playing Debarge 'Rhythm of the Night'.

_(M)When it feels like the world is on your shoulders,  
and all of the madness has got you going crazy.  
(T)It's time to get out, step out into the street,  
Where all of the action is right there at your feet,  
(M)well, I know a place where we can dance all night away  
underneath electric stars.  
(T)Just come with me and we can shake your blues right away,  
you'll be doing fine when the music starts, oh_

(Both)To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light.  
Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night,  
oh, the rhythm of the night, oh yeah.

(T)Look out on the street now, the party's just beginning,  
the music's playing, a celebration's starting  
(M)Under the street lights the scene is being set  
A night for romance, an night you won't forget

(T)So, come join the fun, this ain't no time to be staying home,  
oh, there's too much going on.  
(M)Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known.  
We're gonna have a good time the whole night long.

(Both)To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light.  
Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night,  
oh, the rhythm of the night, oh yeah.

(T)So, come join the fun, this ain't no time to be staying home,  
oh, there's too much going on.  
(M)Tonight is gonna be a night like you've never known.  
We're gonna have a good time the whole night long.

(Both)To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light.  
Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light.  
Forget about the worries on your mind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night, oh baby, I'm crying.  
Forget about the worries on your mind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night, oh baby,  
Forget about the worries on your mind.  
The music's playing, it's a celebration , the music's playing,  
Everybody dance to the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Forget about the worries on your mind, you can leave them all behind.  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night, dance until the morning light...

(The Glee Clubbers clap and applaud although Artie sneaks a look at Tina who is smiling at Mike and grinning and Artie looks at the floor sad as the bell rings for afternoon class. Artie wheels himself away leaving Tina stood still by the piano.)

(Will and Bryan both sat at the bar, the same one that they had met up at the last time Bryan was in town. Will was just telling Bryan about how Carrie had come back to town and her crush on him.)

"So when she was singing to me in the Glee Club she was actually crushing on you!" Bryan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Will who nodded.

"Looks like another one that got away!" Will smirked swigging from the bottle, meaning the last time they were in here Bryan had revealed he had feelings for his ex wife Terri in high school but Will had gone on to marry her. Bryan looked down at the floor trying his best to tell Will something.

"Speaking about that I, erm, I saw Terri the other day, she was food shopping and I found out about the divorce. So I asked if she wanted to go out for a drink and she said yes. I hope you don't mind." Bryan looked embarrassed, Will looked confused.

"Bri, me and Terri are divorced now so why would I mind. I mean yeah we were married but now that`s over with. In fact if you do become a couple I would rather her go out with you then some random stranger." Will patted Bryan's shoulder who smiled. Suddenly Will grinned as the jukebox started to play Billy Joels hit 'Uptown Girl'

"Do you remember this at 92 Regionals you sang this as part of a Billy Joel mash-up with Carrie" Will grinned. Bryan nodded as he started to sing the song.

"_Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had an back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why_

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Oooh...

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Oooh...

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
Don't You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
she's an uptown girl"

(AS the jukebox changed to a different song Bryan's cellphone rang leaving Will alone at the bar.)

(Puck stood outside the apartment complex and checked the piece of paper that he had written the address on. He then rung the intercom and a few seconds later the door opened letting Puck in. He then climbed the stairs and knocked sharply on the door of 112. A few seconds passed before Shelby opened the door.)

"Hey," she smiled letting Puck inside "Quinn not with you?" She looked behind Puck and he shook his head.

"She didn't feel like coming" he murmured looking around for Beth, Shelby noticed his reactions and smiled.

"She`s just in here" she replied walking into a room which was decorated pink and yellow with butterflies decorating the walls, however there wasn't much in the room apart from a chest of drawers and a cot. Shelby led Puck over to the cot where Beth was sleeping peacefully.

"She`s just been put down for a nap if you had come half an hour sooner you might have been able to hold her..." Shelby trailed off as she noticed Puck looking at his daughter trying to fight back the tears.

"She looks just like Quinn," he whispered "She`s grown as well since the hospital". Shelby just nodded and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Closing Beth`s room door she continued washing up the few cups and plates that were in the kitchen sink. Puck then left the room bashfully smiling at Shelby.

"Sorry about that," he replied "If you ever mention that to anyone even Rache..." he trailed off and Shelby laughed.

"Don't worry about it" she replied.

"I guess I have to go now," Puck replied handing Shelby an envelope which had money in it. "That`s for you and Beth and I'll bring more when I can."

"Puck..." Shelby replied "Are you sure?"

"I promised Beth when she was born that even though me and Quinn gave her up we will never stop loving her. That`s another thing, I kinda stuffed things up with Quinn and now I don't even think she likes me anymore." Puck looked down at the ground and for a minute he didn't look like the tough guy that went around throwing people into dumpsters. In fact Shelby noted he looked like a little lost boy. "I just want to be with Quinn and maybe try for a proper family when were older. My feelings, I didn't realise until they were too late. Thanks Shelby and I'll be around." Puck then left the apartment leaving Shelby alone.

(The gym was full of Cheerios and girls and guys who wanted to join the Cheerios. Suddenly Miss. Sylvester, complete with megaphone, came out and started yelling orders.)

"Right I want three lines one in front of Mel, one in front of Santana and the other in front of Brittany. If no one is in line in the next minute they will be shipped off to join the other workers struggling in China!" she shouted as the girls and guys ran to one of the three lines. Quinn was about to join Santana's line when an arm stuck itself out and pulled her into Mel's line. She tried to get away but then saw Miss. Sylvester coming.

"Right that`s sorted" Sue shouted. "I want you now to perform a simple thirty second routine to the cheesy disco classic 'Come on Elieen'. Yes I admit Mr. Schuester's 80s music has inspired me to try it out on the Cheerios. Once the 30 seconds is up come and stand over here." She pointed to the wall at the other end of the room.

"Scared?" Mel whispered to Quinn who just gritted her teeth as the first tryout in Santana's row did a run then fell over. She then got up and did a few star jumps before Sue blew her whistle. The guy in Brittany's row just stood there blinking which infuriated Sue so she blew her whistle before he had even finished. Now it was Quinn`s turn. She ran and flipped herself in the air and landed perfectly. She was about to do the splits when she saw Mel smirking at her.

"I'm not going to let her intimate me!" Quinn thought as she landed the split but then as she was about to get up something made her slip on the floor and Quinn fell onto the carpet with a thump. She got up gingerly and saw Santana and Brittany running towards her looking concerned.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Brittany asked concerned. Quinn nodded but then she saw Mel with two of the other Cheerios she hung out with. Mel flashed a grin and a wink and then suddenly Quinn felt everything flash back to her. This was all Mel`s doing.

"Fabray get up off the floor!" Sue yelled. Quinn then stood up gingerly and looked at Santana and Brittany.

"I have to go" she cried running out of the room. Mel flipped her ponytail and smirked at Santana and Brittany. Santana gripped her fist but Brittany shook her head.

"Wait till the tryouts are over" she whispered. Santana shook her head and walked over to Mel.

"Who do you think you are," Santana shouted at Mel "Quinn is worth twenty of you and you know it!"

"I don't see her around here to defend herself!" Mel drawled as the two other Cheerios laughed.

"Come on Britt," Santana replied walking to the front of the room. "Miss. Sylvester we have to interrupt this tryout to show our dear captain," she said sarcastically as Mel giggled thinking Santana was being serious "That nobody messes with me, Quinn or Santana." Brittany ran across to where Santana was standing and Mel and Kim's 'Respectable' began to play.

(_Both)Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay  
(S)It's our occupation, we're a dancin' natio-ion  
We keep the pressure on every night  
(B)Explanations are complicatio-ions  
We don't need to know the where or why  
(Both)Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay_

(S)Takin' chances, bold advance-e-es, Don't care if you think we're out of line  
Conversation is interrigatio-ion, Get out of here, we just don't have the time

(Both)Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay  
Take or leave us only please believe us  
We are never gonna be respectable (respectable)  
Like us, hate us, but you'll never change us  
We are never gonna be respectable (respectable, respectable, respectable, respectable)

(B)Hesitation is just frustratio-ion, Give us the music and we're alright  
(S)On each occasion for your informatio-ion, We can look after ourselves alright

(Both)Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay  
(S)Fascination is our sensatio-ion, We like to put ourselves on the line  
(B)Recreation is our destinatio-ion, so don't wait up for us tonight  
Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay

(Both)Take or leave us, only please believe us  
We are never gonna be respectable (respectable)  
Like us, hate us, but you'll never change us  
We are never going to be respectable (respectable, respectable, respectable, respectable)

Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha ...  
Hey man (hey man), Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Hey man (hey man)

Tay, tay, tay, tay, t-t-t-tay-tay, tay, tay  
Take or leave us, only please believe us  
We are never gonna be respectable (respectable)  
Like us, hate us, but you'll never change us  
We are never gonna be respectable (respectable)  
Take or leave

(The music stopped as Santana stared defiantly at Mel before her and Brittany both left the room.)

"But San I dont think we can use that for our assaignment as Mr Schue said we had to work with somebody we didnt know and we obviously are friends and..." Brittanys voice filtered out of the gym as a low chatter spread within the group before Sue picked up her megaphone

"That`s enough for now now next tryout please" she yelled as the group quietened down

(Rachel wandered the corridors which were quiet because most of the student body was at the Cheerio tryout. Rachel then thought this would be a perfect time to try and ring Jessie again so she dialed his number but all she got was his answer machine.)

"Hello this is the great Jessie St James of Vocal Adrenaline holder of four Regional titles but I'm afraid I'm not around at the moment due to being the great star that I am so if you would like to leave a message..."

"Great" Rachel rolled her eyes throwing the phone back into her bag as she entered the ladies toilets. She heard crying coming from one of the cubicles.

"H-hello" she shouted.

"Rachel?" she was surprised to hear Quinn`s voice.

"Quinn?" Rachel sounded surprised "I thought you were at the tryouts after all you did announce it to everyone at Glee practise. The door swung open and Rachel looked to see Quinn`s makeup smudged.

"Mel tricked me" Quinn said flatly. "She knew I was going to try out so she managed to make the floor slippery causing me to make a fool out of myself and leave me having no chance of getting back on the Cheerios. First she steals Puck now this. My life is now officially ruined!" Rachel then thought of an idea.

"Come on let`s go and find Miss. Pilsbury I`m sure she will have an idea!" Rachel smiled brightly and Quinn shook her head.

"She`s on vacation this week" Quinn replied. "Beside why are you being so nice to me all I have done is made your life a misery."

"Because I know what it's like to have nowhere to go and it just feels like your life is going nowhere" Rachel said seriously. She then grabbed Quinn`s arm and pushed her out of the toilets.

"W-where are we going" Quinn said confused. Rachel just ignored her and pulled her to the choir room where Mr. Schue was looking through some sheet music. He looked surprised when he saw Quinn and Rachel walk in and especially looked surprised to see Quinn with mascara down her face, like she had been crying .

"Mr. Schue, me and Quinn have come to practise our song," Rachel looked determined "Is that ok?" she looked at the choir director who nodded.

"Yeah Rachel I was just having my lunch in here but I'll get out of your way." Will was about to stand up when Rachel shook her head.

"Stay" she replied. Will just shrugged his shoulders and sat back in the chair while Rachel produced a tape out of her pocket.

"Your keeping to the task then" Will commented looking at Quinn who nodded.

"Yeah" she said slowly as Rachel returned and stood next to her. "Wait what's the song?" she hissed.

"Mr. Schue we have decided to do Swing Out Sisters hit 'Breakout' Rachel announced. Will nodded as the first notes began to play.

_(R)When explanations make no sense  
When every answer's wrong  
You're fighting with lost confidence  
All expectations come_

(Q)The time has come to make or break  
Move on don't hesitate  
Breakout

(Both)Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

(Q)When situations never change  
Tomorrow looks unsure  
Don't leave your destiny to chance  
What are you waiting for  
The time has come to make your break  
Breakout

(Both)Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout  
Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

(R)Some people stop at nothing  
If you're searching for something  
Lay down the law  
(Q)Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out  
Breakout

(Both)Breakout

(Both)Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout  
Don't stop to ask  
Now you've found a break to make at last  
You've got to find a way  
Say what you want to say  
Breakout

_(R)Lay down the law  
Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out  
Breakout_

(Q)Breakout  
(R)Breakout  
(Both)Lay down the law  
Shout out for more  
Breakout and shout day in day out  


(As the music stops and Mr. Schue applauds, Quinn looks across at Rachel and smiles mouthing a thank you just as the door opens and Sue pokes her head in.)

"Q, I thought I would find you here," she replied "I need a word with you in my office."

"These are great Mr. Ryan!" Kurt grins as he holds up one of the denim jackets that Bryan brought.

"Yeah if you still live in the 90s" Santana drawled putting an arm around Brittany who giggled. Kurt shot her a look but then continued pawing through the box with Mercedes. Will smiled as he looked on at the group with Bryan stood next to him.

"Just thinking" Bryan mumbled. Will glanced at Bryan who crossed his arms and gave Will a defiant look. Noticing that the group were still enthralled by Bryans gifts the two men walked out of the choir room and down to the auditorium. On the way they passed Emma`s office who had come back from her vacation and was helping a student. Will glanced at her through the window but she didn't see him.

"When are you going to tell her Will?" Bryan glared at him. "That`s three times since I've been here that I've caught you staring at her. What is she married or something?"

"Too long to explain," Will replied "Let's just say it's been a big ugly mess and now I'll never have the chance to tell her that I care about her and what an idiot I've been."

"Well, tell her in song then remember Miss. Adler she was always telling us that a ballad is the best way to reveal your own true feelings." Bryan put a hand on Will's shoulder and Will nodded.

"Actually you've given me an idea for next week's assignment for the Glee Club" Will smiled. Suddenly he looked around as the band was just behind him and Bryan started to sing 'Tell Her About It'

"_Listen boy I don't want to see you  
Let a good thing slip away  
You know I don't like watching anybody  
Make the same mistakes I made  
She's a real nice girl and she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do_

Listen boy I'm sure that you think  
You got it all under control  
You don't want somebody telling you  
The way to stay in someone's soul  
You're a big boy now and you'll never let her go  
But that's just the kind of thing she ought to know

Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it, tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means

Listen boy, it's not automatically a certain guarantee  
To insure yourself, you've got to provide  
Communication constantly  
When you love someone, you're always insecure  
And there's only one good way to reassure

Tell her about it, let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you, tell her you wish you were there  
Tell her about it, everyday before you leave  
Pay her some attention, give her something to believe

Cause now and then, she'll get to worrying  
Just because you haven't spoken for so long  
Though you may not have done anything  
Will that be a consolation when she's gone

Listen boy, it's good information  
From a man who's made mistakes  
Just a word or two that she gets from you  
Could be the difference that it makes  
She's a trusting soul, she's put her trust in you  
But a girl like that won't tell you what you should do

Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it, tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means

Tell her about it  
Tell her how you feel right now  
Just tell her about it  
The girl don't want to wait too long  
You got to tell her about it  
Tell her now and you won't go wrong  
You got to tell her about it  
Before it gets too late  
You got to tell her about it  
You know the girl don't want to wait  
You got to tell her about it  
You got to tell, tell, tell her about it  
Tell her about it"

(As Bryan finished the song he left the stage leaving Will alone nodding. He was going to tell Emma how he felt, dentist or no dentist, boyfriend or not. He whistled as he left the auditorium walking back to the choir room not noticing that Carl had just entered the school. Carl scowled knowing that he would have to keep an eye on Will Schuester.)

And there you go. I apologise if the Sue bit was a little rubbish as It's the first time really writing her so hope it was ok. Sorry if Quinn was a little OOC as well but hopefully Mel should be out of the picture now as well.

**Chapter seven: Proposal!**

**As Will plans to reveal his feelings to Emma, Carl has another idea on his mind. Puck tries to woo back Quinn by taking her on a romantic date, and New Directions learn they have to perform a duet at Regionals. **


	7. Proposal

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I only own Melaine.

Well on we go with chapter seven. I'm updating this a bit early as my beta is going away for the weekend so I'll have to send this to her early. Nothing else to say really so, on we go!

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Seven: Proposal!

(Will entered the choir room where the Glee kids just sat around talking to one another. He walked to the whiteboard and wrote **"DUET"** before returning and sitting on a stool.)

"Duet," Will plainly said folding his hands together "What does that mean?" Rachel stuck her hand up and Will nodded.

"A duet is a blending together of two people through song. It doesn't have to be romantic it can be fast paced as well, although a romantic side does help the mood. As you know Mr. Schue and I performed a duet last year to 'Endless Love'." Kurt then interrupted Rachel.

"Yes we remember," Kurt drawled "And you sound like you just quoted that from Wikipedia" he remarked flipping his bangs as Quinn and Mercedes giggled to themselves. Rachel glared at Kurt as he smirked at her.

"Thanks Kurt, and Rachel is right," Will smiled "However I have been informed by the Ohio Choir board that this year at Regionals one of our songs has to be a duet, as well as the ballad we usually sing plus one other song." There was a slight murmur within the Glee kids before Rachel raised her hand again.

"Do we get to choose the song we perform?" she huffed. Will glanced at her curiously

"Yes Rachel" he replied. Rachel sat back in her chair and smiled contently to herself.

"Now for this week's assignment I want you to pair up and perform a duet. Doesn`t have to be romantic but if you choose to do that," his eyes glanced towards Rachel and Finn "Then that`s fine as well. We need to practise before Regionals start I know that Vocal Adrenaline have already." He winced as the bell rang for afternoon class.

Puck jumped up and was about to walk out of the choir room, following Rachel and Tina when he heard Santana calling him.

"Hey Puck," the Latino beauty smiled at Puck "Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really," Puck blinked "You?

Santana shrugged "Might hang out with Britt" she sighed. "If you have any better ideas?" she fluttered her eyelashes at Puck.

Puck then noticed Quinn walking out of the room in her Cheerio outfit, as she was back on the squad despite her embarrassing tryout, and Melaine's attempt to sabotage her. She had caught Miss. Sylvester on a good day and she had agreed to let her back on. She gave Puck a stare then left the room behind Mercedes.

"Look Santana I know we dated for a while last year, but now is different. I want to try and make things work with Quinn and you keep throwing yourself at me isn't going to help. Just stay away!" Puck replied walking out of the choir room.

Santana just huffed and also walked out of the room leaving Will alone in the choir room. Because he had a free period he decided to see if he could come up with any ideas for the duet for Regionals.

He tinkered along the keys of the piano and started to play the opening bars to 'I Had the Time of my Life' from the film "Dirty Dancing". Suddenly his thoughts were broken by a slight cough at the door. Will turned to see Emma standing there.

"Hey," she nervously said "I was, erm, just passing by and I heard music coming from here. I thought it was one of the Glee kids practising and I just love that song." A dreamy look spread across the guidance counsellor's face. "But I, erm, I didn't know that you liked it as well Will."

"Guilty pleasure," Will smiled embarrassed "I was just thinking of a duet for Regionals, the kids have to sing a one this year and I was just working on some ideas."

"That would be a perfect duet for somebody like Finn and Rachel to sing." Emma smiled walking more closely into the room. Will nodded an idea coming to mind.

"Would you sing it with me just to try it out?" he asked walking closer to Emma. Emma looked down at the ground guiltily "Not romantically of course, I mean you have Carl but just as two friends helping each other out" he smiled gently at Emma and Emma slowly nodded.

"Ok" she replied as Will grinned.

"Thanks a lot Em, this means a lot. If we win Regionals I'll dedicate the victory to you." Will settled back down at the piano, Emma standing next to it so as not to get too close to Will. Who knows who might be watching.

"I just can't seem to say no to him" she thought in her head as Will started to play the opening bars.

_(W)Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

(Emma moved a little closer to the piano as she started to sing her verse.)

_(E) 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

(Will then motioned for Brad to take over from him on the piano as Will jumped up and moved closer to Emma grabbing hold of her hand.)

_(W) I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me_

(Emma gulped as she carried on the verse.)

_(E)We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

_(Both)Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

(Just as Emma got comfortable enough to sing the 2nd verse she didn't notice Will sneaking up behind her and attempting to pick her up in the lift ala Patrick Swayze in the film. However because Emma wasn't expecting it she shrieked and Will fell on top of her just like they did when he was performing the thong song. However this was worse. Brad stopped the piano and glanced at the duo as Will started to laugh.)

"A-are you ok?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"I'm fine and I think this will work out perfectly at Regionals but now I have to go I have an appointment I forgot about" she lied.

Emma wiped her skirt down then left the room leaving Will and Brad alone. Will attempted a nervous laugh before he too left the room leaving Brad alone.

"Sometimes those two just need a good talking too before it's too late." Brad sighed as he always noticed everything. Like Rachel said he was "always around".

(Quinn sits in the bleachers while the Cherrios practise their latest routine. Miss. Sylvester had asked Quinn to sit one more practise out just to catch up then she could come back next time. As she blew the whistle to finish Quinn jumped up and walked to her locker. However on the way there she saw Santana putting some makeup on and smirking to herself in the mirror. Quinn ran back to the gym and sat back down in the bleachers. She started to sing softly 'I Know Him so Well' to herself.

_(Q)Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
Perfect situations must go wrong  
But this has never yet prevented me  
Wanting far too much for far too long.  
Looking back I could have played it differently  
Won a few more moments who can tell  
But it took time to understand the man  
Now at least I know I know him well_

_Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness  
He can't be mine?_

(Meanwhile Santana also started to sing the same song.) 

_(S)Oh so good  
Oh so fine  
He can't be mine?_

_(Q)But in the end he needs  
A little bit more than me -  
More security_

_He needs his fantasy  
And freedom_

_I know him so well._

(Santana then starts to move around the school trying to find Puck.)

_(S)No one in your life is with you constantly  
No one is completely on your side  
And though I move my world to be with him  
Still the gap between us is too wide._

(Quinn then stares at an old Cheerio picture that's on the wall.)

_(Q)Looking back I could  
Have played things  
Some other way_

_(S)Looking back I could  
Have played it  
Differently_

_Learned about the man  
Before I fell_

_(Q)I was just a little  
Careless maybe_

_(S)But I was  
Ever so much  
Younger then  
Now at least_

_(Q)Now at least  
I know him well_

_(S)Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?  
Isn't it madness_

_(Q)Oh so good  
Oh so fine_

(Santana then comes running into the gym and sees Quinn standing there as they both start to sing together.)

_(Both)He won't be mine?  
Didn't I know  
How it would go?  
If I knew from the start  
Why am I falling apart?_

_(S)Wasn't it good?  
Wasn't he fine?_

_(Q)Isn't it madness  
He won't be mine?_

_(S)He won't be mine?_

_(Q)But in the end he needs a  
Little bit more than me -  
More security_

_(S)He needs his  
Fantasy and freedom_

_(Q)I know him so well_

_(S)It took time to understand him  
_

_(Both)I know him so well_

(As the song finishes Quinn turns to face Santana who's nodding slowly.)

"You deserve Puck," Santana replied "And if you have to wait then wait. I realise that I was just being petty and trying to get him for myself when I know that, well he won't ever be mine."

"Ok..." Quinn said slowly "Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez?" Santana just laughed as she gave Quinn a high five then left the gym.

( Quinn slowly got up and walked towards the entrance where Puck was standing.)

"Puck!" Quinn said surprised.

"Yeah I was looking for you and Brittany said that you might have been in the gym. Look I want to ask you something. Would you like to go out on a date, a proper date, not to some burger bar or even Breadsticks but a smart fancy restraraunt?" Puck glanced at Quinn who nodded smiling

"I accept," she smiled "But what about Mel?"

"We kinda broke up," Puck replied embarrassed "Too high maintenance for me. So I'll pick you up tomorrow night?" he glanced at Quinn who nodded.

Puck then walked away while Quinn did a fist pump in delight then ran off to tell Kurt and Mercedes.

(Finn walks out of the school grounds still confused about what has happened with Rachel recently. As he walks to his car he notices somebody sitting on it and as Finn moves closer he notices its Jessie St James.)

"Get off my car!" Finn yells to his rival. "Beside I thought you were banned from coming anywhere near McKinley High after what happened last term?"

He shook his fists remembering how he and his Vocal Adrenaline cronies had egged Rachel. If only Mr. Schue had let him and the rest of the New Direction guys go and beat Jessie up.

"Hey, Frankenteen!" Jessie smirked calling Finn the nickname that the VA choreographer Dakota Stanley called him. "Just checking out your car it would be such a shame if something were to happen to it."

"What do you want?" Finn's voice was low.

"Well first of all I want to be a huge star, and now that I have left Carmel then the world is my oyster. 4 Tony awards, opening night on Broadway and of course Rachel" Jessie smirked.

"Yeah like she would have anything to do with you after your little stunt" Finn replied.

"We will see about that," Jessie replied "We never did have our sing off. Now seems a good time as any. And I'll choose the song." He smirked producing his IPod out of his pocket and clicking a song. A few moments passed before the sound of Wham' I'm Your Man' starts to play.

_(F)Call me good  
_

_(J)Call me bad  
Call me anything you want to baby  
But I know that you're sad  
And I know I'll make you happy  
With the one thing that you never had_

(Both)Baby, I'm your man (don't you know that?)  
Baby, I'm your man  
You bet!  
If you're gonna do it, do it right - right?  
Do it with me

(Just as Finn was about to sing the second verse Rachel storms across to them and switches the IPod off)

"This isn't a game you know!" she glares at the two boys "Nobody is going to win me. I'll choose who I date and at this moment I don't really like either of you!" The petite black headed girl glares at the two boys as she storms off back to the school. Finn just shrugs as he looks at Jessie as if to say I need my car. Jessie jumps off the bonnet and walks away in the distance.)

(Emma glances at her diary for her appointments for the next day and breathes a sigh, remembering what happened that afternoon. Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a knock at the window and Carl peeping through it.)

"Thought I would come and take you home." Carl smiled showing his perfect white teeth. Emma nodded and smiled as she stood up and put her jacket on.

Just as she was about to walk through the door Carl grabbed her sleeve and Emma gulped. It was exactly like how Will grabbed her sleeve when she didn't get married to Ken.

"Just one moment" Carl said as he dropped down to one knee. Emma blinked in surprise as this was kind of like déjà vu to her.

"Emma I know we haven't been dating for very long but I just know that you're the woman I want to spend my life with. You're funny, beautiful and I care about you. So will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Carl held out the ring and Emma just stood there shocked.

"C-Carl I mean I'm not saying no because I do care about you but I'm not saying yes either because I think it's too soon. Can I say maybe and get back to you?" Emma glanced up at Carl and he nodded slightly disappointed but understanding.

"Of course" he murmurs holding the door out for Emma to exit the office, and the pair walked down the corridor arm in arm.

On their way they passed Will who had just finished Glee Club rehearsal.

"Hey Will" Emma smiled as they passed by. Will just nodded as Emma and Carl went down the next corridor and disappeared, leaving Will alone. Suddenly he noticed Rachel storming down the corridor almost in tears.

"Woah Rach!" Will stopped her in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Finn," Rachel said sulkily "Jessie too" she replied.

"Jessie?" Will replied confused. "I thought Figgins banned him from school grounds?"

"He was in the car park managed to get around that" Rachel muttered "The pair of them were trying to win me over by trying to see who the better singer was. They used Wham." Rachel pulled a face which made Will laugh. "I mean if they want to win me over they have to do better than that!"

"Where are they now?" Will looked concerned. Rachel shrugged.

"Probably gone home by now" she murmured fiddling with a button on her cardigan.

"Look I'll have a word with Finn tomorrow, try and get to the bottom of things. And if Jessie trespasses again whoever finds out will have to tell Figgins, but don't think he would do anything" Will muttered crossly.

Rachel smiled and gave Will a hug which surprised him

"Thanks Mr. Schue" she smiled. "You really are the father of the group. Pity Miss Pillsbury isn't the mother as well but..." she shrugged as she walked slowly down the corridor leaving Will alone.

(Quinn stood by the window of Mercedes house looking through the window for any sign of Puck. She sighed as she smoothed her dress down which looked like the one she wore for the Lady Gaga assignment except this was a much shorter dress. Mercedes came into the living area and sat down on the sofa.)

"Nervous?" she glanced at Quinn who just shrugged.

"This just feels so real," she sighed "I mean beforehand we were just goofing around but after the birth when he said he loved me I just realised that he could be serious. Then there was Mel..." Quinn trailed off as Mercedes interrupted her.

"Now look here you are NOT going to let her spoil your evening. I'm telling you now!" Mercedes shot Quinn a steely glare as Quinn nodded and smiled at Mercedes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both Quinn and Mercedes jumped. Quinn walked to the door and Puck answered it dressed smartly in a suit.

"Hey," Puck smiled at Quinn "You ready?" Quinn nodded.

"Don't have her back too late otherwise I'll be after you!" Mercedes shouted at Puck who just smirked as he took hold of Quinn's hand and led her to his van. Quinn got seated as Puck walked round to the driver's side.

The van then started and the journey began with not much conversation going on between the two of them.

The van then stopped and Quinn looked outside to see they were at a fairly nice restaurant nicer than Breadsticks anyway. The pair of them headed into the restaurant as the door closed behind them.

(The meal ended and both Quinn and Puck were both sat outside the restaurant looking at the stars that were above them.)

"Do you ever think of her?" Puck glanced at Quinn as if to say we know who I am talking about.

"Sometimes," Quinn whispers "At night sometimes I just think I hope she is ok and that Shelby is taking good care of her. Which I know she will" Quinn gave a sharp laugh which turned into a sob as she leant her head on Pucks shoulder.

Suddenly Puck had an idea and lifted Quinn's head off his shoulder.

"W-where are you going?" Quinn said confused. Puck just smiled and walked back to the van where he returned with his guitar. Sitting next to Quinn he started to strum the guitar to the sound of Boy Meets Girl 'Waiting for a Star to Fall'.

"I was thinking we could perform this for Glee Club" Puck explained.

"You want me to sing with you?" Quinn looked surprised.

"No I meant Mercedes," Puck said sarcastically "Of course I mean you" he smiled at Quinn.

_(P)I hear your name whispered on the wind  
It's a sound that makes me cry  
(Q)I hear a song blow again and again  
Through my mind and I don't know why  
I wish I didn't feel so strong about you  
Like happiness and love revolve around you_

(Both)Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
So many people love you baby  
That must be what you are

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

(Q)I've learned to feel what I cannot see  
But with you I lose that vision  
I don't know how to dream your dream  
So I'm all caught up in superstition  
I want to reach out and pull you to me  
Who says I should let a wild one go free

(Both)Trying to catch your heart  
Is like trying to catch a star  
But I can't love you this much baby  
And love you from this far

Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

(Q)Waiting (P)(however long...)  
I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...)  
It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...)  
Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...)

(Both)Waiting for a star to fall  
And carry your heart into my arms  
That's where you belong  
In my arms baby, yeah

(As Puck finished strumming the guitar he leant across to Quinn and gave her a kiss.)

"So do you want to make things official?" he smirked at Quinn who just rolled her eyes and kissed him back, the stars twinkling in the night sky as they kissed.

(Rachel arrived at school wanting to get some early morning practise in before the first bell went. She walked briskly to the choir room but noticed that it was half open. Rachel opened the door and noticed that the lights were switched off. Rachel walked into the choir room and noticed Finn sitting on one of the stools.)

"Rachel, I want to make up for what I did, I agree you should be treated with more respect than what we were and I want to sing this to you."

Finn motioned to Rachel to sit down then nodded to Brad to start playing. Finn had managed to bribe him to come in early. He started to play the opening bars of Starships "Nothings Gonna Stop us Now".

_(F)Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

Let em' say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now

_(As Finn starts to get ready for the second verse Rachel stands up and joins in)_

(R)I'm so glad I found you  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do

(F)Let em' say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

(Both)And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us

(F)Ooh, all that I need is you  
All that I ever need  
And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey

(Both)And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothings gonna stop us  
Nothings gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothings gonna stop us now, oh no  
Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothings gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothings gonna stop us now yeah

(As Brad stops playing Finn and Rachel look into each other`s eyes, they are about to kiss but are interrupted by Mr. Schue coming into the choir room. He looks like as if he has been crying.)

"I better go" Finn says as he lets go of Rachel`s hands and walks out of the choir room. Rachel then walks across to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue, are you ok? I know that's a stupid thing to say as you obviously don't look ok" Rachel babbled on nervously as she was still shaken by what had just happened.

"All I'm going to say Rachel is if you truly like Finn go with your heart otherwise you will regret it." Will sighed as a flashback of what had just happened came to mind.

(Will knocked sharply on Emma's window. She had messaged him later that night asking him to come into school early because she had something she needed to tell him.)

"Hey Em," Will smiled to her "I got your message."

"Ah that," Emma cleared her throat "Well I wanted to tell you because your my best friend and well, last night Carl came to my office and asked me to marry him."

Wills face turned white but let Emma carry on. "I didn't say yes at first but then later that evening I thought about it and well he's a good kind decent man so I said yes" Emma smiled.

This time she had actually put the ring on but Will wasn't that bothered about seeing a ring that somebody else had put on Emma. Second time in fact Will thought.

"Congratulations," Will smiled, but inside he just wanted to cry. "I have to go now Rachel wants extra tuition what with Regionals coming up and if I'm late she will only shout at me." They both laughed but it wasn't the same laughter that they used to share.

"I hope you and Carl are very happy" he replied as he shut the office door and just walked away. Once he knew he was out of earshot of Emma he just broke down.

"Noted" Rachel replied. She then stood up and glanced at Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue looks heartbroken" Rachel thought. "I better not make the same mistake."

She then ran out of the choir room but Finn wasn't at his locker. She then checked the gym and the Spanish room but he wasn't there either.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted but there was no reply. "I should have told him there that he's the one I want not Jessie. Now he's gonna think that I'm just using him again."

Rachel sighed as she sank to the ground. The scene then changes to the group singing "Under Pressure".

(_Boys)Mm ba ba de  
Um bum ba de  
Um bu bu bum da de_

_(Finn)Pressure pushing down on me  
Pressing down on you no man ask for_

_(Rachel)Under pressure that brings a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

_(Girls)Um ba ba be  
Um ba ba be  
De day da  
Ee day da - that's okay_

_(Puck)It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'_

_(Quinn)Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people people on streets_

_(Boys)Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
Okay  
(Finn)Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pour_

_s  
(A/T)Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_

_(Puck)It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'_

_(Quinn)Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high  
Pressure on people people on streets  
Turned away from it all like a blind man_

_(Kurt)Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_

_(Boys)Why - why - why?_

_(Girl)(Love love love love love_

_(Finn/Rachel)Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love_

_(All)'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night  
And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure_

.

And that's your lot!. First off to bat Wemma fans DON'T give up. I know it may look bleak but trust me everything will turn out fine. And a shout out to the Quick fans as well, I knew I wouldn't let you down. I know this was a mostly 3 shot couple chapter but next chapter I should get back to the Mercedes/Tina/Artie/Kurt etc etc. scenes. Anyway please review!

**Chapter Eight: Temptation in Many Places.**

**With Mr. Schue still depressed it's up to Finn and Rachel to take charge of the assignment this week. But when Jessie gives Rachel an dilemma will this kill the club for good? Meanwhile Kurt and Mercedes go searching for after school jobs and Quinn and Puck announce their relationship publicly.  
**


	8. Temptation in many places

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies.

Onto chapter eight to my calculation I believe we are halfway through so it's full steam ahead to the end. This chapter I had a little trouble planning so I apologise of it isn't up to full standard.

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Eight: Temptation in Many Places

(Rachel walked into the Spanish room and was surprised to see that Mr. Schuester wasn't there but that a substitute teacher, who looked like he was about to fall asleep Rachel noted, was sat at his desk. Rachel walked up to the teacher and poked him.)

"Excuse me," Rachel smiled "I'm looking for Mr. Schuester as I assumed he would be here today."

"He won't be back for the rest of the week," the substitute replied "He caught a flu virus. Are you Rachel Berry?" The substitute glanced at the petite black haired girl.

"Yes" Rachel nodded surprised. The teacher nodded and handed Rachel an envelope.

"He said in his lesson plan to give this to either you or a Finn Hudson" the teacher replied before going back to looking through his magazine. Stunned and a tiny bit surprised Rachel wandered back to her desk while the rest of the class filtered in. Rachel opened the letter carefully and started to read it.

_Rachel (Or Finn)_

_This is me Mr. Schuester. Yeah I know that but I just wanted you to make sure it was me and not Miss. Sylvester or somebody else. Look I'm not really ill but more of in a funk so decided to have a time out (That's Finn speak for have a break if your reading this Finn but I assumed Rachel would read this first as I have her in my first period class. Sorry I'm babbling on I'll cut to the chase._

_Because I'm not going to be around this week I want you and Finn to take control of the Glee Club as you are the co captains and the male and female lead. Just go through the songs we have done so far and maybe pick a few for potential Regional songs. I should be back at the end of the week._

_Mr. Schuester._

(Rachel slipped the letter back into her bag just as the substitute finally stood up and started to explain about what they were doing that day but Rachel wasn't paying much attention.)

"I wonder if what happened with Miss. Pillsbury has anything to do with this so called time out" Rachel thought as she leant back in her chair as Tina glanced at her team mate.

"He said what?" Kurt said surprised sitting next to Quinn, who had Puck on her other side much to Kurt's surprise "Mr. Schue is never ill."

"I remember once before he took over Glee Club he was full of a cold and it was only because Figgins advised him to go home because he could pass it onto the children." Artie nodded remembering the moment "I remember because I was wheeling myself past his office and I heard them talking."

"Well that was what the substitute in Spanish class told me." Rachel replied sitting by the piano. Finn nodded.

"Yeah he said that to us too but I think I was asleep" Finn replied as Rachel shot a look at him. Kurt stifled a giggle but then also stopped before he could be silenced by Rachel's glare.

"So what should we do?" Tina looked round the room "I mean Regionals is coming up soon but we can't really do a lot without Mr. Schue here to guide us." Tina bit her lip as Artie clutched her hand.

"Well what I propose in this uncertain time that we should do an assignment this week that is full of joy and laughter." Rachel was going to carry on but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Who died and made you the leader?" Kurt replied smoothly. "It would be fairer if we all put our names in a hat and did a draw although last time that happened..." he trailed off looking at Finn.

"I agree," Santana nodded glaring at Rachel "Some other people might want to take control in light of Mr. Schue's absence."

"Look," Finn interrupted "Me and Rachel are co captains right so while Mr. Schue is absent then I suppose me and Rachel are second choices."

"I suppose that's true" Artie nodded. Mike, Brittany and Matt also nodded while Santana glared hard at Brittany.

"So it's ok for me to go ahead with the assignment?" Rachel glanced at the group. Kurt, Santana and Mercedes nodded grudgingly. "Ok so I decided that the assignment should be Disney" Rachel grinned. "I know there was only one Disney movie in the 1980s which was 'The Little Mermaid' but I'm sure we will have a few songs to choose from that."

A chorus of moans went round the group. "That's so lame" Quinn replied. "Yeah us dudes don't want to do Disney" Puck replied.

"Well I wouldn't mind" Kurt replied. Puck, Mike and Matt glared at Kurt. "Well what about if just the girls and Kurt," Finn glanced at his soon to be step brother who grinned back "Do Disney and the guys pick something else like when the girls did Lady Gaga we did Kiss?"

"So something more rocky," Puck nodded "Well I'm in for that."

"I have an idea" Artie replied whispering to Finn who grinned.

"Artie suggests David Bowe" Finn stated. Mike and Matt nodded but Puck didn't look convinced.

"Isn't he that dude who I said was like Lady Gaga last term?" Puck replied.

Finn and Kurt shot looks at one another and Puck just shrugged. "I'm ok with it just don't make me sing anything girly!" Puck warned Finn who laughed high fiving Puck just as the bell rang and the Glee Clubbers left the room.

Rachel made sure that her letter was secure in her bag as she left the choir room to go to her next lesson.

(Rachel walked out of the school grounds wiping her eyes. She had a showdown with Miss. Sylvester who demanded to know where Mr. Schuester was otherwise she would go to Figgins and disband the club. Rachel explained to her that the substitute informed her he was ill but would be back at the end of the week. Suddenly Rachel stopped as she noticed Jessie standing in almost the same spot where he had egged her last term along with the rest of his team. Rachel started to run but Jessie ran after her and grabbed her arm.)

"Please let go of me," Rachel replied quietly "Otherwise I'll have to form a lawsuit against you and I don't think mum would be too happy about that!"

"Actually she would because she isn't the director of Vocal Adrenaline anymore" Jessie replied. Rachel froze and glanced backwards towards Jessie but he wasn't laughing this time. "I took over from her."

"B-but she was coaching the last time I came to Carmel," Rachel stuttered "When you sang 'The Power of Love'."

"She told us she was quitting the next day" Jessie replied sitting down next to Rachel. "Look I think we should go for a walk just in case anybody sees us. I have something I need to tell you." Rachel nodded.

"Ok," she said quietly "But don't think I'm making up with you." she said sulkily. Jessie and Rachel started walking together.

"So who is the new director so I can tell Mr. Schue" Rachel laughed. However Jessie wasn't laughing

"Me," he replied "I'm the new director. Shelby wanted me and the rest of the group voted me in as well. Look Rachel I think you're a great singer and I don't understand why you're still at McKinley. I want you to join Carmel and be a part of Vocal Adrenaline. With you as lead singer we can win Regionals!"

"I-I..." Rachel started to say but Jessie thought she was stuttering because she was pleased. However Rachel was quite upset that Jessie could think like this.

"I'll let you have a few days to think about it then let me have your answer" he replied as he walked away. Rachel sat down on the ground and hid her knees in her hands.

(The scene cuts to Rachel singing 'Part of Your World' through her camera as preparation for her Glee assignment)

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea

(Rachel starts to sob.) 

_Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

(Rachel then turns off the camera and climbs into bed as the last note chimes.)

(Kurt and Mercedes wandered the Lima Mall looking for job vacancies as both were desperate for cash and Santana had informed them that there could be a few vacancies coming up.)

"Here`s one," Mercedes replied as she picked up a form that was advertising a weekend job in a trendy fashion chain. However Kurt shook his head.

"That shop is well known for working its staff to the bone" Kurt rolled his eyes. "They are like the shop version of Dakota Stanley!" He shuddered remembering the chorographer. Mercedes smiled as she put the form back then turned to face Kurt.

"Well apart from that it's just cafe work which we can rule straight out because your skin would get all puffy from the greasy food." Mercedes sighed putting an arm around Kurt. "I suppose we don't need jobs at the moment."

"No..." Kurt shook his head "But the money would be nice."

"Try saying that in a few years when we are rich and famous and we have all the money we need" Mercedes grinned as she high fived Kurt. "Come on lets grab a slushie" she grinned as the pair walked out of the mall.

(Rachel looked around the room as the Glee Clubbers started chatting. She knew she wasn't tall enough to command attention so she grabbed a chair and clapped her hands as everyone stopped talking. Finn stood to the side smiled at her.)

"Anyone got anything to practise so far?" Rachel smiled brightly. Everyone just sat in silence

"This is depressing," Artie sighed "When is Mr. Schue back anyway?" He glanced at Rachel.

"Friday," Rachel smiled "And Finn and I have prepared a special Glee Club meeting just for him returning."

"Just not too drastic because I remember when I was ill and returned to school my first day back I just wanted to rest" Tina replied.

"Why don't we ring him?" Kurt grinned "Finn you still have his number don't you?" Finn nodded and got his cell phone out.

"You have his number?" Quinn replied sceptically and almost jealously.

"Yeah Finn got it after the Sectionals disaster just in case it happened again" Rachel smiled as Finn dialled the number.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Brittany mumbled as a voice answered Finn.

"H-Hello" Will answered quietly.

"Hey Mr. Schue its Finn" Finn grinned. "All the Glee Clubbers are here and we just wanted to say we hope you're feeling better soon."

"Aw thanks Finn," Will smiled "I'm feeling a lot more cheerful now especially now I know your thinking about me."

"Want me to pass you on to another member of the group?" Finn offered.

"Yeah I'd like to talk to Puck" Will replied as Finn threw the phone to Puck who was leant on the shoulder of Quinn.

"Mr. Schue wants to talk to you." Finn hissed as he walked across to join Rachel who was playing with her hair and deep in thought about Jessie's offer.

"He sounds a lot better" Finn smiled. Rachel nodded.

"Good," she smiled "Maybe he needed that break after all. It's when he comes back and sees Miss. P again that's when he will know if he is totally over her."

"Do you think he is?" Finn questioned Rachel. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know" Rachel replied just as she heard Mercedes laughing and then giving the cell phone back to Rachel.

"Hey Mr. Schue" Rachel smiled.

"Keeping everything in order I see" Will chuckled and Rachel smiled.

"Sort of," she replied and there was a pause "Don't come back until you know" she said as she couldn't say too much as there were people still in the room.

"I know," Will nodded "But I'll be fine it was just a shock that`s all. Look I'd better get going." Rachel then hung up and gave the phone back to Finn who pocketed it.

"Look before we go me and Quinn have something to tell you" Puck said.

Rachel glanced across to them where they had stood up hands intertwined.

"Well we have decided to start dating" Puck smiled while Mercedes jumped up and started hugging Quinn.

"Congrats!" Mike and Matt said in unison as they highfived Puck. Tina smiled and gave a thumbs up while Kurt nodded slowly. The bell then rang and they all started to file out slowly leaving Rachel and Finn alone.

"Coming Rachel?" Finn glanced at his co captain who nodded.

"Just something I have to do first that's all" she replied.

Finn nodded and left the room leaving Rachel on her own. Knowing she had to make a decision by tomorrow she just shook her head, to try and get rid of all of the guilt, and then looking determined walked out of the choir room towards her next class.

(Rachel hung around the lockers waiting for Quinn to finish Cheerio practise as the two of them were going to go shopping. Suddenly her cell phone bleeped and she realised she had a message. Rachel flipped the phone open and looked at the message.)

_Rachel_

_Its Shelby, We need to talk _

_Come over to Carmel tonight and I'll explain _

Rachel then shut the phone as Quinn ran over to her.

"Ready" Quinn grinned at her.

"Quinn I'm sorry but there's something I have to do tonight" Rachel explained. "I'll make it up I promise" she smiled as she walked away leaving Quinn alone.

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn said sarcastically as she walked away towards the boys locker room where she was going to meet Puck.

(Rachel opened the door to Carmel's auditorium and walked down to the steps where Shelby was waiting for her.)

"You said you wanted to see me" Rachel replied.

"Yes," Shelby nodded "Jessie said that he made an offer to you. Have you made your decision yet? Before you reply I must say if you choose the wrong one then terrible things will happen to you. That's why Jessie asked me to come and advise you. After all plenty of girls have gone while I was the director so I know a thing or two." Shelby smirked to herself as she paced before starting to break into 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Shelby, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em' cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

"So you see I may be your mother but I also want what's best for Jessie" Shelby replied. "So do we have a decision?"

"I believe that I want to stay with New Directions" Rachel said boldly. "Even if Vocal Adrenaline possibly have better singers I believe we have the better heart."

Shelby looked at her daughter and shook her head.

"Fine," she replied "Stay with your club. But I must warn you terrible things will happen."

"I believe I have made the right choice" Rachel said quietly before walking out of the room.

Shelby turned on her heel and glanced at Jessie and Mark who were looking at the ex director.

_You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll_

_Jessie, Mark, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul_

(The next day came and went as Rachel woke up and opened her mouth and tried to sing. Just as she had when she had her sore throat she couldn't sing a song. Shelby's prediction had come true.)

"Look this will work like a charm" Kurt smirked as he pushed Finn into the choir room. Everyone was sat there but everyone was also staring at Rachel.

"What's wrong?" Finn looked puzzled.

"Ask your girlfriend" Santana said huffily as Rachel just sat crying. Finn ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

Rachel got out a piece of paper and started writing something down before handing it to Finn.

"I have lost my voice and therefore I cannot take Glee practise today" Finn read out."Well luckily Kurt prepared something which he was going to share with us."

Finn smiled at Rachel who gave a weak smile. Kurt then whispered something to Brad who nodded and started to play the opening bars to 'Kiss the Girl'. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina joined Kurt to do the backing vocals.

_(K)There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_(Kurt smirked at Finn who just looked blank)_

_(K)Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(K and girls)Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_(Kurt glanced at Finn and nodded towards Rachel)_

_(K)Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_(Kurt and the girls then surrounded Rachel and Finn)_

_(Kurt and girls)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

(Finn in the heat of the moment leant across and kissed Rachel. The kiss lasted a few moments before Finn looked up and saw Kurt grinning and Quinn looking shocked.)

"My voice!" Rachel exclaimed. "Laaaa" she sang a few notes before her face grew thunderous "I'm gonna kill Jessie!" she exclaimed.

"Why what as that traitor done now?" Kurt exclaimed.

"He came across the other night and tried to persuade me to join Vocal Adrenaline" Rachel explained. A look of disbelief spread across the group.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Finn exclaimed.

"So I went to Carmel last night," Rachel looked at Quinn who looked like she wanted to kill Rachel too "To say no" she explained. "I would never leave McKinley or you guys. Vocal Adrenaline may have the talent," Finn scoffed but Rachel chose to ignore that "But we have the heart and I truly believe we can beat them at Regionals this year. Anyway so Shelby tried to psyche me out by singing 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' and said something bad would happen to me. This morning I had no voice" Rachel finished.

"So basically because Finn kissed you the power came back to your voice by true loves first kiss- OW," Brittany exclaimed as Santana kicked her on the knee "That hurt!" the blonde Cheerio exclaimed.

"Something like that." Finn blushed as the bell went and everyone filled out of the room leaving Kurt, Finn and Rachel alone.

"Finn, my father said he would give us a lift home but I'll leave you two alone" Kurt winked as he left the pair alone.

"Look Finn I know I would never leave here" Rachel explained. "I don't care what anybody else thinks but I need you to believe me."

"I do believe you" Finn replied. "But I just don't think we should be together yet. We still have a lot of things we need to work through."

"Noted" Rachel nodded before Finn walked across to Rachel and gave her an hug before leaving the room to find Kurt and his father.

Rachel smiled and gave a little skip before picking up her bag and sheet music and left the choir room.

"He`s back!" Finn grinned as Mr. Schue entered the choir room to cheers.

"I wasn't expecting this welcome!" Will smiled to eye rolls from Mercedes and Quinn but he knew they were in joking mood.

"Are you better Mr. Schue?" Brittany looked concerned and Will nodded.

"I am thank you Brittany but I know not to ever be ill again I missed you guys too much!" Will smiled. "Now I'm back my next stop is to make sure you guys win Regionals!"

"Too right!" Pucks voice was heard from the far corner of the room and Will looked across to see that he was sat next to Quinn his arm around her.

"Looks like they sorted their problems out" Will thought with a smile as he headed towards Rachel who was sat on her own.

"I had a word with Finn seems like you had a few problems while I was away" Will asked Rachel who shrugged her shoulders. "You can't hide things Rachel. Finn told me everything that happened. I had a word with Figgins and Jessie is permanently banned from even the school grounds" Will sighed running his hands through his hair.

"It wasn't just him though," Rachel said quietly "It was Shelby as well. She was working with Jessie to make sure I got into a funk just as you were with Miss. Pillsbury and her fiancée."

Will looked shocked and Rachel smirked "I have eyes too Mr. Schue and the way you looked last week was like somebody had stolen your pet puppy and kicked it making you watch. But I can see you are much better now and so am I."

"Good" Will smiled and was going to go across to Puck and Quinn when Finn tapped him on the arm.

"Mr. Schue we have decided to make you a get well present. Well you are better now so I guess it's a welcome back present." He smiled as he pushed Will to the nearest chair as the rest of the group got into position.

Finn pressed the play button on the c.d. player as the opening bars of 'Dancing in the Street' started to play.

(Me)Calling out around the world  
Are you ready for a brand new beat  
(K)Summer's here and the time is right  
For dancing in the streets  
(R)Dancing in Chicago  
(F)Down in New Orleans  
(Q)In New York City

(A)All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
(T)They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing,  
Dancing in the street, oh

_(Me)It doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there  
(R)So come on, every guy, grab a girl, everywhere, around the world  
They'll be dancing, dancing in the street_

(Q)It's an invitation across the nation, a chance for folks to meet  
(Me)They'll be laughing and singing and music swinging  
Dancing in the street

(R)Philadelphia, PA  
Baltimore in DC now  
(F)Don't forget the motor city  
On the streets of Brazil  
(P)Back in the USSR  
No matter where you are

(All)All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
They'll be swinging, swaying, records playing  
Dancing in the street, oh

(Me)It doesn't matter what you wear  
Just as long as you are there  
(R)So come on every guy, grab a girl, everywhere, around the world  
They'll be dancing, dancing in the streets

(F)Way down in L.A., everyday  
Dancing in the streets  
(Q)Cross in China too  
Me and you  
Dancing in the street

(All)Don't you know  
They'll be dancing  
Dancing in the street

(Will stood up and gave them a round of applause as the Glee Clubbers just stood grinning.)

"Great job guys!" Will smiled before shooting a look to Rachel who just nodded.

I'll just like to add that I'm sorry of Shelby sounded a bit OOC when I was reading back it sounded a bit wrong so I apologise for that. It's up a bit earlier as I'm away all day Saturday so won't have chance to update then so you get this a bit earlier yay! So enjoy it!

**Chapter nine: Synchronise!**

**Will attempts to get over Emma by arranging a date with Carrie. Finn also does the same thing with Mel but are both guys reacting the way they feel? Meanwhile Quinn grows nervous as the first Cheerio competition looms large as she meets Beth for the first time since she gave birth to****her.**


	9. Synchronise

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I do however own Carrie, Mel, Liam, Teresa, and David.

Onto chapter 9 so that means we are on the home stretch. It's very exciting. Again I'd like to thank everyone who has read or reviewed its very much appreciated.

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Nine: Synchronise!

(The Glee Clubbers were all sat in the choir room waiting for Rachel, Tina and Mercedes to arrive. Quinn was sat next to Puck while he played with her hair, Finn was chatting to Mr. Schue about possible songs for Regionals, Kurt, Brittany and Santana were sat chatting about the potential Nationals for the Cheerios. Suddenly Rachel, Tina and Mercedes came running into the choir room panting.)

"Mr- Schue- sorry- were late" Rachel said breathing heavily.

"You see Rachel had this awesome idea," Mercedes said rolling her eyes which gave a glare from Rachel "She thought it would be a good idea to go and spy on Vocal Adrenaline!"

"You did that last year and look how that turned out, oh you found out that their director was Rachel's mother" Kurt replied annoyed.

"So we went and..." Tina trailed off as she glanced at Rachel.

"They had this massive machine that Jessie said would improve their performance apparently they used it in the 80s" Rachel replied pouting. Will looked concerned.

"You mean a synchroniser?" he looked at Rachel and Tina who nodded.

"Don't look at me I was only the watchdog" Mercedes replied.

"Yeah... that" Rachel said. "Apparently you put it on the background of the song and it makes it edgier. Isn't that considered cheating? She looked down at the ground.

"Guys I don't know if you should have done that" Will glared at the three girls but then looked closer at them. "But was there anything else?" His face broke into a smile while Puck groaned.

"They did a song called 'Sweet Dreams'" Tina piped up.

"The Beyonce song!" Kurt looked impressed.

"No they used the synchroniser" Rachel replied. "Apparently it was revolutionary in the 1980s according to Jessie." She looked sad as she said his name and Finn looked concerned.

"I know what you mean" Will replied nodding. "Are you sure they didn't see you though" he looked at the three girls who shook their heads.

"Positive," Rachel nodded "I know Jessie has a restraining order against McKinley but that's no reason why we can't go over to Carmel and spy on them."

Will shook his head and looked down at the ground then turned to face Brad who was sitting at the piano.

"Brad would you be able to bring in a synchroniser for next Glee practise?" Brad nodded. Will grinned and turned to face the twelve Glee Clubbers who were waiting for his next command.

"I guess our next assignment is settled then. I want you to find an electro pop song." Finn then lifted up his hand "Yes Finn?"

"Mr. Schue what`s electro pop I'm still struggling to come to terms with R 'n' B" Finn looked confused.

"I'll tell him Mr. Schue" Rachel looked smug and Finn looked surprised and pleased.

"Thanks Rachel what I was saying beforehand was find an electro pop song and bring it to class and we will be able to perform it as Brad has kindly offered to lend us his synchroniser" Will grinned as the group hollered and cheered.

"That`s Brad he's always around" Rachel whispered and grinned to herself.

(Quinn sighed as she twirled around and went into a handstand. The Cheerio's were practising for Nationals but Quinn was feeling the heat. Suddenly she wobbled and fell onto the floor collapsing out of her handstand, Miss. Sylvester switched the C.D. player off which was playing 'Blue Monday' by New order, another one of her tricks to use the 80s from Schuester, and walked over to Quinn megaphone in her hand.)

"You know I thought I gave you a chance," Sue said glaring straight at Quinn who sat up holding her leg "But if you're going to be making mistakes like that then maybe that you shouldn't be on the squad. But one more chance Fabray" she shouted. "Hit the showers" she snarled as the rest of the Cheerios grumbled. Mel however walked up to Quinn and grinned.

"Oh so sorry," she smirked "Looks like your happy ending might not be so happy after all."

"If this is about Puck I'm not listening, we're a couple now" Quinn sighed as she walked to the door, her gym bag flung over her shoulder.

"Oh not that," Mel shook her head "You honestly think that Miss. Sylvester will keep you on the team after your embarrassment today?" The brown headed girl smirked then walked out of the door leaving Quinn alone. Quinn also walked out of the door where Puck was waiting for her.

"Hey", Puck smiled kissing Quinn "How was practise?"

"Terrible," Quinn groaned "I fell again and then Mel was being catty towards me." Quinn rolled her eyes as she opened her locker.

"Well I have better news" Puck grinned leaning against the locker. "I spoke to Shelby and she said we can go and see Beth. I mean if you're feeling up to it." Puck paused as he looked at the reaction on Quinn's face as she shut her locker.

"Ok," Quinn nodded and smiled "I mean I need to see her one day and why not now." Puck grinned as he embraced Quinn and she smiled.

Meanwhile Finn was also at his locker when Mel came running down the corridor towards him.

"Finn!" she shouted storming towards him "We need to talk."

Finn blinked as he wasn't used to talking to Mel, however he knew of her through Quinn's complaining and Santana's bitching. "Ok" he shrugged.

"You know I'm the captain of the Cheerios now. Well I need somebody to have on my arm somebody good looking, somebody to impress Miss. Sylvester..."

"Well I don't know if I'm that" Finn looked embarrassed. "After all she hates the G-"

"Yeah yeah" Mel replied waving her arm. "So I have a few possibilities but your one of them so what about if you and me go to Breadsticks and chat about it. Say tomorrow night 7.30?"

"Mel I don't know if I should..." Finn trailed off as he saw Rachel walking the other side of the corridor. She smiled at Finn as she passed by but then looked sad as she saw Finn with Mel. Finn then turned back to Mel and nodded.

"Ok" he replied. Mel smirked as she shook Finn`s hand then walked away whistling a tune. Finn`s face fell a little as Rachel walked up to him glared at him then slapped him.

"First Quinn, now her, what is it with you and the Cheerios?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ow Rach" Finn murmured rubbing his eye. "It's not a relationship like it was with Quinn it's just a business meeting."

"Well," Rachel crossed her arms annoyed "I don't like it Finn. She could be a spy working with Miss. Sylvester to bring down New Directions. You know what`s she`s like with Quinn and now she could be working on you. Just be careful Finn" Rachel looked worried as she walked away down the corridor leaving Finn alone at his locker.

Finn shut the locker and shook his head wondering if in fact he could have made a big mistake. He then passed Mr .Schue`s office where he was talking to somebody on his cell phone.

"Hey Carrie" Will smiled as he marked one of his papers.

"Hey yourself" Carrie smirked on the other end of the phone. "I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would just ring you up. Also I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadsticks tomorrow night, just as a friendly get together?"

"Carrie I don't know..." Will trailed off but then at that moment Finn noticed Miss. Pilsbury passing by the office, Will also noticed her too as she gave him a small wave. However the wave brought out the engagement ring on her finger.

"Ok" Will said quickly. Emma was now engaged he had no chance and beside it would be good to catch up with Carrie.

"You sure?" Carrie sounded surprised. "It only took a few seconds for you to change your mind."

"Sure," Will nodded "I'll meet you there. Bye." Will then put the phone down and sighed as Finn also slumped against the wall and put his head in his hands.

Finn then headed to the choir room and started to unplug the synthesiser when Mr. Schue also came into the room.

"Mr. Schue" Finn looked surprised. "I only wanted to borrow the synthesiser I had an idea for Glee Club."

"Same," Will nodded "I thought of Pet Shop Boys 'It's a Sin'"

"Same here," Finn laughed "That`s pretty strange." Will laughed as he plugged the synthesiser in and the two males stood side by side as Brad started to play.

_(F)When I look back upon my life  
It's always with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame  
(W)For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too_

(Both)It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin

(F)At school they taught me how to be  
So pure in thought and word and deed  
They didn't quite succeed  
(W)For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too

(Both)It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to  
It's a sin

(F)Father, forgive me, I tried not to do it  
Turned over a new leaf, then tore right through it  
Whatever you taught me, I didn't believe it  
Father, you fought me, 'cause I didn't care  
And I still don't understand

So I look back upon my life  
Forever with a sense of shame  
I've always been the one to blame  
(W)For everything I long to do  
No matter when or where or who  
Has one thing in common, too

(Both)It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a sin  
Everything I've ever done  
Everything I ever do  
Every place I've ever been  
Everywhere I'm going to - it's a sin  
It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin  
It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sin

(Both of them look at one another with a kind of regret in their eyes.)

"I have to go," Finn said picking up his bag "Mr. Tanaka will be after me."

"Yeah I still have some marking to do." Will scratched his head nervously as Finn ran out of the choir room. Will just sighed then also walked out of the room leaving Brad alone.

(Puck and Quinn looked up at the apartment building as Puck opened the door and made their way up the stairs. They knocked on the door and Shelby answered it.)

"Is now a good time..." Quinn trailed off worriedly. Shelby nodded and smiled.

"I just put her down after a feed but she won't be asleep just yet" Shelby replied. Quinn then followed Shelby into the nursery while Puck just waited in the hallway. Shelby then looked inside the cot and picked Beth up who started crying.

"Shush baby" Shelby cooed as she rocked Beth, Beth then stopped crying and started to make sniffly noises.

"She`s so beautiful" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah like I said at the hospital she looks just like you" Shelby smiled. "Want to hold her?"

Quinn nodded as Shelby handed Beth to Quinn. Quinn just looked at her daughter as she continued to rock her.

"I'll give you some time alone" Shelby whispered as she closed the door to the nursery and walked back to the living area where Puck said worriedly.

"I wouldn't leave her alone if I didn't think she was ok" Shelby smiled as she noticed the look on Puck`s face. "She seems pretty calm due to the fact she`s seeing her daughter again."

"Well that`s Quinn she's a tough cookie not many people give her that much credit" Puck sighed. "I also need to thank you" he glanced at Shelby who looked confused.

"Thank me for what?" Shelby replied "I haven't done anything."

"For the last time I came round and I mentioned that I wanted to go steady with Quinn. Well we are" Puck`s face broke into a smile. "Well were going to give things a go anyway"

"I'm pleased" Shelby nodded but inside all she wanted to do was cry. She hadn't had many guys interested in her as either they thought Shelby was too much involved in Vocal Adrenaline or as she said to Will they were either married or gay. All she wanted was somebody to love, Shelby scolded herself at the cliché and glanced at the door of the nursery as it opened and Quinn came out, slightly crying.

"Quinn are you ok?" Puck replied running up to Quinn who nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine" she replied wiping her eyes. "Just got a little over-emotional that's all. But I`m happy she seems to be doing well and you seem to be taking good care of her Shelby" she glanced at Shelby who smiled.

"When do you want to come and see her again?" Shelby glanced at Puck and Quinn.

"A few weeks?" Puck glanced at Quinn who nodded.

"I'll let you out" Shelby walked down the hallway to open the latch on the door as Puck and Quinn exited.

Shelby then returned to the apartment to continue doing what she was doing before Puck and Quinn came.

(Finn Hudson was bored. It was even worse than the time he came to Breadsticks with Santana and Brittany then they made him pay with his credit card and didn't even eat any of the food. Brittany even swore she saw a mouse in hers, Finn hoped that the same waitress wasn't on duty tonight otherwise it could get a bit uneasy. At least Mel ate her food and paid for it.)

"So what I was planning was if I could get the football players involved then we could do something at the pep rally next term maybe do a mash up of the footballers and the cheerleaders doing a performance. I saw you do the Single Ladies dance and unlike Miss. Sylvester I do like what you do in the Glee Club. I personally don't think that I approve of Quinn being in the Glee Club but that's her choice" Mel sighed drinking her soda.

"Huh," Finn blinked "Sorry Mel I wasn't thinking. What was that?"

"You know that's the third time you have spaced out tonight. Why did you even come tonight? Trying to make somebody jealous?" Mel raised an eyebrow and when Finn blushed Mel just rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's that dwarf girl in the Glee Club. I seen you pining over her but isn't she out of your league I thought she was going out with Jessie St James?"

"First of all don't call her a dwarf she`s normal size and she`s worth ten of you Cheerios. And second what is up with everyone thinking she`s dating Jessie, he was a complete jerk to her last term, threw eggs at her and turned out to be a spy!" Finn ranted. He knew that people were staring at him but he didn't care this was Rachel freaking Berry Mel was being mean about and he wanted the world to show it.

"Finn people like are staring" Mel replied slightly annoyed.

"Let them stare!" Finn shouted "You know I made a big mistake coming here tonight Mel. I thought I could use you to make Rachel jealous but in fact I wish I was here with Rachel. She may be too honest with me but she wouldn't be as superficial as you. Wow that was a big word" Finn looked pleased with himself and walked out of the restaurant his head held high.

"What about the bill?l" Mel replied her lip pouty. She them turned around and saw the waitress that frequently worked in Breadsticks the one Finn was trying to avoid.

"I think you will have to take care of it sweetie" she smiled as Mel looked in her bag, found a twenty and a ten dollar note and threw them at her.

"Keep the change" she spat out as she got up and started walking out as she couldn't run because she had her high heels on.

(Will was sat opposite Carrie listening to a story she was telling him about one of the dance troupe members. Suddenly his ears pricked up as he thought he could hear Finn shouting.)

"Isn't that Finn?" Will said puzzled as the silence then returned "Sorry Carrie carry on" he smiled at his friend.

"So anyway I was helping Liam with his harness when all of a sudden Teresa, that's the leader of the dance troupe, came running in and almost fell over David the male leader and the pair of them crashed on top of each other. Teresa was blushing so hard I felt sorry for her. I think she has a crush on him but he has a girlfriend" Carrie replied finishing off her wine.

"That reminds me of Finn and Rachel but not the tripping over and falling over" Will laughed. "I really don't know when they are going to sort themselves out. I give them enough chances like when our first term started I gave them 'No Air' to sing as I noticed the chemistry between them."

"You want another one" Carrie hiccupped and Will shook his head. "Do you*hic* mind if I get another one?" Carrie asked and Will replied with a no.

Carrie then got up from her seat and made her way to the bar while Will just fiddled with a napkin. Suddenly he looked up to see a vision in a blue frock and realised it was Emma. Will then looked down as he noticed who he was with.

"Carl..." Will growled "Looks like her therapy is going well if Emma is able to go out to restaurants" he smiled. Suddenly something lit up in his brain and Will started to get an idea. Carrie then returned from the bar.

"Sorry the queue was too long" she apologised sitting back down. Will then took hold of her hand and started to place his large one on it.

"Look I'm sorry what I said on the phone," he said "I did want to go out tonight but really I thought that maybe we could try and make tonight like a first date just to see if things work out. After all friendship is the first start to a relationship" he smiled and Carrie started to blush.

"Will I didn't think you thought about me that way" she smiled.

"Well maybe circumstances have changed" Will replied as the pair stared at each other. Emma saw the scene from her table and started to go red.

"You ok Emma?" Carl asked. He hadn't seen Will from his position at the table.

"Just a little hot" she mumbled "Maybe the therapy isn't working as well."

"Well it is your first night out take things slow" Carl squeezed her hand and Emma smiled at her fiancée. However she couldn't help but feel awkward at the scene that was playing out three tables from where she was sitting .

(Finn jumped out of his truck and ran through the school doors of McKinley High. He hoped that Rachel was still in the choir room as that was where she usually was when she was out of school. Finn burst into the choir room and spotted Rachel going through some vocal exercises but stopped when she spotted Finn.)

"Finn..." she said surprised. "I thought you had gone out with Mel. I sent Kurt and Mercedes to get some snacks from the vending machines since nobody else could be bothered to turn up" Rachel rolled her eyes and was surprised to see Finn laughing "What`s so funny?" she asked.

"Just you" Finn smiled. Rachel looked mad and Finn took back what he said "I mean in a good way not a horrible way" he smiled and Rachel looked puzzled. "Before Kurt and Mercedes come back I want to show you something" he explained and Rachel nodded expecting maybe it was his assignment from the Glee Club. What she wasn't expecting was to feel Finn`s lips crashing down on hers as he deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds before both of them came up for air.

"I made a terrible mistake going out with Mel" Finn said. "I realised that you were the one for me and I told her that, I said she was superficial" Finn looked pleased with himself and Rachel beamed.

"So... she paused "Are we official now?" Rachel glanced at Finn who shrugged.

"If you want it to be" he replied "And I do" he smiled. Rachel grinned as she launched himself into Finn's arms as they continued kissing. A few minutes passed before there was a slight cough at the door and Kurt and Mercedes stood there 3 sodas and 3 packets of crisps between them.

"Is this private or can anyone join in?" Kurt replied smoothly. Finn looked shocked at his soon to be step brother being there and Rachel smoothed her skirt down.

"I better go I left the van running" Finn glanced at his girlfriend who smiled as Finn left the room.

Kurt then sat next to Rachel opening his soda can.

"So Miss. Berry what have I missed since you sent me and Mercedes for snacks?" Kurt grinned.

Rachel started to tell the full story but didn't know that Santana was listening to her every word.

"Rachel doesn't know that I took Finns v card and if I wanted I could spoil their all relationship" she smirked as she slipped away.

(Will walked out of the restaurant after agreeing with Carrie to meet up again but feeling a little bit guilty and knowing that one day he would have to tell her that he wasn't interested in her that way. He walked to his car and was about to get into the car when he heard his name shouted and turned around to see Emma running towards him and she looked angry.)

"Will Schuester!" she yelled standing in front of him and Will marvelled how beautiful she looked when she got angry.

"Oh hey Emma," Will smiled "I didn't know you were here."

"You did," Emma crossed her arms "You saw me come in with Carl."

"Speaking of Carl does he know your speaking with me?" Will smirked and Emma flushed red.

"He thinks I've gone to the bathroom" Emma replied. "Anyway I saw that you brought Carrie. The two of you looked pretty close. I'm glad you found somebody" Emma smiled but the smile was forced. It reminded Will of the smile she wore whenever he was around April. Emma turned to walk away but then her hand was grabbed by Will.

"I'm not really dating Carrie," he said looking into her brown eyes "I tried to make myself like her but really all I want is you" he whispered. "And I know I can't have you because your engaged now and even though you said you wanted me when you were with Ken, we both know this is a whole lot different."

"Will I..." Emma started to say but Will cut her off.

"I know I was an idiot with Shelby and April I never did anything I know I keep saying that and words don't make a lot of difference but its true all we did was sleep that's it sleep!" Will yelled out. He then pulled Emma closer and their lips brushed next to one another but Emma pulled away from the kiss.

"What was that!" she glared at him "I'm engaged Will, to Carl. You can't just swoop in with your pearly white harbour and your super sneak attacks. Not this time, I'm very happy" she crossed her arms in a huff.

"Are you?" Will chokes out and Emma glances at him strangely "Happy I mean" he says as he gets into his car driving away leaving Emma on her own. Suddenly the pressure gets to her as she starts to singing Yazoo's 'Only you'.

"_Looking from a window above  
It's like a story of love, can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving farther away, want you near me_

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew, only you

Sometimes when I think of her name  
When it's only a game and I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay when I see you

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew, only you

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew, only you

This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine, can't take no more  
Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand behind a closed door

All I needed was the love you gave  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew, only you"

(Emma then turned and walked back towards the restaurant.)

(The Glee Clubbers just sat on the chairs while Mr .Schue sat and listened to them.)

"So we came to the conclusion Mr. Schue that electro pop just isn't our thing" Kurt admitted. "Unless you're like Finn and Rachel kissing like two starving walrus" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Wait you're dating now?" Will smiled at Finn and Rachel who blushed.

"Yes Mr. Schue we are" Finn smiled which resulted in a high five from Will.

"So what we were discussing beforehand was that maybe we would like to go back to the old stuff we were doing beforehand" Mercedes said and Will nodded.

"Sounds good to me Mercedes but before we leave I have one more song I would like us to perform" Will smiled as he handed round the sheet music.

"Oh I know this one" Rachel smiled as the tune to 'Just Can't Get Enough' started to play.

_(__R)When I'm with you baby, I go out of my head  
(F)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
(Q)All the things you do to me and everything you said  
(P)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

(Mer)We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough, ahhh

_(All), I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

(Q)We walk together, we're walking down the street  
(San)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
(R)Every time I think of you I know we have to meet  
(T)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough

(Mer)It's getting hotter, it's our burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough, ahhh

_(All), I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

(F)And when it rains, you're shining down for me  
(A)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough  
(K)Just like a rainbow you know you set me free  
(P)And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough

(F)You're like an angel and you give me your love  
And I just can't seem to get enough, ahhh

_(All), I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough_

_I just can't get enough_

Yay Finchel are together but will they stay together? Will Santana let the v card out of the bag? And did Carl see Will and Emma together? Well you will have to read on!

**Chapter 10: Truths and Lies**

**Finn and Rachel remain strong but with Santana always around it could turn nasty. Will tries to keep the truth from Carrie but when Sue finds out all hell breaks loose while April arrives back in town to reveal the truth to Emma. **


	10. Truths and lies

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I do however own Carrie.

So on to episode ten. I hope you all like it and please don't forget to review it really means a lot.

Glee returns to the 80s!

Chapter Ten: Truths and Lies

(Finn smiled as he walked through the car park of McKinley High. Everything was going perfectly for him, he was back together with Rachel and nothing was going to stand in their way this time now that Jessie was out of the picture, Mr. Schue had told him privately that he thought that they had a great shot at Regionals this time and he also had managed to get that Spanish assignment out of the way that Mr. Schue had set them but he'd had completely forgot to do until Rachel reminded him.)

"Finn!" Finn heard a yell and turned around to see Rachel run towards him and engulf him in a hug. "I totally forgot my two gay dads want to meet you and they suggested tomorrow night. I know it`s only Breadsticks but it's the only place in town that's half decent." Rachel looked down at the ground and started to fiddle with the zipper on her jacket which is what she did when she got nervous. Finn smiled and leant forward and kissed her.

"Course I would love to meet them" Finn grinned and Rachel looked relieved. "I better go I have an appointment with Miss. Pillsbury, I'll catch up with you later." He hugged Rachel then set off to Miss. Pillsbury's office, however through the glass in her office it looked like she was having a heated conversation on the phone and Finn had never seen her like this. Emma then put the phone down and sat breathing heavily.

"Miss. Pillsbury if this is a bad time..." Finn trailed off uneasily and Emma glanced at Finn.

"Oh gosh Finn I`m so sorry I forgot I had you in first thing. No sit down" Emma smiled as she sanitized her hands and Finn looked confused. "Just some home problems but I guess that wouldn't happen to you I mean getting involved with two different guys, one your especially close too but you know you don't have a chance..." Emma rambled on until she saw Finn glancing confused at her."Gosh look at me rambling on when it`s supposed to be about you" Emma smiled sweetly and Finn looked embarrassed. He made a mental note in his mind to tell Rachel then continued telling Emma about how he wasn't sure about his mother`s and Burt's wedding. Suddenly Finn turned around and saw Mr. Schue walking past. He then glanced at Emma and his face fell but Emma didn't notice because she was talking to Finn.

"Mr. Schue looks unhappy," Finn thought "But I was in the same situation last term with Jessie and look how that worked out."

(It was coming to the end of the school day and Will had his final Spanish class of the day which included Finn, Quinn, Puck and Kurt. The bell went to signal the end of the school day and everyone except Finn made their way out of the door. However Finn walked up to Will`s desk and stood there for a few seconds until Will lifted his head.)

"Oh hey Finn," he smiled "If this is about your assignment I had a quick look while you were doing the test and I think you have done pretty well."

"No it's not that but thanks" Finn smiled sheepishly. "I was just wondering about Glee Club. I know we only have a few weeks left before Regionals and I wanted to know if me and Rachel could combine the duet and the ballad together or has it got to be separate?" Will looked bemused but then started to nod.

"No there`s nothing in the rule book to say you can't combine the two together but then we would have to come up with probably another ballad to counter it" Will replied. "I'll contact the show choir board and let you know. Is that everything?"

"Yeah," Finn replied "I'll see you at Glee practise then Mr. Schue" Finn grinned then left the classroom where he nearly bumped into Rachel.

"Thought you were never going to come out of there" Rachel looked cross.

"Sorry," Finn replied "But I was just asking Mr. Schue if we could combine the duet and the ballad at Regionals and he said there shouldn't be a problem but he would have to contact the board" Rachel did the same nodding motion that Will did and smiled.

"That`s actually rather clever of you Finn" Rachel beamed and Finn smiled. "How did your appointment with Miss. Pillsbury go?" she glanced at Finn as they walked down the corridors and Finn nodded.

"Yeah it went ok," he replied "Except that she looked really angry when I came into her office and I have never seen her like that before."

"Interesting..." Rachel mused "Maybe not everything is as rosy as we seem."

"Oh and then Mr. Schue passed by the office, looked at Miss. Pillsbury and looked really sad," Finn explained "Like they had a row or something."

"He passed by the office!" Rachel exclaimed "Finn why didn't you tell me?" Finn shrugged "This is useful information for Project Schuesbury but right now we better get to Glee" she said as she dragged Finn down the corridor. But what they didn't know was that Santana was watching them from her locker.

"I'll make sure that their tryst in paradise won`t last very long not when I let the cat out of the bag about what I did with Finn`s v card" Santana smirked as she slammed her locker door and started walking towards the choir room for Glee Club practise.

(The Glee Clubbers all sat around while Mr. Schue wrote **'Power Ballads' **on the whiteboard, as he walked back however Rachel stuck up her hand.)

"What is it Rachel?" Will replied almost tiredly.

"Mr. Schue didn't we do ballads last term?" Rachel replied "Remember when we paired up and..." she was broke off by Kurt.

"Yes we know Rachel you don't have to remind us like a broken record" Kurt rolled his eyes and Mercedes giggled.

"Power Ballads are much stronger Rachel a normal ballad is a love song but a power ballad comes from the heart its much stronger in fact you did a power ballad last term 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' Will smiled as Rachel nodded. "Also guys can sing power ballads as well for example Bon Jovi's 'Always' is a power ballad.

"Also Aerosmith 'Dont Wanna Miss a Thing'" Finn chipped in.

"Very good Finn but those are 90s power ballads. For your assignment this week I want you to find an 80s power ballad so artists like Bonnie Tyler, REO Speedwagon, that sort of thing" Will explained. Brittany still looked a bit confused so Will resolved at the next Spanish lesson to explain it to her as the warning bell for the next lesson sounded.

"I have a great idea for a performance that the girls could do," Quinn whispered to Rachel who nodded slightly "Meet us in the choir room after school and I'll tell you."

"OK" Rachel nodded as the Glee Clubbers left the room.

(Emma finished talking to the freshman that had come into her office crying hysterically about the Cheerio that had been bulling her for the past few weeks and sighed pushing some more hand sanitizer into her palms. It had been a tough day and all she wanted to do was to go back home to her condo and forget about wedding plans for a day. But that all changed with a knock on her door, Emma turned around and was surprised to see Carl standing there. She gave a nod and Carl entered.)

"Hey," Carl smiled "Just finished work so thought I would just pop in. Listen I'm sorry about this morning I had a really awkward patient and I was just stressed that's all."

"That`s fine" Emma replied smiling. "Listen Carl I'm really sorry but I have such an awful headache I just want to go home and rest. Can we cancel plans for tonight?"

"But the wedding is in four weeks" Carl looked surprised. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" his eyes narrowed and Emma shook her head "Because if there is I'll find out!"

"C-Carl you're scaring me" Emma whispered. "I just feel awfully tired and beside everything is nearly sorted out anyway." Carl nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just worried about losing you that's all," he murmured "I hope you feel better soon" he smiled as he exited the office. As he left he noticed Will going down the corridor after his last Spanish practise and the dentist narrowed his eyes again. Unbeknown to Emma he had seen their moment outside Breadsticks and he vowed to keep an eye on Will in future. However Will hadn't seen Carl and he knocked sharply on Emma's office door.

"Carl if that's..." Emma's voice broke then she looked up to see Will "Oh Will it's you" she continued.

"Just come to see how you were you looked a little stressed this morning" Will looked concerned.

"F-fine just a little tired" Emma muttered. Will glanced at her and Emma just sighed "Really Will I'm fine" she replied and Will nodded closing the door behind him. Emma just put her head on her hands and sighed.

(It was the next day at Glee Club and the girls were all stood in position, they had decided to do Bonnie Tyler's 'Holding Out for a Hero' as Brad started to play the opening bars.)

_(M)Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
(Q)Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
(R)Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

[Chorus]

(Al)I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

(R)Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
(S)Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
(Q)Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
(M)It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

_(Al)I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
_

_(Q)__Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
(R)I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me_

(T)Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
(M)I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

_(Al)I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

(All the boys applauded and cheered as Rachel sent a grin towards Finn something Santana noticed.)

"Nice work girls" Will smiled and high fived them all. Rachel giggled and Quinn slightly blushed.

(Will slightly whistled 'Holding Out for a Hero' as he marked another one of the Spanish assignments. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and he shouted "Come in". However he was surprised for it to be Carrie.)

"Hey Will," Carrie smiled "I just came to tell you I had a great time out and I was wondering when would be the next time?" She smiled perching on his desk.

"Carrie I don't think it's such a great time now" Will replied. "What with Regionals coming up I need all the time I can get and this time we have to win" he sighed running his hands through his hair. Carrie paused pursing up her lips then nodded.

"Your right" the black haired female smiled. "I'm sorry it's just well I'm really excited" she smiled and Will blinked. "I haven't been in a relationship for such a long time and well it's you as well" she grinned "You're like the one who got away." Suddenly there was another knock on the door and Sue poked her head in.

"Schuester, Figgins oh..." she paused and smirked.

"I'll be going Will" Carrie murmured straightening up her jacket and leaving the office blushing heavily. Sue sat down in the chair and stared hard at Will.

"Not now Sue I'm busy" Will replied putting another essay on the pile that was pilling up.

"And you were when I knocked," Sue replied "How many is that now 3, 4?" the cheerleading coach smirked "I'm talking about your dalliances with Vocal Adrenalines coach and that blonde floozy we call April Rhodes now you have that dark haired coach from that so called dance squad wrapped around your fingers."

"How did you know about Shelby and April?" Will looked bemused.

"Oh I have my sources," Sue replied sipping from her protein shake "I'll keep my beady eye on you Schuester" she smirked as she left the office. Will then just leant his head on the desk and sighed.

"I was just about to tell Carrie as well that it wasn't working out" he sighed just as there was another knock on the door. "WHAT!" he yelled and was surprised to see Finn's scared face poking behind it. "Finn?" Will looked surprised to see his male lead there.

"Mr. Schue I'm sorry to bother you but its Rachel and Santana they just started bickering in the girls toilets and then it spilled out from there now they are fighting in the main hallways" Finn glanced at his teacher.

"What," Will looked bemused "I know Santana but Rachel?" he looked surprised.

"Come on I'll show you" Finn nodded and Will picked up his keys, locked the door to his office then followed Finn at a run.

(Santana pushed Rachel to the ground and pinned her there as Brittany looked scared for her best friend. Suddenly two strong hands lifted the two girls up as Will glared heavily at the two girls.)

"What is this all about?" Will asked.

"Mr. Schue, Santana said to me that Finn slept with her," Rachel replied "But he told me he couldn't go through with it so I slapped her."

"It so is true" Santana replied looking at the torn sleeve of her Cheerio uniform. "Tell her Finn!" Finn couldn't look at Rachel as the truth dawned on her that Santana was telling the truth. Crying Rachel walked up to Finn and hit him crying as she did.

"We are so over" she whispered as she looked round at the other students. "Shows over" she yelled through tears and anger as she walked away down the corridor. As the other students flickered away back to class until there was only Will and Finn left.

"Mr. Schue can I use the choir room?" Finn asked. Will nodded and walked back to his office as Finn walked to the choir room which was empty. He then picked up a guitar which Puck had taught him to use over the summer holidays and started to play the first notes to REO Speedwagons 'Keep on Loving You'.

"_You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
There was something missing  
You should've known by the tone a' my voice, maybe  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead, but you never bled,  
Instead you lay still in the grass, all coiled up and hissing _

_And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
Cause it was us, baby, ready for them  
And we're still together _

_And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you, I meant that I'd love you forever  
And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on loving you _

_And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you, I meant that I'd love you forever  
And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on loving you  
Baby I'm gonna keep on loving you  
'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you"_

(Finn put the guitar down on the floor and just hung his head.)

"Man I really messed things up didn't I" he murmured as he sat alone in the choir room.

(Will sat alone in the faculty lounge eating his lunch and flicking through the choir rule book. Suddenly he looked up over the book to see Sue glancing at him.)

"Sue I'm really busy at the moment so if we can leave this for another time" Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me buddy and I don't want you somebody else does" Sue replied. Will looked confused as he finished off his cookie.

"Who?" He replied thinking of Carrie. Sue just smirked as she clicked on her Iphone and didn't answer Will. Will then left the faculty lounge and walked down the corridor until an hand placed on his shoulder.

"Think we should have a little chat" a smooth voice was heard and Will turned to see Carl staring at him "Look I want you to stay away from Emma!"

"W-what," Will said confused "But were just friends I told you that way before. And beside I'm..." Will was cut off by Carl pacing the corridors.

"Yeah you say that but I saw your makeout session last week!" Carl glared at Will who's face went white. So he had seen it after all. "I'm not going to tell Emma that I know but if there`s any more moments any more secret meetings that I find out and I will tell her. And the consequences won't be good. Are we clear?" Will nodded and Carl smirked. "Oh and one more thing if you even think about coming to the wedding..." Carl was then interrupted by Will.

"I have to come to the wedding Emma`s my best friend and beside what should I tell her?"

"Oh I'm sure you will think of something" Carl replied as he walked away. Will then walked back to the choir room which was empty as it was lunch time, then sat at the piano as he started to play the opening bars to Foreigners 'I Want to Know What Love is'.

"_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older  
Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
Aaaah woah-oh-ooh

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me, oooh ooh-ooh ooh-ooh oooh  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah

(Will finished playing the last note and closed the piano lid. His mind was made up he was going to the wedding despite what Carl said. Emma was his best friend after all despite his lingering feelings he just wanted her to be happy she deserved that at least. Will exited the choir room going to Spanish class not knowing that Emma had heard him on her way back to her office. Suddenly as Will entered his office he had an idea. Getting out a cell phone he dialled a number.)

"Hi April its Will," he smiled "Listen can you spare a few minutes..."

(Rachel sighed as she looked out at the auditorium which was empty apart from the seats. She imagined it full of screaming adoring fans but she also knew that the one person that she really wanted to be there wouldn't be.)

"At least I'll be away from heartache" she whispered wiping away a tear. She then glanced at Brad who was sat at the piano and who started to play the opening bars to Journey 'Open Arms'.

_(R) __Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our live be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side_

_So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

(Just as Rachel was about to start the second verse she heard a male voice singing and she glanced at the back of the auditorium to see Finn walking towards her.)

_(F) Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home_

But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay.

(Finn then came into the stage as he stood next to Rachel and looked into her eyes pleading with her to forgive him.)

(_Both)So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

(As Brad played the last note Rachel prepared to run away but Finn grabbed her sleeve.)

"If you can't forgive me, please forgive me at least for the sake of the team and Mr. Schue" he pleaded with Rachel. "We can't lose Regionals again this is our only chance otherwise the club will be over. I know we can't be together now as a couple I blew that but for New Directions?" he looked at Rachel and Rachel nodded knowing he was right.

"Ok," she nodded "But just for New Directions. I thought we could maybe use 'Open Arms' as our duet and also as the ballad and then we could use 'Don't Stop Believing' as our closing song, its kinda our theme" Rachel smiled.

"That means we would have to think of another song but I'll think of something" Finn replied. "Come on lets tell Mr. Schue" he smiled as he followed Rachel out of the auditorium.

(Emma sat by her desk filling out one of the college reports that would be soon sent out to the different colleges. Suddenly she lifted her head up as she noticed a knock on her door.)

"Come in" Emma called out and she was surprised to see April Rhodes there. The last time she had seen April was at the New Directions Invitationals when Emma had been in the crowd and April had been performing. However Emma knew about other incidents that had been involving April and her eyes narrowed.

"Look im not here to be friendly" April drawled. "I was just passing and thought I might just pop by. Will mentioned that you knew about our little sleepover," Emma sighed "But Wills telling the truth I mean I must admit I wanted to but Will wasn't interested, hell he's over Terri so if he isn't interested then he must have his heart on somebody else."

"What are you talking about April? Cut to the chase" Emma said putting the form away and leaning back.

"What I've come to say is the reason he keeps bringing the subject up is that he never meant anything despite what you heard and well I know you don't believe him so I thought I would come and well say it from the horse's mouth so to speak" April smiled. Emma blinked.

"So you never..." she trailed off. April laughed.

"Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you" April drawled glancing at her engagement ring. "I better go before I get kicked out by Figgins for being on school grounds after school time. Now remember what I said and hopefully next time..." she gave a wink and left the office leaving Emma slightly confused.

"So they never..." Emma whispered playing with her engagement ring and let out a loud sigh. Meanwhile in the auditorium Will was watching the Glee Clubbers practise T Pau's 'China in Your Hand' with Rachel on lead.

"_It was a theme she had_

_On a scheme he had_

_Told in a foreign land_

_To take life on earth_

_To the second birth_

_And the man was in command_

_It was a flight on the wings_

_Of a young girl's dreams_

_That flew too far away_

_And we could make the monster live again_

_Oh hands move and heart beat on_

_Now life will return in this electric storm_

_A prophecy for a fantasy_

_The curse of a vivid mind_

_(All)Don't push too far_

_Your dreams are china in your hand_

_Don't wish too hard_

_Because they may come true_

_And you can't help them_

_You don't know what you might_

_Have set upon yourself_

_China in your hand_

_(R)Come from greed_

_Never born of the seed_

_Took a life from a barren hand_

_Oh eyes wide_

_Like a child in the form of man_

_A story told_

_A mind of his own_

_An omen for our time_

_(All)Don't push too far_

_Your dreams are china in your hand_

_Don't wish too hard_

_Because they may come true_

_And you can't help them_

_You don't know what you might_

_Have set upon yourself_

_China in your hand_

_Oh your hand_

_Your dreams are china in your hand, wooah_

_Here in your hand_

_China in your hand, woh oh oh woh oh oh woh oh_

_Here in your hand_

_(R)Woh! You take a flight on the wings of fantasy_

_Then you push too far_

_And make your dreams reality_

_Yeah! For the china in your hand_

_But you shouldn't push too hard_

_(All)You take a flight on the wings of fantasy_

_Then you push too hard_

_You make those dreams reality_

_Yeah! China in your hands_

_But they're only dreams_

(As they finished Will looked towards the door of the auditorium to see April standing there. She flashed him a smile and Will nodded.)

And that's chapter ten. Only three more chapters to go*sobs* but everything is getting tied up pretty quickly especially in the last two chapters. As I always say please review it's very much appreciated.

**Chapter Eleven: Halloween! **

**As Halloween comes closer Will sparks on the idea of having a Halloween party and to tie it in with the 80s to do a New Romantic theme for the week. Meanwhile Kurt uses the idea of Lady Gaga again for his Halloween costume but that doesn't fit in well with the football players and Carrie starts to become suspicious of Will and Emma's closeness.**


	11. Halloween

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I do however own Carrie and Mel.

Thanks for the 2 reviews I received in the last chapter it's very much appreciated. 2 more chapters to go after this one and then it's over with.*sobs*. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter though!

Glee returns to the 80s

Chapter Eleven: Halloween!

(Sue eyed her Cheerios as they practised for the upcoming National Championships that they would be attending in a few weeks. Sue stalked as she wandered the gym watching out for any mistakes that they may be making, Mel giving the evil eye to her coach as she stretched out in front of Santana and an unnamed Cheerio. Suddenly the door to the gym opened and Carrie walked in all smiles with an IPod speaker system under her arm. She walked up to Sue who however wasn't smiling.)

"What are you doing here?" Sue raised an eyebrow as she stared at the petite black haired woman standing in front of her. She hadn't got along with Carrie since she kept hanging around the school and now that she knew she was dating Schuester... If that girl was any sweeter Sue would barf.

"Didn't Figgins tell you?" Carrie looked confused and Sue looked Carrie straight in the eye.

"No Figgy has not told me anything" Sue rolled her eyes and Carrie smiled.

"Oh well he said that he thought that the Cheerios needed somebody with a bit of dance experience then you to make sure that you would win the competition and he thought of me because of directing the dance troupe," Carrie smiled "So I said yes" she explained clasping her hands. "Isn't that great!"

"Ecstatic" Sue muttered sarcastically glancing towards Mel who had a look of bemusement on her face glancing towards Carrie. "Will you excuse me" the Cheerio coach muttered pushing past Carrie and making her way towards the gym door. Carrie then walked towards the Cheerios as Kurt, Santana and Brittany looked puzzled and even Quinn couldn't understand what was going on.

(Will sat at his desk marking more assignments and sighing as most of them seemed to come from the Cheerios. Suddenly he lifted his head up as an angry Sue Sylvester came storming into his office.)

"Knock next time wont you Sue" Will muttered rubbing his head as Sue stood in front of his desk.

"I'm not in the mood for your smart aleck remarks Schuester," Sue replied "Not when your girlfriend decided she would want to be my next best friend and I'm not having it!" Will looked bemused.

"Look I don't know what Carrie has been saying to you but I'm pretty sure she won't have said anything against the C..." Will started to speak but Sue interrupted the curly haired male.

"Not what she said, but did." Sue butted in calming down a little "I guess I shouldn't really blame her but Figgins. He's the one who wanted an assistant but didn't bother asking my opinion, Carrie only went for the job and with her experience I suppose Figgins could do nothing else but give it to her."

"What Carrie`s coaching the Cheerios?" Will blinked. Sue nodded and Will was about to speak when there was a sharp knock at the door as Carrie entered.

"Quinn said that practise was over so I let them go" she informed Sue. Sue nodded then looked at her watch which was five minutes till they would have to go back to lessons. Sue then left the office and Will hit his head on the desk.

"Look if Sue`s been giving you a tough time I'll quit" Carrie offered but Will shook his head.

"Don't," he replied "It'd just be playing right into her hands. Beside you earned it" he grinned. Will then looked down at the ground "It's just everything that's been happening recently Regionals coming up, Emma and Carl's wedding, now this I just don't need any more stress. Plus I can't seem to think of a theme for this week for the Glee Club."

"It's the 80s right?" Carrie mused and Will nodded "Well with Halloween coming up this week what about a New Romantic theme?"

"I don't really think the guys will go for that," Will said slowly "When we did Lady Gaga last term I had to make Finn do Kiss and even then he got a bit of trouble from the jocks."

"New Romantics were mostly male orientated though and you don't have to let them dress up" Carrie smiled and Will nodded tapping his foot.

"And with Halloween coming up I could incorporate the theme and have a Halloween party to celebrate. Maybe we could even perform one of the songs, get the kids ready for Regionals" Will grinned. "Carrie you are a genius" he smiled at his girlfriend who blushed. Will then ran across to her and started kissing her. The kiss started to get pretty heated and neither of them noticed the slight knock on the door and Emma entering the room until Will looked over Carrie's shoulder and saw her standing there.

"Emma!" Will said surprised as Carrie smoothed down her shirt.

"I guess you didn't hear the knock," Emma blushed "I only came to ask you if you had your RSVP for the wedding. Carl was just counting them up last night and he didn't see yours."

"Yeah I'll send it down to the office tomorrow" Will replied. Emma nodded and left.

"What are you going to say?" Carrie glanced at Will. She knew about Carls little threat to Will. He just sighed and put his head n his hands.

"She will just think I`m being jealous and be disappointed that I can't go but if I tell her the truth she won't believe me either" Will groaned as Carrie just put an arm around his shoulders.

(The Glee Clubbers sat in silence as Will explained their newest assignment.)

"So will we be doing romantic songs?" Brittany asked.

"Most of the New Romantic move was male based" Artie replied pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Exactly Artie," Will grinned "So I think you girls can have a week off."

"Does that include me Mr. Schue?" Kurt drawled as the room started laughing.

"If it makes you happy Kurt then yes" Will replied. He then swore he could hear Kurt and Mercedes talk about going to the mall since there was no need for them to come to Glee practise. "Oh another thing next week because it is Halloween," he smiled "We are going to have a Halloween ball. Costumes are optional or you can dress up and we are going to be performing" he exclaimed to the chatter of the Glee Club. Suddenly it died down as Puck lifted his hand up.

"I've been practising a little something" he smirked. Will nodded and let Puck take the stage, he then started to strum the guitar to the tune of 'Prince Charming'

"_Don't you ever, don't you ever  
stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome_

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

don't you ever, don't you ever  
lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

silk or leather or a feather  
respect yourself and all of those around you  
silk or leather or a feather  
respect yourself and all of those around you

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

don't you ever, don't you ever  
lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
don't you ever, don't you ever  
lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Prince Charming  
Prince Charming  
ridicule is nothing to be scared of..."

(As Puck finished the performance the rest of the Glee Club applauded with Will nodding.)

"What was all about at Glee Club today?" Quinn scoffed as she shut her locker and glared at Puck. "Was that you trying to be cool?"

"I had to do something!" Puck protested "Kurt wasn't obviously interested, Finn was absent so it was down to me and Artie" he left out Mike and Matt as he was probably sure the two football players wouldn't be interested. "Plus it gives me a chance to jump ahead of Finn in Schuester's books" Puck smirked as Quinn stopped outside the Spanish room.

"Finn will be back soon and he will be back in the male lead" Quinn replied.

"Oh I forgot," Puck said "Shelby rang up last night and said if we wanted to go and see her again we can. Plus she mentioned if we wanted to babysit..." he winced remembering the last time the pair babysat. Hopefully Beth would be a lot easier. Quinn nodded.

"Just don't sext Santana this time!" she warned Puck who laughed.

"Don't worry babe that's ancient history" Puck smirked as he kissed Quinn then made his way down the corridor leaving Quinn blushing and waiting for Mr. Schue to return to his Spanish class.

(Will knocked sharply on Emma's office door and she shouted to come in. He entered and didn't even wince at the sight of Carl. He was used to seeing the dentist in Emma's office.)

"Hey Emma" Will smiled but then saw the look on Carls face so his face drooped. "Look I just came to say I can't come to the wedding" Seeing the look of upset on Emma's face he carried on. "There's been a family crisis, Carrie and I have to go straight away. I'm really sorry" he apologised to Emma who looked sad but nodded.

"I suppose family is more important" she smiled. Carl shot a smirk at Will then kissed Emma

"I have to go now" he said. Emma nodded and left the office leaving Will and Emma alone.

"You going to the Halloween ball?" Will glanced at Emma who nodded. Will smiled and gave Emma a small hug.

"Listen I have to go my Spanish class will be waiting for me. Again I can only apologise for not attending the wedding" Will apologised as he exited her office. Emma gave a small sob as she sat down in her chair not noticing that Carrie had seen the whole scene from her position outside the office.

Meanwhile Will had let the students into the Spanish room but had asked Quinn to give the books out as he would only be a minute, Will then went to the choir room, grabbed his guitar, and started to sing 'Do You Really Want to Hurt Me'.

_Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Precious kisses  
Words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fires burning  
Choose my colour  
Find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step  
A step too far_

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry

Words are few  
I have spoken  
I could waste a thousand years  
Wrapped in sorrow  
Words are token  
Come inside and catch my tears  
You've been talking but believe me  
If its true  
You do not know  
This boy loves without a reason  
I'm prepared to let you go

If it's love you want from me  
Then take it away  
Everything is not what you see  
It's over today

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry

(Will put the guitar down and made his way back to the Spanish class where Quinn shot him a look, he nodded to say he was fine. Quinn smiled and continued writing the exercise out with the rest of the class as Will contemplated his future.)

(Tina sat stubbornly in Figgins office as the principal glanced hard at her.)

"Do you have anything to say Miss Cohen-Chang?" Figgins glanced at Tina who shook her head. "You may go" he said as Tina stood up and made her way out of the office where she nearly bumped into Kurt who was wearing another outfit.

"Figgins keeps saying go easy on the gothic makeup," Tina said quietly "But I can't help it if I want to express myself!"

"Exactly," Kurt nodded "I don't know if I should go for the Paparazzi look but I don't think I want to be knocked down off a wall or go for the Bad Romance look again?" he mused as he was trying to work out which Lady Gaga look he should have for his fancy dress costume.

"I might go as a female vampire" Tina mused."Depends on what Artie wants to go as though."

Tina and Kurt made their way round the corner where they nearly bumped into one of the football players.

"If it's not her trying to stand out from the crowd it's you" the football player glared at Kurt.

"Well its better than blending in" Kurt glared hard at the football player. He snarled and was about to grab hold of Kurt when he stopped as he noticed Finn glaring hard at him. He stopped gave Kurt a look then walked away down the corridor as Finn walked up to Tina and Kurt.

"Thanks Finn" Kurt smiled at his soon to be step brother.

"No problem" Finn gave a bashful look. "So have you decided on your fancy dress costume? I might not go in fancy dress just go casual. I don't have a date and I'm only showing my face because its Mr. Schue's idea anybody else I wouldn't bother."

"But you have to dress up!" Kurt started to say but was interrupted by a look from Tina. She had heard about all the angst from Rachel's point of view and she didn't want to go down the same route with Finn.

"I better go Artie said he would meet me" she said quietly as she left the hallway leaving Finn and Kurt alone.

"Listen to win Rachel back all you need to do..." Kurt's voice could be heard coming down the corridor as they both disappeared round the corner.

(Will entered the gym and grinned broadly as it had been decorated with lots of different Halloween items and the gym was slowly filling up with students and teachers. Will noticed that Kurt and Mercedes were at the other side of the room and walked across to join them.)

"Damn Mr. Schue you look fly" Mercedes smirked. Will had decided to go as one of the fairy tale princes and even had a sword to match. Mercedes was dressed like Beyonce in the Telephone video and stood next to her was.

"Kurt?" Artie sounded surprised as he wheeled himself up to join the duo. Artie himself hadn't dressed up but Tina had, she was dressed like a female vampire. Kurt however was dressed like Lady Gaga in the Telephone video and even had the blonde wig to match.

"It was Mercedes idea" Kurt replied calmly crossing his arms. Will just laughed which shot him a glare from Kurt. Brittany and Santana then joined the group Santana dressed in a hot cat outfit and Brittany in what looked like a zombie bride outfit.

"It said on Mean Girls that Halloween was all about looking slutty so I thought this would work" Brittany replied to Santana who gave a look to the other members of the Glee Club.

"That wasn't Cady that was, oh never mind" Santana replied as Will gave a small chuckle then jumped as Carrie threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Carrie had decided to come as a princess to match Will but to be unique decided to come in her own costume a long purple dress and shoes to match.

"Hey Miss. Williams I like your shoes" Brittany waved as Carrie smiled. Will then glanced at his watch.

"You will be going on soon so you need to change into your costumes" he exclaimed. The ones who hadn't dressed up, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Mike and Matt, had gone backstage already. Santana, Brittany, Tina Artie, Mercedes and Kurt then hurried backstage and Will glanced at the door as Emma and Carl walked in. They hadn't come in costume but Emma was wearing a beautiful green dress and Carl a white suit with a green tie to match.

"Is that Carl?" Carrie whispered as the pair came closer to Will and Carrie.

"Hey," Emma waved with a smile "Great turn out" she smiled at Will who just nodded. Emma thought how dashing he looked but kept that thought to herself.

"Yeah it is" Will nodded. "The Glee kids should be on in a minute they offered to do a performance tonight."

"I didn't know that" Emma looked surprised but happy.

"So aren't you going to introduce us?" Carrie clapped her hands glancing at the pair.

"Oh sorry Carrie this is Carl, Emma's fiancée, the wedding we can't get to" Will glared at Carl as he said that but Carrie nor Emma noticed this. "And Carl this is Carrie my girlfriend" he smiled as he put an arm around Carrie. Carl smiled and kissed Carrie on the cheek who giggled and blushed.

"Ooh I think it's time to start" Emma smiled as Figgins walked onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen New Directions" Figgins bowed as the twelve members walked onto the stage and Brad started to play the opening bars to Spandau Ballet's 'Gold'.

_(F)Thank you for coming home  
I'm sorry that the chairs are all worn  
I left them here I could have sworn  
(P)these are my salad days  
slowly being eaten away  
just another play for today  
oh but I'm proud of you, but I'm proud of you_

(F)nothing left to make me feel small  
luck has left me standing so tall

(All)gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructible  
always believe in, because you are  
gold  
glad that you're bound to return  
there's something I could have learned  
you're indestructible, always believe in

(R)after the rush has gone  
I hope you find a little more time  
remember we were partners in crime

(F)it's only two years ago  
the man with the suit and the pace  
you knew that he was there on the case  
now he's in love with you ,he's in love with you  
my love is like a hard prison wall  
but you could leave me standing so tall

(All)gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructible  
always believe in, because you are  
gold  
I'm glad that you're bound to return  
something I could have learned  
you're indestructible, always believe in

(S)my love is like a hard prison wall  
but you could leave me standing so tall

(All)gold  
always believe in your soul  
you've got the power to know  
you're indestructible  
always believe in ,because you are  
gold  
I'm glad that you're bound to return  
something I could have learned  
you're indestructible ,always believe in

(The audience cheered as Will and Emma gave the loudest cheers, Carrie slightly clapped and Carl only clapped a little. The crowd then parted as Carl, Emma, Carrie and Will returned to where they were standing.)

"Who's for something to eat?" Carrie smiled. Emma shook her head.

"I'll come and get a bite to eat" Will replied as he walked off with Carrie leaving Carl and Emma alone.

(It was later on in the evening and 'Save a Prayer' had come on the C.D. player. Will walked up to Carrie and extended his hand.)

"May I? " He smiled and Carrie nodded. The pair walked onto the dance floor where Puck and Quinn and surprisingly Mike and Tina were slow dancing, Artie watching sadly from the sidelines.

"You know Carl isn't that bad looking" Carrie mused as she watched Carl on the dance floor with Emma. "If he wasn't taken and I wasn't taken either I might call him up."

"Mmm" Will muttered but he wasn't really listening to his girlfriend, instead he was watching Emma who also looked as if she was watching. A stolen glance spread across their faces as they moved around the dance floor with their other half's.

"Check that out," Kurt smirked watching the two pairs "Did you see that Rachel?" he glanced at the petite black headed girl who also had her eyes set on a certain leading male.

"Huh?" Rachel brought out of her trance and turned to face Kurt. However the moment had gone and Emma was now back to sitting down with Carl while Will and Carrie were still on the dance floor "Sorry Kurt" she apologised.

"I still don't think Project Schuesbury is over after all" Kurt smirked. "And together I think we can maybe bring them back together" Kurt started to whisper a plan to Rachel who nodded.

"Tomorrow after Glee we tell Mr. Schue" she replied with a determined nod and a smile as she watched the two pairs leave the gym.

"Look I want all the information you have on Vocal Adrenaline, I need to make sure that New Directions don't win Regionals this time I need Schuester out of my hair for good!" Sue exclaimed just as Carrie walked into her office "Yes I am a member of the school board who needs to know that. Goodbye" Sue then threw the phone down and turned to face an angry looking Carrie.

"You know I heard every word of that" Carrie said. "I could go right now and tell Will. He doesn't need any more heartache at the moment."

"And you think you're the one who is going to change that?" Sue replied. "No I'm sorry Carrie but its Emma who he has his eye on and you're just playing second fiddle. You know that I know that hell everyone knows that except him. He's settling for you" Sue looked Carrie straight in the eye.

"Well if I tell him this..." Carrie started to speak but she knew Sue was right. The looks he was giving her at the ball those wasn't ones of friendship those were ones he should be giving her.

"I'm so stupid!" the black haired woman exclaimed. "I really thought Will liked me as much as I like him."

"To tell you the truth I think you should move on" Sue replied. "It will be kinder to both of you in the long run. And as well as much as I hate Schuester the truth is I hate you more" Carries eyes flared up and she turned to face Sue.

"Excuse me?" the black haired woman replied.

"You heard right," Sue replied sipping from her protein shake "Ever since you came to this school I have had nothing for you but venom and disgust. Do me a favour and get as far away as you can from McKinley. Oh and if you ever step foot in this school after today I'm calling the cops. Think they might want to know about your little secret with the dance troupe, I caught it all on camera" Sue smirked holding up her IPhone. Carrie stood up and glared at Sue.

"You may think you have won but you're wrong. I pity those Cheerios having to work with you they are good kids" Carrie said as she walked out of Sue's office.

"You're leaving?" Will said puzzled glancing at Carrie.

"I thought it would be best the dance troupe got an outstanding offer to go and dance for six months in a tour. Plus I don't think we were working out at all" Carrie sniffed. Will looked down at the floor and Carrie smiled. "Don't worry I know what`s it's like loving somebody that doesn't love you back. But Will I swear she will love you one day and she will be very lucky" Carrie smiled as she hugged Will before walking to the door. "I'll see you around" Carrie replied as she opened Wills office and walked out of the room. Will then sighed and held his head in his hands. He felt alone and despondent.

(The Glee kids stood around in the middle of the choir room as Will sat and watched them perform 'Stand and Deliver'.)

_(P)I'm the dandy highwayman who you're too scared to mention  
I spend my cash on looking flash and grabbing your attention  
(F)the devil take your stereo and your record collection!  
the way you look you'll qualify for next year's old age pension!_

(All)Stand and deliver your money or your life!  
try and use a mirror no bullet or a knife!

(K)I'm the dandy highwayman so sick of easy fashion

(As Kurt started to sing the second verse Will stood up and walked out of the choir room. Finn turned the C. off and turned to face the group.)

"What's wrong with Mr. Schue?" Tina looked puzzled

"Something must be wrong," Quinn looked concerned "For him to walk out of rehearsal like that."

"Guess rehearsal is over for the day then" Artie mused as he wheeled himself out of the room. The rest of the Glee Clubbers then followed but Kurt and Rachel had a different idea. They then went in the direction of Mr. Schue's office and lightly tapped on the door. They then entered the room.

"Mr. Schue we have a proposition for you," Kurt stated "It's about Miss. Pilsbury and her upcoming wedding."

"How do you know about?" Will started to say but Rachel interrupted her teacher.

"It's been all around the school for the past six months" she smirked placing one hand on her teacher's desk. "And we all know how you feel about her so why not tell her?" Will shot a glare at Rachel but knew she was right "Oh and don't say it's complicated or she's getting married because I can tell how you two feel about each other. So what I propose we shall do is..." The door to Will's office then shut letting us hear no more of what Rachel spoke as the corridors of McKinley High were the last things we saw.

Soo Carries gone now. For an OC I quite liked writing her at first she was a bit stalkerish but then I thought she could be used as cannon fodder. But is it all too late? Also I apologise if this chapter is a bit rubbish I didn't quite feel writing it I don't know if it was the song choices or the plot itself but it just felt a bit wrong. The last 2 chapters should be better though. Anyway review if you would please!

**Chapter Twelve: Here Comes the Bride**

**It's the big day Carl and Emma's wedding but will Emma get married or will Kurt and Rachel's plan work in time? Meanwhile Sue gets ready to take the Cheerios to Nationals but with Carries words ringing in her ears will she win and Rachel starts to wonder if letting Finn go was the right thing to do.**


	12. Here comes the bride!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I do however own Mel.

This is the second to last chapter so everything will be coming to a close. Again I thank whoever has read or reviewed it's very much appreciated.

Glee returns to the 80s

Chapter 12: Here Comes the Bride

(Will looked at the clock as he turned his cellphone up and down in his hands waiting for a call from Rachel. He had asked them to stake out the church then ring him when Carl or Emma had arrived as that was part of their plan. Suddenly his cellphone vibrated as 'Bust a Move' began to play.)

"So you can see they are looking stacked" the song played and Will pressed the caller id button which read Rachel.

"Mr. Schue Carl is here" Rachel said."He just turned up at the church now with what looks like his best man. I can`t see Miss. P anywhere she must be running late."

"That is one awful outfit" Kurt commented in the background and Will hid a smile.

"I think you should come about ten minutes after Miss. Pillsbury arrives and remember to bring the music" Rachel advised. Will nodded.

"I will and Rach," his voice cracked and Rachel paused "Thanks for this it really means a lot."

"Well where would we be with you and Miss. P," Rachel replied "You two are the glue that holds the Glee Club together."

" I don't think I've ever been compared to glue before" Will laughed holding the phone to his ear.

"Its called a metaphor" Rachel huffed and was about to launch into a rant when Kurt nudged her. Rachel peered out from behind the tree and gasped as she saw Emma climbing out from a limo. Her dress looked similar to the one that she wore to marry Ken in but obviously Rachel didn't know that.

"She`s here" Rachel whispered. Will let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I'll be as quick as I can" he nodded. Rachel them switched off the cell phone and glanced at Kurt.

"Now we wait" she replied. Kurt nodded.

"I have to go the Cheerios will be waiting for me" he said. Rachel nodded and watched as Kurt ran off in the opposite direction.

(Meanwhile at the school the Cheerios were waiting for Miss. Sylvester. Santana was pacing up and down, Mel was painting her nails and shooting looks at Quinn. Brittany was bouncing up and down in her excitement and Quinn had her Ipod on trying to remain calm. Kurt then ran up to Santana.)

"Where have you been?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Project Schues-*pant* bury" Kurt replied. Santana`s face drew a milky colour.

"I thought we gave up on that" she asked. Quinn saw the look on the latino`s face and crossed across to see what was wrong.

"So did I," Kurt crossed his arms "But Rachel seems to think that there`s something between them and won`t give up. Sometimes she`s like a dog with a bone. So we decided to go to Miss. P's wedding and contact Mr. Schue..." Kurt was then interrupted by Quinn.

"Wait a minute!" Quinn exclaimed but a few looks from the Cheerios made her lower her voice "Miss. P's getting married?" she asked.

"Yeah her dentist boyfriend proposed a few months back. Rachel only knew because Mr. Schue kinda told her in not so many words and then she told me" Kurt answered.

"So Mr. Schue is gonna crash the wedding that is so romantic!" Quinn exclaimed her eyes gleaming.

"Yeah pretty stupid," Santana replied "What if he`s late or what happens if Miss. P gets annoyed. It could ruin Regionals."

"Well we only tried" Kurt replied before Quinn shot him a look that told him that Miss. Sylvester had returned.

"Right everyone on the bus now. If on our return one person is late then I'm going to set off without them. Is that clear?" Sue shot the Cheerios a look and they all nodded. They all then got on the bus with Kurt sat next to Mel and Santana, Brittany and Quinn getting the back seat. The bus then drove off with Sue sat at the front looking through her notes.

(Will sat in the taxi as it drove along the road. Ironically the song playing on the radio was Billy Idol's 'White Wedding'.)

"That`s just what I need" Will muttered as the taxi driver sang along to the radio.

"Its a nice day for a white wedding, its a nice day to start again!" the taxi driver sang before glancing at Will in the mirror. "Sorry dude am I distracting you?" he asked.

"No it`s just I think it`s ironic that I am going to a wedding" Will replied.

"Ah bride or groom?" the taxi driver said.

"Bride," Will replied "It`s an old friend of mine a work collegue actually."

"Ah" the taxi driver replied as he hummed along to the radio. Will just sat in nervous silence as the taxi driver pulled up to the side of the road.

"I think that will be enough" Will replied as he counted dollar notes out and placed them in the taxi drivers hand. Will then jumped out and started running to he church.

"To say hes only a guest hes in a mighty rush" the taxi driver chuckled before turning his taxi around and driving in the opposite direction to where he came from.

(The Cheerios all looked around the room trying to psyche out their compettion. However Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Quinn were more interested in the text message that Rachel had sent them.)

"It says that Mr. Schue has arrived and is ready to break into the church" Kurt announced.

"Isn't that kinda dangerous what happens if he breaks something" Brittany said confused.

"Britt Mr. Schue isn't actually gonna break into the church he`s gonna..." Santana started to say but by the look on Brittanys face Santana just gave an exasperated sigh "Doesn`t matter" she replied "I just hope he knows what he is doing."

"Don't worry Mr Schue knows exactly what he is doing" Quinn smiled. Kurt nodded.

"I agree and if hes back with Miss. P it gives New Directions a better chance at Regionals. He will be more happy and when Mr. Schue is happy we are happy" Kurt replied. Santana then saw Miss. Sylvester pointing at Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Were on!" Quinn replied as Kurt wished the three girls good luck. They were doing a performance and then the whole of the Cheerios were going to do a performance later on. Quinn, Santana and Brittany then stood in the middle of the room while the announcer introduced them and then the sound of Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have fun' started to play.

_(Q)I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
(S)Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
(Q)And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
(S)Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

(B)The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
(Q)But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

(S)When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

(All)Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

(S)Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
(Q)Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
(B)Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

(All)When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...  
Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...  
Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)  
They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.  
When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...

(The audience politely clapped as the three girls bowed then walked back to sit next to Kurt who nodded as they waited for the next cheer squad to do their solo.)

(Rachel opened the front door and walked into her house throwing her jacket down as she did. Her work was over for now and it was all down to Mr. Schue. She noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table and Rachel bent down to read it.)

Rachel,

We have gone out for a few hours so make yourself at home theres plenty of food in the fridge. Hopefully we wont be too long

Signed

Leroy and Hiram

(Rachel mulled the thought over in her head and then got an idea. Picking the phone up she dialled a number and then waited to answer it.)

"Finn," she smiled "Its Rachel. Listen do you want to come over for a few hours all the others are either out or at the Cheerio Nationals and im a bit bored. We could maybe brainstorm, a few ideas for Regionals they are next week after all. Ok I'll see you in half an hour, Bye." Rachel then put the phone down and got a few pieces of paper out and some soda and crisps in case Finn was hungry.

Half an hour passed then the doorbell rang. Rachel walked to the door and Finn stood there.

"Hi," Finn smiled walking into the house "I brought a few ideas along because I know that we were struggling to think of some. I thought of maybe doing 'Faithfully' again as that worked pretty well last time."

"Finn your rambling" Rachel replied staring hard at the taller boy. "But yeah 'Faithfully' would be good and it fits in with the Journey theme. I guess we are doing 'Don't Stop Believing' again as that is our anthem." Finn nodded.

"These crisps are good" Finn replied his mouth half full. Rachel just stood there and thought how could she have let him go. Ok he did a stupid thing and slept with Santana but they wasn't even dating at that time it would have been different if they had been dating.

"Finn I..." Rachel started to say and then mentally slapped herself. She couldn't just blurt out her feelings week before Regionals what if Finn said no. It would ruin the team.

"Yeah?" Finn paused and Rachel just shook her head.

"Nothing" she mumbled and Finn just shrugged. The pair then continued to banter around some more ideas but then settled on 'Faithfully' for the ballad and that Santana and Puck would do that, 'Open Arms' for the duet which they would sing and then close with them all doing 'Dont Stop Beileving '.

"I'll tell the others on Monday a week should be enough to reherse if we all come in after school as well as lunch times" Rachel nodded. Finn nodded and grabbed his coat.

"I'm so glad were still friends Rach after what has happened I didn't think you would want to be my friend." His face looked hurt and Rachel took all she had not to run up to him and throw her arms around him.

"Y-Yeah well you made a mistake and it wasn't like we were dating" she shrugged. The pair stared at one another and Finn was about to lean in and kiss Rachel when the door opened and Rachels two dads came in.

"I better go" Finn whispered walking out of the room leaving Rachel touching her lips "See you at Glee practise Monday Rachel" he smiled walking out of the door.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of Emma and Carl" the minister said. "Before we start if there is anyone present who does not wish these two to marry please speak now." There was a hush as everyone just fell silent not wanting to be the one who cause a commotion."I guess thats nobody then" the minister smiled at Emma and Carl. Suddenly the silence was shattered by piercing music as the Communards 'Dont Leave Me This Way' started to play and Will opened the church doors to the shock of Emma and the disgust of Carl.

_(W)Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive, I can't stay alive  
Without your love, no baby_

Don't leave me this way  
I can't exist, I would surely miss  
Your tender kiss  
So don't leave me this way

Aaahh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
You started this fire down in my soul  
Now can you see it's burning out of control  
So come on down and satisfy the need in me  
Cos only your good loving can set me free 

(As Will prepared to sing the second verse Carl turned towards Emma and looked in her eyes)

(C)Don't leave me this way  
_I don't understand how I'm at your command  
So baby please don't don't you leave me this way_

(Both)Aaahh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
You started a fire down in my soul  
Now can you see it's burning out of control  
So come on down and satisfy the need in me  
Cos only your good loving can set me free  
Set me free, set me free, set me free  
Set me free, set me free, set me free  
Believe, believe, believe, believe

(E)Come satisfy me, come satisfy me  
Come satisfy me, come satisfy me  
Don't you leave me this way, no no, no no, no no, no no  
Oh baby don't you go

(W)Don't leave me this way  
Ooh baby I can't exist, I will surely miss  
Your tender kiss  
So don't leave me this way  
(Carl then glanced at Emma whos eyes were glistening, He knew who her heart truly belonged to) 

_(W)Aaahh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
_So come on down and do what you've got to do  
You started a fire down in my soul  
_Now can you see it's burning out of control  
So come on down and satisfy the need in me  
Cos only your good loving can set me free  
Set me free, set me free, set me free  
Set me free, set me free, set me free  
Don't leave me this way  
Don't leave me this way  
Don't leave me this way_

(As the song finished Carl placed a kiss on Emma's cheek then walked out of the church. All of the guests turned towards Will who just stood there with the C.D. player glancing at Emma.)

"I guess its all over" she murmured as Emma also walked out of the church slowly. Will gave a nervous laugh as he waited for Emma to leave then also walked out of the church leaving the guests bemused.

(Sue glanced at the prize winning trophy on her shelf and smirked to herself as she grabbed her journal.)

"Dear Journal," Sue wrote "Again I have won Nationals, how many times is that now six? But you never get tired of winning especially when you are as brilliant as I am. Oh how I wish Schuester knew how to win like I can but wait a minute he hasn't won anything yet." Suddenly the scraping of the pen was silenced by a knock.

"Come in" Sue replied and Will entered the room. It looks like he hadn't slept for days as there were wrinkles round his eyes and his eyes looked red.

"Oh hey William," Sue replied "Come to see my new trophy?" she grinned.

"Actually Sue no I haven't" Will replied. "I just came to see if you were judging Regionals again because after last year I don't really think I want any more tricks. This year has been tough enough for the kids without you ruining things again."

"Even if I was judging Regionals I don't think I would tell you" Sue replied. "But no im not. After last year's scrappage with Newton John and Groban was enough for anyone."

"They defeated you" Will replied with a smirk and a quirk of the eyebrow and Sue rolled her eyes.

"That`s enough Schuester another word and I'll put an emergency call in to judge at Regionals" Sue replied. Will held up his hands in mock salute as he exited the office only to bump into Emma.

"Oh hey Em" Will smiled. "H-How`s Carl?" he asked.

"He broke up with me," Emma said sadly "No thanks to you" she muttered. "Look I think maybe we should stay friends but maybe not date just until things have blown over" she said as Emma walked away. Will punched the wall in frustration.

"Wait till I see Kurt and Rachel at rehearsals" Will muttered as he walked away.

"And so we decided on 'Faithfully',' Open Arms' and 'Don`t Stop Believing'" Rachel finished the sentence. "Me and Finn thought that the Journey medley last year was a good idea so we decided to stick with it. Puck and Santana would do 'Faithfully'." Puck looked surprised and glanced across at Quinn but she seemed cool with it. "Me and Finn 'Open Arms' and then finally close on 'Dont Stop Believing' as that`s a crowd pleaser" Rachel smiled.

"That`s great Rach" Will smiled. "I think we have 'Don`t Stop Believing' down pat so we just need to concentrate on the other two." The bell then rang for the end of the day and Will walked slowly out of the room.

"Kurt you have some serious explaining to do!" Santana shot round and glared at Kurt. "I really don't think your plan worked."

"Its not my fault that Miss. P decided to marry the dentist guy" Kurt replied. "Maybe it was the wrong song after all."

"Or maybe you two wackos have got the wrong end of the stick and that Mr. Schuester and Miss. Pillsbury aren't meant to be together after all" Puck looked smug.

"No they are!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just know it" she sobbed as she ran out of the choir room.

"Great," Quinn said sarcastically glaring at Puck "Now you go and make Berry cry again. That and Mr. Schue down in the dumps we will never win Regionals"

"And Glee will be over with" Tina said sadly trying not to cry. Artie grabbed her hand which didn't go un-noticed by Mike. Finn then stood up and looked round the room.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to find Rachel and bring her back" Finn looked determined as he strode out of the room looking for the petite dark headed girl. He finally found her sat by her locker crying.

"F-Finn" Rachel looked through teary eyes . Finn screwed up his courage and kissed Rachel on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when his lips left hers Rachel looked shocked and a little surprised.

"I don't care what anyone thinks but you Rach" Finn replied. "And together I know we can beat Jessie jerk face and his band of funkless performers." Rachel nodded and gave a small smile as she stood up grasping his hand.

"I believe in you Finn" Rachel said sincerely as the two of them shared a smile. "But just let us keep our little secret just until Regionals is over. If Jessie finds out he could use it against New Directions" she shuddered.

"Noted" Finn nodded seriously which made Rachel giggle. She hit Finn across the arm.

"Oh and Miss. P and Mr. Schue are made for one another" she replied. "I don't care what Puck thinks" her voice drifted down the corridor as the pair made their way back to the choir room not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching them.

(Will sat on the auditorium stage as he strummed his guitar as the chords of George Michael's 'Careless Whisper' started to play.)

"_I feel so unsure,  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.  
As the music dies...  
Something in your eyes,  
Calls to mind a silver screen,  
And all its sad goodbyes._

I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste this chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you."

(As Will starts the second verse Emma wanders into the auditorium and looks with wonder at Will.)

_Time can never mend,  
The careless whisper of a good friend.  
To the heart and mind,  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth,  
Pain is the all you'll find._

I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste this chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

Tonight the music seems so loud,  
I wish that we could lose this crowd.  
Maybe it's better this way,  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say.

We could have been so good together,  
We could have lived this dance forever...  
But now, who's gonna dance with me?  
Please stay.

And I'm never gonna dance again,  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm.  
Though it's easy to pretend,  
I know you're not a fool.  
I should have known better than to cheat a friend,  
And waste this chance that I'd been given.  
So I'm never gonna dance again,  
The way I danced with you.

(Will put the guitar on the floor then looked up in surprise as he saw Emma's brown eyes looking up at him.)

"T-that was wonderful" she breathed out. "You sound as if you were singing from the heart."

"I had some inspiration" Will shrugged as he glanced at Emma.

"M-me" Emma squeaked out but then remembering she was stronger than this tried not to look too impressed. "I see" she replied "Was it Carrie?" she shrugged trying not to keep her eyes on Will.

"No" Will replied walking down the steps to join Emma.

"April?" she guessed again. Will shook his head smirking.

"Actually it was a rather beautiful red headed guidance counsellior with big brown eyes and a compassion to help the students of McKinley High" he smiled. "Also she has a rather special interest in the kids of the Glee Club in which a certain Spanish teacher runs."

"Never met her" Emma replied. "You will have to introduce me" she said breathfully.

"Em," Will murmured "Shut up" he smirked as he crashed his lips onto hers. Unlike the kiss outside Breadsticks Emma didn't pull away and the kiss lasted for a few minutes before Emma pulled back.

"What about we said about waiting" she mumbled.

"I'm tired of waiting" Will replied. "I`m divorced now Em so unlike last time there`s no waiting for the divorce papers to go through" Will extended an hand. "Would you come to Regionals with me after all you are like their lucky charm we won sectionals while you were there and we didn't win Regionals last year because you wasn't there, and I truly believe that, so please come" Will put the puppy dog face on and Emma broke out into a smile.

"Ok" she replied "But only for the kids!"

"You always say that" Will laughed but then Emma crashed her lips onto his.

"I think that`s three one now" she smirked as Will just looked up at her.

"You're adorable" he smiled which made Emma blush. Meanwhile the kids were oblivious to what was going on in the auditorium as they were performing Kim Wilde's 'Kids in America'.

_(Q)Looking out a dirty old window.  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by.  
I sit here alone and I wonder why._

(S)Friday night and everyone's moving.  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing.  
Heading down, I search for the beat in this dirty town.

(T)Down town the young ones are going.  
Down town the young ones are growing.

(All)We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids in America.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round.

(Q)Bright ligths the music get faster.  
Look boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance.  
I'm not leaving now, honey not a chance.

(B)Hot-shot, give me no problems.  
Much later baby you'll be saying never mind.  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind.

(M)Kind hearts don't make a new story.  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory.

(All)We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids in America.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round.

(Q(Come closer, honey that's better.  
Got to get a brand new experience.  
Feeling right.  
Oh don't try to stop baby.  
Hold me tight.

(R)Outside a new day is dawning.  
Outside Suburbia's sprawling everywhere.  
I don't want to go baby.  
New York to East California.  
There's a new wave coming I warn you.

(All)We're the kids in America.  
We're the kids in America.  
Everybody live for the music-go-round.  
We're the kids  
We're the kids  
We're the kids in America

And thats a wrap. Yay for wemma finally together well in this fic they are at least. And I'm pretty sure that finchel will be back together but who is the mysterious figure. And is Sue telling the truth about her not judging? And finally who will win Regionals ND, VA or somebody else?

**Chapter thirteen: Regionals **

**This is it! The big day has arrived, New Directions 2****nd**** chance at Regionals has come. But can Finn and Rachel stand the pressure and deliver like they have done before? Will Emma and Will tell the Glee kids of their relationship and can New Directions win Regionals and move onto Nationals? Find out next time!**


	13. Regionals!

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. I also do not own any of the music in this fanfic, these all belong to their respective companies. I do however own Carrie.

Well there you have it the final chapter is upon us. I would like to thank everybody who has read and reviewed despite how short or long, every word is appreciated. I just hope you enjoy this final chapter and support me in any other Glee fanfic that I choose to write.

Glee Returns to the 80s

Chapter Thirteen: Regionals!

(The corridors at McKinley High were quiet and silent as everyone had gone home for the night. But for fourteen other people their work had not yet finished as they were busy getting ready for Regionals that were due to happen in two days time. Quinn and Puck walked down the corridor arm in arm discussing the events of the past six months.)

"Who knew that Beth would have brought us closer together" Quinn mused as she leant on Pucks arm.

"Speaking of Beth," Puck glanced at Quinn "Would you mind if Shelby told her the truth when she wanted to know. I don't really like her lying to her and plus it would be easier for us to visit rather than be known as Uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn. It makes me feel so old" he groaned pulling a face.

"Course not!" Quinn exclaimed looking shocked as her face softened. "I'll ring Shelby tonight and tell her" she smiled as they headed into the auditorium to meet up with the others. Finn and Rachel were just behind Quinn and Puck, they wasn't as touchy feely as them but that was Rachel's worry that Jessie had his spies around the school, but that didn't stop Finn leaning his arm on her shoulder as they entered the auditorium. Finally Will exited his office walking in front of Emma who had her eyes closed.

"Will where are you taking me?" she giggled. Will stood in front of the choir room door and slowly pushed it open. Inside was a miniature replica of the same bench Will and Emma had sat on when Emma had gum on her shoe and Will had used one of his credit cards to clean it off.

"Open your eyes" he instructed her and Emma opened them to find the tiny gift on the piano. Her eyes opened wide with shock.

"Now I know its maybe not as flashy as Carl's presents but I wanted to get you something that would remind you of the first time we met" Will started to say but was interrupted by a kiss from Emma through teary eyes.

"This is perfect" she whispered grasping the tiny item in her hand. "Thank you" she smiled as she grabbed hold of Will's hand and leant in for another kiss. The kiss then started to grow deeper and deeper when all of a sudden Finn opened the door.

"Mr. Schue we're..." he started to say but then stopped as he noticed the scene in front of him. Finns eyes went white as he slowly closed the door and ran to the auditorium where Rachel was warming up along with Quinn and Mercedes.

"You won't believe what ive just seen guys!" Finn exclaimed grinning.

"Lady Gaga?" Kurt replied with mock interest.

"Miss. Sylvester dancing to Physical again?" Mercedes giggled.

"The bird in my locker?" Brittany said dreamily. "You know the one that I went to see Miss. P about."

"Brit's right it is about Miss. P" Finn grinned with excitement. Rachel glanced at her boyfriend curiously they had told the other members of New Directions about it who promised not to breathe a word until Regionals was over.

"You haven't been taking those Vitamin D tablets again?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Nah course I haven't Rach anyway they make your junk fall off" Finn muttered. "Anyway you have to come to the choir room" Finn grinned. Rachel shrugged and followed Finn closely followed by Quinn, Puck, Kurt and Mercedes with Tina pushing Artie close behind. Rachel peered through the window and gasped.

"..." Rachel stuttered "I was right guys" she smirked as Kurt and Mercedes looked through the window.

"Anyone got a camera?" Kurt muttered as Artie passed his cellphone to Kurt. "This is going on Youtube for sure" Kurt grinned as he got the zoom lens ready on the cellphone.

"Wait," Quinn hissed "Isn't this like invading their privacy im sure if somebody videotaped me and Puck making out..." she gave a sharp glare to Puck who had a smug smile on his face. "DON'T get any funny ideas" she hissed. Will then lifted Emma's head up mid kiss and glanced at the window.

"Duck" Quinn hissed as Finn, Rachel , Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes kneeled down. Tina and Artie had managed to find a spot where they wouldn't be seen.

"I better get going to the auditorium." Will's voice was heard and the Glee Clubbers scrambled to get back to the auditorium before Mr. Schue returned. When Will entered the choir room Finn and Rachel had just finished practising 'Faithfully'.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Will smiled apologetically "Had to get these" he lifted up his hand which had sheet music in for 'Don't Stop Believing'.

"No prob Mr. Schue" Finn smiled from his position on the stage.

"Yeah we don't mind waiting while you do other stuff" Puck smirked from his position in the seating area. Will just blinked while Quinn nudged Puck to shut up.

"Ok so let's practise 'Dont Stop Believing'" Will clapped his hands while everyone apart from Finn and Rachel got up and moved towards the stage. "From the top" Will smiled. Rachel noticed the smile and glanced towards the door where she saw a tuff of red hair disappearing. Rachel smirked to herself just as she walked forward to grab Finn's hand and to sing her solo.

(Will and Emma walked into the auditorium where the Regionals competition was being held just as the announcer was introducing the four judges.)

"Let's give a big hand to Josh Groban" the announcer shouted out as the audience clapped. "She's a successful dance coach who has transferred her love of dancing onto the big stage, give it up for Carrie Williams!" The audience cheered as Carrie waved as Will's face fell.

"C-Carrie" he stuttered as Emma gripped his hand tighter.

"Carrie's not a vindictive person you know that beside the breakup was mutual." She smiled as the announcer introduced Rod Remington to the crowd "Isn't that..." Emma trailed off as the announcer started to introduce the fourth judge.

"And finally a cheerleading coach from Lima Ohio who has just won her sixth National title give it up for Sue Sylvester!" The announcer cheered as Sue waved at the crowd. Will slumped further in his seat.

"We have no chance" he groaned. "I should have realised that Sue was lying when she said she wasn't judging at Regionals. Face it Glee Club is over with" Will glanced at Emma as he got up. "I'm gonna check on the kids make sure they are ok give them a pep talk. They gonna need it" he said.

"But W-" Emma started to say as he strode out of the auditorium. Emma sighed as the first group, who were called Shining Stars, came onto the stage and started to perform 'Dont Stop Believing'.

"It is a popular song one of the most downloaded off Itunes but that means Will and the Glee kids can't use it in their performance" Emma thought. She was about to stand up and go backstage when the opening bars of 'Faithfully' started to play and the female lead of Shining Stars started to sing.

"Not 'Faithfully' too" Emma thought. "Sue must have leaked the set list again" she growled to herself. Emma decided to wait until Shining Stars had done their third performance and was relieved that it wasn't 'Open Arms' but another Journey Song. The audience clapped and cheered as Emma slipped out of the auditorium un noticed.

"...So just go out there and have fun" Will smiled as he high fived every member of New Directions. Suddenly he heard a cough and turned around to see Emma standing there with a grim expression on her face. Will then turned around and walked out of the room while the rest of New Directions stood there smiling.

"While you were gone the first group performed and, erm, they did 'Dont Stop Believing' and 'Faithfully'. I think Sue might be up to her old tricks again" Emma placed her hands together as she looked up at Will.

"What?" Will looked flummoxed as his eyebrows knitted together. "This is just great," he muttered "First the judges now the songs being stolen again!"

"Whats wrong Mr. Schue?" Finn walked out of the room to join his director. Will glanced at Finn and sighed.

"Finn we need two more songs it looks like somebody, or should I say a certain Cheerio coach has stolen the set list." Will ran his hands through his hair and Emma placed an hand on his shoulder much to Finn's amusement.

"How are we supposed to think of two songs straight off the bat!" Finn yelled.

"I was thinking , if I may butt in, that maybe you could use some of the songs that you used for the 80s assignments" Emma replied. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Finn's head and he grinned.

"Puck do you still have that Jam sheet music in your bag?" He glanced at Puck who nodded rummaging in his rucksack and getting out two pieces of sheet music while Brittany glanced at Santana and whispered "Why is Finn talking about food, is he hungry?" Finn then walked back outside to Will and Emma.

"Miss. P would you be able to photocopy these?" Finn handed the music to Emma who nodded walking down the corridor. "M.r Schue how long do we have left?" Finn glanced at Will who looked at his watch.

"An hour and a half" he replied.

"Me and Puck will do 'That's Entertainment' for the duet and then me and Rach can still do 'Open Arms' as they didn't use that one then we will finish with 'A Town Called Malice'. I know its not the best we can do but look at Sectionals and what happened there. Sometime we're better when it's cutting it fine." Finn smiled as Emma returned with the music as they walked back into the room to tell the other members of New Directions what they had planned.

"Mr. Schue it's not Miss. Sylvester" Rachel announced as Finn, Will and Emma came back into the room. "It's Jessie," she replied "He said this would happen if I split up with him and looks like it's come true. If New Directions lose then it will all be my fault" she explained.

"Its not your fault Rach" Finn smiled at his girlfriend. "Beside were gonna beat Vocal Adrenaline, right Mr. Schue?" he glanced at Will who nodded.

"Just gotta get these songs done then were sorted" he mumbled as Finn and Rachel shot uneasy looks at one another.

(Finn and Puck sat behind the curtain as the announcer announced New Directions. Puck then started to strum the guitar as Finn started to sing.)

_(F)A police car and a screaming siren -  
A pneumatic drill and ripped up concrete -  
A baby wailing and stray dog howling -  
The screech of brakes and lamp light blinking -  
That's Entertainment.  
(P)A smash of glass and a rumble of boots -  
An electric train and a ripped up 'phone booth -  
Paint splattered walls and the cry of a tomcat -  
Lights going out and a kick in the balls -  
That's Entertainment.  
(F)Waking up at 6 a.m. on a cool warm morning -  
Opening the windows and breathing in petrol -  
An amateur band rehearsing in a nearby yard -  
Watching the tele and thinking about your holidays -  
That's Entertainment.  
(P)Waking up from bad dreams and smoking cigarettes -  
Cuddling a warm girl and smelling stale perfume -  
A hot summer's day and sticky black tarmac -  
Fedding ducks in the park and wishing you were far away -  
That's Entertainment.  
(Both)Two lovers kissing amongst the scream of midnight -  
Two lovers missing the tranquility of solitude -  
Getting a cab and travelling on buses -  
Reading the graffiti about slashed seat affairs -  
That's __Entertainment__._

(The audience politely clapped as Puck walked off the stage as Finn remained on it as the bars to 'Open Arms' started to play.)

_(F)Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heart beat with mind  
Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our live be so blind  
We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are by my side _

(Rachel then walked onto the stage and grinned at Finn.)

_(Both)So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms_

(R)Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you, wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home  
But now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay.

_(Both)So now I come to you, with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
So here I am with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms _

(Both Rachel and Finn looked at one another as backstage Emma and Will shared a smile something that didn't go amiss by Kurt. The opening bars to 'A Town Called Malice' then started to play as the remaining ten members of New Directions came onto the stage.)

_(F)Better Stop dreaming of the quiet life cos it's the one we'll never know  
(P)And quit running for that runaway bus cos those rosey days are few  
(K)And stop apologising for the things you never done  
(A)Time is short and life is cruel  
but it's up to us to change this town called malice._

(R)Rows and rows of disused milkers that will die in the dairy yard  
(M)And a hundred lonely housewives clutch empty milk bottles to their hearts  
(Q)Hanging out their old love letters on the line to dry  
(T)It's enough to make you stop believing when tears come fast and furious  
In a town called malice, yeah

(R+F)Struggle after struggle, year after year  
The atmosphere's a fine blend of ice  
I'm almost stone cold dead in a town called malice  
Ooh yeah

(All)A whole streets belief in Sunday's roast beef  
Gets dashed against the Co-Op  
To either cut down on beer or the kids new gear  
It's a big decision in a town called malice  
Ooh yeah

(Sa)Ghost of a steam train echoes down my track  
Its at the moment bound for nowhere just going round and round,Ohh  
(P)Playground kids and creaking swings, lost laughter in the breeze  
(F)I could go on for hours and I probably will but,  
I'd sooner put some joy back in this town called malice.  
Yeah

(The song then finished as the auditorium apart from Sue burst into cheers as the kids grinned at one another. The kids then ran backstage almost knocking over Emma in the process.)

"That was awesome!" Finn grinned as he and Puck ran down the steps followed by Quinn, Rachel however stopped behind and glanced at Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury.

"I just like to say that there's not reason to hide anymore we know your a couple" Rachel said. "We saw you kissing a few days before we left for Regionals but we didn't want to say anything until after Regionals. Of course we approve!" Rachel grinned.

"Rach," Will said "It's not that its just that were just trying to take things slow." He sighed as Emma looked slightly embarrassed.

"What we saw, if that's taking things slow I dread to think what will happen when you aren't taking things slow" Rachel smirked. "But I'll keep quiet for now and when your happy to tell us do so!" Rachel smiled as she headed back to the waiting room. Will gripped his hair and sighed.

"I'm surprised it's not all over the school by now" he mumbled. "By Rachel`s standards this is tame."

"Yeah well maybe Finn has taught her a few things" Emma said slowly. "Like not to poke her nose into people's business" she replied with a smile as they headed back to the waiting area until the judges had made their decision.

(Meanwhile in the judges room they had listened to all three performances and were now discussing who should come first, second and third.)

"I was rather impressed by Vocal Adrenaline" Rod replied. "Using a mix of Queen and Frankie goes to Hollywood was a smart move. I hung out with Hollie Johnson back in the 80s" he smirked as Carrie shot him a look.

"Big deal" she replied. "I thought those Singing Stars were good. They moved well and using a medley of Journey songs really tugged at the heart strings."

"Thought the second group would have been more your thing" Sue mumbled. Carrie shot Sue a look as she smirked but both Josh and Rod didn't see the look.

"I liked those New Directions," Josh spoke up "I thought the first singer had a great voice. And his chemistry with the brunette wasn't bad either."

"Anyone can fake chemistry" Sue spat out. "Are we going to vote or what?" she added as she looked round the room as she gripped her pen. Carrie bit her lip as she scribbled down three names before slipping it into the judging box. Rod also did the same and Josh then slipped his votes in as well. Sue was the final one to write her votes.

"Right let's go and tell these poor saps which one has won" she said."Oh and I'm giving the winners trophy" she smirked.

(Will, Emma and the rest of New Directions paced up and down as they waited for conformation that it was time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carrie poked her head in.)

"It's time" she announced. "Sue and Rod were given the other two rooms, pot luck I'm afraid" she shrugged. New Directions went ahead of Will and as Emma passed Will he grabbed her sleeve.

"I'll be two minutes just want a word with Carrie" he explained. Emma nodded and smiled at Will as she passed by. Carrie sat down on the sofa and looked up at Will.

"I didn't even know Sue was judging otherwise I would never have come" she said. "You know how I feel about her."

"I know," Will nodded "And I know that you wouldn't have put us higher or lower than what we should. I trust you Carrie, to judge fairly" he smiled and Carrie blushed.

"To be honest I thought you were the best" she replied maybe giving away who she had voted for. "I thought you would have gone with Journey as that seems to be your trademark" she stood up and wandered towards the door.

"Yeah well we had some difficulty with that" Will sighed as he followed Carrie up the stairs towards the stage.

"Anyway good luck" Carrie smiled as she went towards Rod, Josh and Sue while Will stood next to Finn. Emma stood backstage her fingers tightly crossed.

"In second place its the not so dazzling Shining Stars" Sue announced. The team jumped up and down as Rod handed them one of the trophies as they went off stage cheering and celebrating. Now it was just New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline as it had been six months ago. Will felt slightly sick and wish he had Emma to hold his hand. Carrie looked concerned as well, she knew who she wanted to win.

"Your Regional champions are..." Sue paused as she opened the envelope. Rachel gripped Finn's hand tight while Brittany leant her head on Santana's shoulder. Jessie stood glancing across at Rachel smug. "New Directions!" Sue announced. Jessie's face fell as Will's face broke into a huge smile hugging Finn who looked like he couldn't breathe as Rachel also grabbed him. Kurt and Mercedes started doing what looked like a victory dance as Tina jumped onto Artie's wheelchair and threw her arms in the air. Puck kissed Quinn much to her surprise as Josh gave the third place trophy to Jessie who looked at it in disgust. Carrie ran over to Will and gave him the first place trophy.

"I think there's somebody else who needs to come out" she whispered to Will smiling. Will nodded, handed the trophy to Finn and ran backstage to grab Emma's hand.

"W-Will I haven't done anything" she stuttered. "I don't belong out there its you and the kids who deserve the praise."

"If it wasn't for you then we would have been disqualified" Will smiled as he pulled Emma onto the stage. Finn lifted the trophy as the soccer players lifted the World cup up and everyone cheered. Well, not everyone as Sue had a face like thunder.

(Will grinned as he entered his office and threw his jacket on the chair. He had left the kids to celebrate at their own at a party at Rachel's house and he didn't want to disturb their fun. Suddenly he noticed a note on his desk and opened it to find it was from Emma.)

Will

Come to the choir room I need to tell you something

Emma

Feeling puzzled Will locked his office up and walked the short distance to the choir room where Emma was sat at the piano.

"Hey," Emma smiled "Did the kids get home ok?" She looked worried and Will broke into a smile.

"Yeah well Rachel's dads arranged a small get together to celebrate so they all went there" Will smiled as he sat next to Emma at the piano. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he looked puzzled.

"This" Emma smiled as she started to play the piano. Will looked puzzled as he didn't know that Emma could play piano in the three years he had known her. Still they had plenty of time now to learn new things about each other. Emma then opened her mouth and started to sing.

_(E)Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

(Emma smiled at Will as she continued playing the piano. Will looked up at her and she nodded for him to carry on the song.)

_(W)Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_

Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

_(Both)I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

(Emma finished playing the last note and turned to face Will.)

"I love you" Will blurted out and Emma looked shocked. "I mean't to say it that day I came into your office, the first time Carrie came with the dance troupe, and then you told me you were dating Carl and I couldn't say it, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he smiled tearfully.

"That's not a proposal is it?" Emma replied smirking and Will shook his head laughing.

"God no" Will laughed "Too quick for that maybe one day yes but not now. We have the rest of our lives to live" he murmured as he leant in closer to Emma and started to kiss her again.

"I love you too" Emma mumbled and Will smiled "Just make sure nobody is watching this time" she grinned as Will locked the choir room door.

(It was the final day of term three days after New Directions had won Regionals and Emma was busy filling college forms away ready to be sent off after they returned in the new year. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rachel poked her head in smiling.)

"Rachel, hi" Emma looked surprised. "What is it?" she asked thinking on the last day of the term not many students should have problems, they should be thinking about their holidays.

"Can you come to the choir room we have something we want to show you and Mr. Schue" Rachel announced.

"Sure" Emma replied getting up and following Rachel to the choir room where Will was already there with the rest of the members of New Directions.

"I don't know what they have planned either" Will whispered to Emma as she sat next to him hands interwined.

"We have decided that due to your hard work this year and to celebrate you becoming a couple although not as cute as Finn and I..." Rachel explained to a chorus of "Get on with it" from Puck as Will started to laugh. "We are going to sing a song that reflects our growth as a team this year."

"Because we have stuck to our task of performing only 80s songs we have decided to finish the term by doing one final 80s song 'Thats What Friends Are For'" Finn added as he motioned to Brad to start the piano.

"We hope you like it and hopefully we will continue to do you proud next term" Mercedes concluded as Rachel started to sing the first note.

_(R)And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you_

(Rachel smiles at Finn as Mercedes takes over the next part)

_(Mer)And if I should ever go away-ay  
Well then close your eyes and try  
Feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember_

_(Mer)Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me-ee, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more-ore  
That's what friends are for_

_(F)Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you  
(Ku)Woh, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
The words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember_

(All)Oh-oh, keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh-oh, that's what friends are for, oh-oh-oh

Woh-oh-oh, keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for-or-or-or  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more-ore-ore-ore-ore  
That's what friends are for-or-or-or-or

Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, that's for sure  
'Cause I tell ya, that's what friends are for  
For good times and the bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for  
That's what friends are for, hah-hah, yeah

(Emma wipes away tears as Will just glances at his twelve kids with pride. Figgins was right they have gone in a "New Direction". Now they had to make sure they kept that sense of belief for Nationals because it wouldn't be easy that was for sure. But with Emma at his side Will knew that anything was possible.)

And that's the end. Again I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed either on here or on the Glee forum, I would also like to thank Bollyboo for betering every chapter and for giving me advice every week and encouraging me even when I thought some chapters were rubbish. I also now have even more respect for Ryan, Ian and Brad the three Glee writers as its difficult to think of five or six different songs and also think of a plot to go round them as well.

Now the question I want to ask is do you want a sequel? And if so do you want it like this one with songs in or just a normal chapter based one mostly based on plot. I know what the plot will probably be and it would be more of a back nine type so running up to Nationals. If i do a sequel I know for a fact it wont start till after Christmas as I have three or four other fanfics I want to write. So yeah either send me an email, PM me on here or tell me in your review or post it in the thread on Glee forum if your reading it on there.

Again I know i keep saying this but I would like to say many thanks. Its took a while but its been a blast writing this and I cant wait to write more Glee fanfiction. So until next time *does Rachel victory salute* !


End file.
